The Family of Vile
by Punk19
Summary: Master Vile's youngest daughter has escaped from her father to her planet were she is helping to liberate her people from the camps and where she is trying to save her planet from her father. Will Master Vile's anger towards his young daughter be too dangerous or will it be enough to teach her respect towards him?
1. Introduction

Cars rose and were thrown, a tree was uprooted before being tossed into the air, twin spires of energy shot through the vacant town of Auburn, located in the county of Geauga, Ohio and howls of pain were heard far and wide as each item struck the monster standing in the road that had grown as tall as a skyscraper. The monster was almost fully blue in color except for the medallions on his torso, the gold collar-bone and gold groin cup and his head which was fully gold except for the areas around his eyes. He stood fifty feet high and looked menacing, and although he was a very powerful monster he was being driven back. A piece of the sidewalk was ripped from the ground and thrown at him, he raised his arm and shielded himself from the attack but screamed when his arm was cut open. Another car was thrown at him, debris from the buildings that had been destroyed was being thrown at him, he tried to send his own attack at his opponent but it was no use, his one attack was blindly thrown and missed his target.

"Had enough Mister Monster Man?" his attacker asked, his attacker was female but her voice had a touch of toughness to it, it was feminine-sounding but had a low tone to it. He tried to throw an energized glob blast at her but it was sent back.

"No where near clo..." the monster started to say. The blue monster was suddenly engulfed in flame from head to foot. He howled in pain, he thrashed his arms and legs all over the place trying to extinguish the flames then he dropped down and rolled.

"I'm going to have you flattened to the ground like a blue pancake in ten seconds if you don't get!" his attacker yelled at him.

The blue monster stood up, smoke rose from his body in waves, he hurt all over but his hatred of the woman in front of him was great. This was not the first time he had been up against her, it was his seventh just this month with another two some months before. He had more involvement with this woman and was being teased right much lately about being her Opponent Companion, Mate of the Fight and her Fighter Boyfriend, this did not make his feelings for the woman any better. With his eyes almost closed in his rage, the monster rushed forward. He passed by three buildings without feeling a single attack then, suddenly, her felt great pain between his legs which took all fight out of him. The woman had been waiting until he had passed that third building then with a roll back of her arms, her index and middle fingers pointed while the rest were held in a fist, had made the asphalt under his feet lift, a chunk of it had slammed into his crotch. That was it, he was done, while huddled on his knees, his hands between his legs, he teleported out. The woman, having done her job of distracting him from the refugees that were rushing to a teleportation window that she had opened almost two hours before she had gone to distract the blue monster, followed in his example and, wrapped her left arm around her back at a ninety degree angle and her right arm around her front in the same angle, twirled around gracefully. The wind that she made was slight but it made a few papers fly up from the ground. She had just gone into her graceful twirl when, suddenly, she disappeared.

"Great job girl!" Aisha Campbell exclaimed when the woman suddenly appeared in the refugee camp. "You had his attention from the moment you went huge!"

"All part of the job my friend." the woman said back. "All in a good day's work."

Aisha Campbell, her hair in braided strands that fell over her shoulders, rose her hand in the air and the woman who was much older than she was slapped it in a high five. Aisha was wearing blue overalls with a yellow t-shirt underneath, a pretty faux ruby necklace was around her neck. Everything had gone according to the older woman's plan; she had made a teleportation window that would allow the refugees in the camp in the town of Auburn, Ohio escape from their forced imprisonment. It had been almost two months since the older woman had been gone and Aisha and the other Power Rangers had been slow in helping those in the camp escape, but now with the woman back things were going fast. They had liberated five camps in five nights, a very successful plan. The older woman was looking at the refugees that had just entered the camp, they were being treated for medical ailments and being given water and food. She was happy about that, the two months that she had been gone had been torturesome on Earth; for not only humans but every living creature on the planet.

"That was amazing! You're getting your powers back I see."

A mature teenager walked up to her and slapped her gently on the back, she turned her head and nodded, her attention fully on the people she had just saved. The mature teenager was a male, his long brown hair was tied back by a rawhide, his brown eyes twinkled. He had a good dark complexion, his face showed his heritage proudly. The teenage male was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans that had a black belt through the loops, he had a pair of brown boots on his feet. Behind him was a female blonde teenager, her blue eyes twinkled and her lips curled into a slight smile.

"I swear, you seem to get more powerful with every passing day!" the teenager exclaimed.

"You really are, you know." the female teenager added.

"Not to full strength yet." the woman replied. "But, yes I agree with you both I am getting stronger."

"Won't be long before you can transform into your more powerful forms!" the female teenager exclaimed, she grabbed the woman's shoulders and almost pulled her to the ground in her excitement.

"Whoa whoa there Kat!" the woman laughed. "Calm down there Mickey Mouse."

Katherine Hillard, or known to her friends as Kat, was a medium-sized teenager with shoulder length blonde hair, pretty light green, almost gray, eyes and a pretty round face with a strong jaw. She was wearing a pink blouse and a blue jean skirt, on her feet she had light pink sandals. Ever since her friend had returned from captivity she had been excited, and had been given the nickname of Mickey Mouse soon after which she didn't mind at all.

"Come on now you have to be excited yourself after what you have been through!" Kat exclaimed, she pulled her friend's arm gently.

"After what all she had been through she should consider this paradise." the male teenager said, his left eye closed in a wink.

"Technically, Tommy, this isn't paradise." the woman said back. "But it is better than what I been through the past few months."

Tommy Oliver smiled at this answer and patted his friends shoulder. He was only nineteen years of age but the woman in front of him was much older, very much older, than he and Kat were. Despite her great age she was extremely gorgeous! The woman had long flowing red hair, not the normal shade of red but like the shade of a red crayon or the red of hot lava and it was not dull it shone greatly as if her hair was on fire. She had emerald-green eyes, unique as they had golden-yellow ring around the pupils, whenever the pupils would dilate the yellow-gold around the pupils would grow and make the emerald-green irises shrink. The woman was a moderately tall one, about five foot five, almost five foot six inches tall with slightly tanned skin. The woman had three slash marks on her face, all were healing but slowly. They gave the woman an even more exotic look, not to mention that they also gave her the look of one tough lady, when asked about the slash marks the woman had replied that they would heal completely and would leave no scars, she had added soon after that that was a relief to her and all of the Rangers and she had entered into a laughing fit.

"So how many does this make in the camp now?" a stocky teenage male asked.

The woman with the fiery red hair turned around sharply, she had been looking at a pregnant woman being ushered into a tent, there were twelve pregnant women that she had just helped to rescue from the camp in Auburn, Ohio and all were ready to give birth. The sticky teenager that came up to her was tall, about six feet tall, and had short, cropped black hair and brown eyes set in a strong face. He was wearing a red shirt that was sleeveless and blue jeans, there were brown shoes on his feet. The woman nodded at him when he came up then turned back around, looking at the refugees getting cared for.

"Just over a thousand." the woman answered.

"Don't you think the camp is getting a little crowded?" the stocky teenager asked.

The fiery red-haired woman turned so suddenly that the stocky teenager took a few steps back, her eyes were aflame and the golden-yellow ring that was around her pupils had grown to almost fill her eyes making the emerald-green irises shrink to mere rings. The woman shrugged her shoulders then turned and walked off. She was wearing a two-tone blue blouse and faded blue jeans with very expensive brown boots on her feet. Before the woman had walked off the stocky teenager had time to see the red crystal necklace she had around her neck, the crystal shard looked almost real, it looked as if it pulsed in energy. The woman stopped about ten feet from the teenagers then turned around, her movements were as graceful as a Gazelle's, a lovely as a Flamingo who was in flight. She stared at the teenagers for a few seconds before speaking.

"I will make the camp bigger." the woman said. "That way we can fit everyone in comfortably."

Tommy and his gang watched as the woman walked off, her long fiery red hair flowing back in the wind. They somewhat understood how the woman felt, this was the third time she had increased the small hole in the forest of South America to accommodate more refugees. When she had come back she had ushered the original camp which was right near the Command Center, a tall concrete building that looked similar to a chemical plant, to a new area saying that it would be better for cover and better for the protection of the Command Center; she had even made a circle of energy around the Command Center to protect the two beings inside. Even knowing this, Tommy worried though. As of the last few days the woman's temper had flared twice, she had a nasty one and whenever she went into her temper she tended to begin her insults on people, mostly it was on the Rangers but once she had insulted Zordon, their mentor, and that had not been good. Even though with this flaw of hers, her temper, Tommy understood. Who wouldn't have a temper and who wouldn't lose it if they knew that their father was evil and would soon be arriving in the location to join in the fight? The woman's father had taken over their planet, had taken over Earth and had ordered all civilians into camps but had not made any orders to take care of the people in the camps until almost a month after the order. The woman's father had destroyed many things in his invasion of their planet, many buildings were in shambles, Japan was almost in ruin and Greenland was almost gone, almost melted from the attacks. To make matters worse he had built temples, statues and monuments of himself and had even made a Wall of Fear near the Hollywood Walk of Fame which included prints and signatures of his and his family and of the monsters that had attacked Earth on the front lines. To the people of Earth, the Wall of Fear was an insult and for the woman it had an impact on, she had taken one look at the great big temple with its hand prints, signatures in the concrete and stars of her father and his family and of the monsters before she had destroyed it with a fiery blast of energy and flame. The people of Earth praised her greatly for it and would do so again after she destroyed the large monument of her father that had been built into the rock near Mount Rushmore, as far as they all knew the rocks and boulders from the mountain were still strewn about, she had done a number to the monuments face, nearly wiping it out except for half of an eye.

"So far we are doing rather well." Tommy sighed. "But I worry about stress and her."

"We've done all we can to help her." Aisha replied. "Can we do anything else?"

"She keeps her mind on what she is doing, what she has planned." the stocky teenager sighed. "But when she is back in camp she just changes. We're excited about things and she acts like... like..."

"She's nervous, without a doubt." Kat said back. "Wouldn't you be if you'd of gone through what she had over the months?"

"I'd be in the looneybin." the stocky teenager laughed slightly. "She's a strong one to of lasted this long."

As if the mountain had steps on its slopes, the woman climbed up it easily until she was on the peak. The camp below her stretched out over fifty miles and from this height she could see that it was crowded, the people that were going around were near elbowing each other or turning just to the side to walk. With a sigh, the woman raised her arms, the fingers on her hands splayed, she held them out straight for just a second then rose them, the trees and bushes that were around the camp lifted from the ground, she did not toss them to the side put moved them to a pile where they would be chopped up for firewood. Next, after she had dropped the trees and her arms, she spread her legs out, bending them at the knee, then with her arms held out to the side of her body at ninety degree angles, this appearance gave her look like a chicken, but her hands were pointed palm down. It happened fast, she shoved her hands down and the ground from where the trees had been dropped, dust and dirt flew up and people screamed in the camp, many ran frantically and bumped into others. She made the ground that she had lowered even with the camp before doing something else. Seeing as the river that went through the jungle was ten miles away, much too far for the people in the camp to travel safely without being captured by the monsters that were looking for the camp, she rose up slightly. She didn't look like a chicken anymore, her arms were thrown to the side and her legs were slightly bent, with a graceful motion she made a small section of the ground she had just lowered slip further into the Earth, more dust and dirt rose as she did this. Next she looked at the still standing trees, with a graceful twirl, moving her arms gently, she made water from the trees rise, water that had been in the leaves, trunk and roots. She quickened her twirl and then, with a fierce throw, she threw all of the water she had gotten from the trees into the small section she had just lowered, making a locked in stream which flowed three miles. When this was done she nodded then descended from the mountain.

The woman, as she walked down the mountains side, was deep in thought. She was not stupid, she knew that her Ranger friends had been talking about her and voicing their concerns about her mental condition. She, too, was concerned about it. Ever since she had escaped from her father's palace and arrived on Earth she had been plagued by a fatigue so great and a mental strain that she thought she was going crazy. She hadn't been able to do much for a week, had only been able to roll over on the ground moaning in pain. The trip from her father's palace to Earth had not been easy, her teleportation skills were not as they should be and she had found herself on a distant planet far beyond that planet Pluto that was nothing but ice and snow. She had then used her elemental powers to force herself from that planet past Pluto going to Europa then she had had to stop and rest before going forward, this time using a mighty flame burst that had shot her from Europa to Earth; when she had landed on Earth she had found herself with near broken ribs and a wrist that was badly burned. She had landed in South America, the place she had moved the camp to later on, and had stayed for near a week; a forced stay to recover from her injuries. Then she had teleported to the refugee camp near the Command Center. The Rangers had flocked to her in great surprise, and in great relief to see that she was alive. She had been near naked, only dressed in leaves and vines that barely covered her delicate parts she had made from the jungle she had spent a week in to recover. Even barely clothed she had started moving the camp. She had moved first the women and children to the area they were in now then she moved the men. The camp had already been emptied of trees and bushes by about fifteen miles, the ground was smooth and even. She had had to increase the size of the camp three times now, and she had a feeling she would have to increase it again after she and the Rangers had liberated the camps on the East Coast of the United States. To make matters worse, they had not even started on rescuing people on the European continents.

"Probably have to increase the size of the camp tomorrow," she said to herself aloud. "today was Auburn, Ohio. Tomorrow we rescue the large camp in Gallia, County then we are finished with Ohio and can go on to Virginia and start liberating camps there."

Jason Lee Scott, the stocky teenager that had asked the older woman about increasing the size of the camp, lay on his back looking at the stars later on. The sky had darkened two hours ago and the stars and moon lit up the darkness right well, as they had done since the universes birth so many billions of years ago. He knew that they were working on borrowed time, that one day their easy conquests of setting people free from their prisoned camps would end and things would get difficult. He and his friends had liberated the western and central states, except for Ohio which they had just complete, with quite a bit of difficulty but they had done so, and with the older woman back who had strong magical powers they were quickly approaching the east coast states. It wasn't just him that knew this, Tommy who was lying on a pile of leaves near the stream that the older woman had made that day knew it too. The older woman had escaped her father twice and had defied him twice. The first time she had escaped and come back, soon followed by her father who was hell-bent on gaining control of her and Tommy was sure that her father would come again, this time more angry and dangerous. The older woman had said it would be soon but it was going on two weeks now, when Tommy had asked why he hadn't come yet the woman had responded by saying that he was probably letting himself heal up fully before he returned to Earth. She said that she had made a wave of liquids from her old man's Magic Chamber's Chemistry Set, cauldron and vials and that when the wave had struck her father the liquid had burned away the shoulders of his under robe and had burned his skin; when she had taken the opportunity to escape he had been smoldering, his skin had been sending up streams of smoke. She had no idea how injured he had been, and she had no idea how angry he was but she did say that she did know that he would be in a roar of anger so great that would spell trouble later on when he did decide to come to Earth to retrieve her.

"Like she said to us before we swept past the middle states," Tommy said to himself. "take advantage of the good times of freeing the people in the camps and having easy fights because once he arrives all them nice and easy fights will be gone and the real fighting will begin."

_Journal Entry #57_

_Unknown date and time, 1996_

_It won't be long, we've had a good run but it won't be long before our freeing of the camps will get difficult. I don't know how I know he is close and I don't really care, I just know that within the next few days he will be here and all hell will break under our feet! My half-sister who raised me and who I called mother once told me to trust in my instincts and intuition and that is what I am doing, sadly it is driving me mad. Bathilda of Greece once told me that I should be wary of my evil side, and the blonde woman in my dreams, her mother and my real mother Helen of Earth, says so too. I don't know how much evil I have in me, all I know is that my father is full evil and not half like me and that he has powers that are great; powers that could destroy my home planet if he wished it. _

_My dreams, those are things that still scare me. I've heard the description of my real mother and in my dreams... they're just too real! I can see her as clearly as I see the fire in front of me, her long blonde hair so finely made, so shiny and beautiful, her blue eyes so crystal blue they remind me of the water around Hawaii and her skin the color of light honey, her voice so sweet and kind and reassuring to me telling me that everything would be okay. If not that being strange then the rest of her is very scary as I can see her clothing, her two-tone blue dress made of fine cotton with a white band around her waist, her light brown sandals and the light blue veil that is tied around her hair, flowing down to the ground making it look like she has delicate wings. And then, I have to add the others in my dream as well. A female of moderate looks, a female of strange yet pretty appearance and then the cloaked female that claims that she is still alive but banished but is keeping her eye on me and will help if needed. These dreams, they are made even more real when I wake in the morning to find clothing in a folded heap beside me, exquisite clothing, expensive clothing not to mention the expensive brown boots that I found the other day. _

_My last dream was of the female that is cloaked, not only cloaked in a sheet but cloaked in shadows too. She came to me, told me to sit then told me a history of my father, of how he was to her and how she came to be banished. She claimed that she had wanted to save her home planet from my father, her half-brother, but that he had been so strong and powerful it had near been a walk-over. She had entered the fight for her planet's freedom three months before it had been conquered, had fought hard with her younger sister, another half sibling to my father, but both had been bested. To make matters worse the double cloaked woman had said that her half-brother had killed her younger sister right in front of her. _

_"He did so so coldly," the cloaked woman had said. "we had just lost the war, the planet was his and he had ordered all generals of forces that had gone against him to be brought to him. When me and my sister were thrown at his feet he had just looked then, with his oriental sword which was curved like a snake and coated in a special dust that shone even when no lights were on, he had pierced the heart of my sister. While my sister was gasping her last breaths, reaching her hand out towards me in an act of asking me to help her, my half-brother had looked at me. He was so cold, child, so cold and heartless. While looking at me with those fiercely angry golden-yellow eyes he twisted the sword then withdrew it. My sister dropped to the ground, dead right then and there, and he had stared at me with a sick grin on his face. Being as hurt as I was, hurt from seeing my dear baby sister killed by our own flesh and blood, I forgot all anger towards him, hurt filled it. Hurt and fear, my dear child, fear of my brother. He claimed that I was to be kept in his dungeon for all times, to be raped by the rats and gnawed on my the insects that crawled and lived in his dungeon. He said that he would torture me for the last of my days, child, that I would have each part of my ripped and torn and pinched and that he'd have hot wax dripped all over my naked body in places it shouldn't be and that when I would beg for him to kill me he'd laugh and just continue it on until I wasted away to nothing but dust on the floor. Just before he had ushered the order my fear of him reached the boiling point, I couldn't live such a life, I just couldn't! I feel so bad still this many thousands of years later for abandoning my baby sister's body, for leaving my planet and banishing myself to this one and most of all, showing weakness. Showing my fear by teleporting to this planet. Oh dear child I still feel great shame and guilt for abandoning my home planet!"_

_I woke up many times in a cold sweat, breathing so heavily that I thought my heart would burst from my chest! I don't know what is going on, I don't know why these dreams are happening. All I know is that these blasted dreams are driving me crazy and that I am afraid that I will lose it. Take this crystal that I am wearing, I had lost it after the first fight with my father. I had a dream of my mother, Helen of Earth, telling me to have control, to be careful and be sure of my powers and abilities before handing my the crystal that I had lost. She said she had been given the crystal by her mother, who had been given it by her mother and so forth. She also said that the crystal had a special power to it, that it was a shard from the Dacops Crystal which was very powerful and hidden on Earth waiting to be claimed whether by evil or good and that for the Dacops Crystal to be activated the shard had to be placed on the area where it had broken many thousands of years ago. _

_Well, whatever is going on here I am ready as can be to take it. As my friends are saying, I am getting stronger and my powers are getting better, I'm healing and getting stronger which is good. I'll need all the strength I can get to get through this. No! Not just strength; I need cunning and a good mental mind, the latter of which I fear I won't have much longer. My mental mind is still doing flip flops. I'm still having off dreams of being in my father's palace, still having dreams of my father looming up above me like in our second fight which left both he and me injured. And that is when I get visited by the cloaked woman or my mother, Helen of Earth or one of the other women that say that they love and care for me. _

_Will my father win against me and take me hostage again? Will he let his rage grow so great that he will want to kill me like he killed his half-sister? Will my mental mind be able to settle down so I can return to my calm and calculating self? Who are those ladies, are they just manifestations of my dreams or could they be real? And most of all; will I last to see my two hundredth and fifteenth birthday which is coming up here soon? At the rate I am going I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself in a tight-fitting white jacket with the sleeves tied behind my back and my arms held close around me inside the jacket by my two hundredth and fifteenth birthday, if not even before it! Well, the night grows late and I must try to sleep and gain control of myself, if that is possible that is._


	2. Chapter 2

The text books said that that state of Virginia was just two hundred miles wide and four hundred and thirty miles long, but since her father's take over he had ushered a few changes to the states. Her father had made Virginia and its neighboring state, West Virginia, join up to make a great big Virginia that crossed a total of three hundred and thirty miles wide and six hundred and seventy miles long, it was really ridiculous what he had done! For hundreds of years the two states had been separate and yet her father had just waltz in and decided on a change, one that had included tearing down the state lines and signs that said how close your were from each state. There were many people who had not been caught and who just traveled in a daze, some of whom when they went from West Virginia to Virginia got very confused. Tommy and his gang who had released five camps in West Virginia in the past five days after they had released the large camp located in Gallipolis Township in Gallia county, Ohio three days before. Now, they were in Virginia, or at least they thought they were, looking out at a camp that housed almost all of the citizens of Virginia.

The older woman was near the back of the camp, Tommy and his gang were all at the front. Tommy, Jason, Billy Cranston and Adam had wire cutters while Aisha and Kat had flags. The plan was a simple one: Tommy, Jason, Billy and Adam would cut the fence then pull it away fast then the woman who defied age would crash through the back of the fence in one of her extinct forms which would drive all of the able out of the camp through the opened fence to the teleportation window that was just fifty feet away. Tommy, Kat and Adam would then go into the camp and start rescuing the ones that are not able to escape on their own will while the older woman would distract the monster that guarded the camp.

"Use to be two monsters or a group of monsters to guard a camp," Kat whispered. "remember?"

"Yes," Adam Park answered. "I think the enemy is confused because their leader is not available."

Adam Park was a tall seventeen year old of Asian origins, he had deep brown eyes and dark black hair that he kept parted in the middle. He was wearing a striped multi green shirt, brown pants and black shoes on his feet. His hands were cold and numb, he could barely feel the wire cutters that he was gripping tightly in his hands. Adam, along with Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Billy and Jason were waiting on a signal, the same one that the old woman who had magical powers had given off before they had liberated the other camps.

"Surprised that their leaders brother or sister hasn't taken control." Kat whispered. "I mean, they did in Australia."

"That was when Master Vile finished taking over Earth." Billy whispered in a squeaky voice. "And they didn't take control, they were acting as generals for their brother."

Master Vile, that was one that made all of them shiver slightly. Billy, an eighteen year old American with blond hair that was cropped short and blue eyes, remembered well their encounters with the powerful sorcerer. Their first encounter had almost ended up in disaster, Master Vile had near conquered the Earth after he had acquired the Zeo Crystal. They had fought him for almost a month afterwards, almost every time he had almost come off succesful but luckily they had beaten him back. It had been a few months after he had left when the planet had started acting strange. Earthquakes going off all over the place, water sources splitting in half and draining, deserts getting rain and turning into an almost mud-logged mess and historical buildings being destroyed of near so. To their great surprise it hadn't been Master Vile doing these things but his unknown daughter, his youngest child. The Rangers had become friends with his youngest daughter right quickly, they had had a few hiccups from time to time but things were rather cool with them and they all liked having a friend that was over two hundred years old. Master Vile and his youngest daughter had had a few altercations, and Master Vile had actually captured her and taken her to his home planet a few times. Luckily, his daughter kept defying him and escaping. Billy was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans and had black and white tennis shoes on his feet. Like Adam's, Billy's hands were as cold as ice and numb.

"She ever say why he hasn't come here again?" Kat asked. "Seems strange that he hasn't..."

The signal! The loud rattling of the chain link fence on the other side by their aged friend, came suddenly. Tommy, Billy, Adam and Jason raced forward, they were snipping the chain wires before they had skidded to a stop. Tommy and Jason raced up the fence, snipping away as fast as they could, Billy and Adam did the other side just as fast. They had the fence cut down in a section before two minutes had passed. It was at that time that a ferocious roar was heard. Looking up, they saw a fifty foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex standing on the other end of the fence, the Tyrannosaur had dull red scales on her body and emerald-green eyes, the teeth were large and pearly white and as sharp as butcher knives, her claws wracked the fence, made it sway back and forth. Kat and Aisha started swinging the flags, a pair of panties that had been cut up and fastened to a stick, back and forth just as the Tyrannosaurus Rex rose one of her long and muscular back legs and kicked the section of fence she was near down. Civilians were now racing to their side of the camp now, the ones closest already passing through and headed to the teleportation window. The ones that had gone through the gap in the fence disappeared suddenly when they entered the window, more followed. In all, it took ten minutes for everyone in the camp that were able to walk on their own free will to escape through the teleportion window to the refugee camp and freedom. Tommy and Jason had just raced into the camp to help the sick, injured and pregnant get to safety when a monster ran at them.

"Stop you!" the monster yelled. "Stop!"

The monster, a tall humanoid that had graying black hair and a full black beard that was intermingled with gray hair, stopped short when he saw the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, one leg had a pink kerchief around the knee and the other leg was covered in flame-like designs that went up to the groin area, a black belt was in the loops of the jeans, the buckle was gold. The monster wore no shirt but he had a chain crisscrossing across his chest that was gold. He wore a black fedora with a flame-designed band around the brim, his long nose stood out from his face and was orange in color. A pair of horns stuck out from his shoulders, a red oriental fan was in his left hand. The monster's eyebrows were gray as was his mustache, his black boots were badly scruffed up. He had black gloves that ran to his elbows on both of his hands. His body was athletic, not big but athletic, he had a lot of muscle on his chest and shoulders.

"Oh boy," the monster snickered evilly. "won't your father be proud to know where you are."

"Last I heard he was pealing burnt skin Pinocchio." the Tyrannosaur rumbled. "You, though, will be picking yourself off of the ground Professor Longnose!"

With a roar the Tyrannosaur ran forward, picking each leg up gracefully but powerfully, Professor Longnose stepped to the side to escape her charge at him but he had forgotten she had a tail. With a quick turn the Tyrannosaur had him flying through the air, he landed on the other side of the fence. The old woman who had transformed into a Tyrannosaur roared once then ran forward, the Professor had just gotten up and was jumping over the fence, he had just landed on the other side when the Tyrannosaur struck him. He poked at the Tyrannosaurs eyes, kicked at her belly and tried to force her legs out from underneath of her, his efforts were in vain. The Tyrannosaur opened her great mouth, the teeth glinting on the sun's rays, then with a growl she sunk them into Professor Longnose's arm. The Professor sent up a howl of pain and pulled back, the great teeth inside the mouth slid across his arm, drawing blood and making a bigger wound. From the corner of the Tyrannosaurus' great emerald-green eye she saw that the last of the refugees was being carried out to the teleportion window. With a load rumble and a shake of her large head, the Tyrannosaur sent the Professor flying in the air, his blood dropping to the ground as he was thrown and his hat flew by his head. Turning around, the old woman who was disguised as a Tyrannosaurus Rex ran, the ground shook whenever she placed a foot down as if an earthquake was happening. When she reached the gap in the fence near the teleportation window she transformed into her true form.

"Princess!" Professor Longnose shrieked. "Princess... stop!"

But it was too late, the Professor's opponent went through the window and the window closed itself forever behind her. Standing up, brushing himself off with his good hand, Professor Longnose stared at the empty camp before him. He knew that Master Vile, his master, would be very angry with him for not catching up and catching his daughter. With a sigh he turned and went to the pole phone, when he picked it up there was a ringing before it was picked up, the Professor's mouth was dry, his arm was still bleeding greatly and he felt great shame and confusion. His only order was to guard the camp, not fight the Master's daughter, but he had a feeling deep within his gut that he would be yelled at.

"House of Vile, this better be good." a sour-sounding feminine voice answered.

"Is Master Vile available?" Professor Longnose asked, he swallowed hard.

"He's right here beside me," the sour-voiced female answered. "do you wish to speak with him? You do know he wants only important calls sent to him right?"

"I just had an encounter with his daughter..." Professor Longnose only had time to get that out, suddenly the phone made a cracking sound then a whirring sound before he heard the angered breathing of his master.

"Where?" he heard Master Vile say into the phone." Where was she?"

"Earth, sir." the Professor answered, his throat was real dry now. "She's been helping the Rangers liberate the camps sir."

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a minute before a deep angered breathing was heard, then a hiss followed by a growl. Master Vile had been injured by his daughter some weeks ago and was being tended to by his own personal physician, who had insisted that he get a nurse to live at his palace to help as the burns to his head and upper torso were bad enough that he could barely move. The reason why Master Vile had not arrived on Earth soon after his daughter had escaped, the reason why he had not tracked her down and recaptured her, was because he had gotten a bad infection on his ears and shoulders that prevented him from moving, walking was difficult for about a week the Professor had heard once. As far as he knew, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, Master Vile's two oldest children, were still at the palace lending a hand to their father as much as they could.

"Capture her if you can." he heard Master Vile say, a great rage was behind his voice. "I'll be on Earth in a week and when I do things will happen. Bad things! Very bad, very evil, very rotten things!"

Before Master Vile hung up he had an altercation with the nurse who started in saying that he wouldn't be able to move for more than a week and wouldn't be fully able to do magical stuff for another month yet. The Professor stood with the phone pressed against his head, his hand pressed hard against his mouth to keep the laughter in. Master Vile had allowed only his two previous wives and his daughter fret over him without much of a fuss but when it came to any other woman he tended to become extra stubborn. Professor Longnose remembered a time when the Master had a surgery to fix a hernia, the nurse hadn't wanted him to get up and walk or do anything strenuous for two months. That had not gone well, the nurse had very close to being kicked out of his palace. Before the phone clicked off Master Vile started cursing at the nurse, his voice growing louder and louder with each response to the nurse. The nurse did win one small victory before the phone went dead; she said it was time for Master Vile's nap and Master Vile did agree to that.

The camp in Virginia had a great many injured and pregnant persons in it, many of the pregnant were in labor and were hastily ushered to tents where they could give birth in peace. The injured were taken to their own tents where they would be tended to. Tommy walked across the camp with a tray in hand that was full of Kiwi slices, when he got to his friends he offered them the slices and each took two. They were in high spirits, all but one. Angel Irene, the one that was commonly now called The Old Woman, sat off by herself, her face set in a frown looking out at the stream she had made a week ago when she had increased the size of the camp. Her long flowing red hair fell over her face, it gave her an exotic and gorgeous appearance.

"Hey Old One," Jason said, he sat beside her. "how's it going?"

"If I were human and mortal I'd be slapping you across the face." Angel replied. "Doing fine just deep in thought."

"We have just one more camp before we're finished with Virginia and can go onto to the Carolinas." Jason said. "Then we can do Georgia and Florida before heading north."

"And then after we do up north we head across the ocean and free the European camps." Angel answered back. "All the while keeping our eyes open for dear old diddy-bo."

"Diddy-bo?" Jason repeated, he was silent for a second then burst into laughter. "Diddy-Bo of boy I can just see your father's face when you say that to him."

"I won't be calling him Diddy-Bo, Jase." Angel said, she sounded far away. "I don't even like calling him my father."

Jason was silent, Angel had been acting this way for a while now and he was getting concerned. Yes, he knew she didn't like her father much but he also knew that before she had returned it had been just injure her father to drive him back into a retreat, now it was destroy if you want I don't care. He had told her what he had found in the book she had left behind, the book titled The Vile: A Chronicle of the Vile Family, about the two extra siblings he had and she had cut him off by saying that one was dead and one could very well be alive, and that she wouldn't have to worry about them as she didn't see her father's one living half sibling coming into this battle as she was scared to death of her father; which was justifiable Jason had thought when he was told that. Ever since then he could barely get her to talk any on her ill-wanted family, and if she did speak it was like she wasn't there, like in a different world or in deep space.

"I worry about you." Jason said suddenly, he had not meant to say anything else to her. "You're acting weird."

"I am weird!" Angel growled at him. "If you haven't noticed I am a non-mortal being, a magical being, that was raised amongst you humans. I have had no connections with magical folk before now."

"I wasn't..." Jason started but was interrupted.

"And if you haven't noticed I have been on Earth for a long time and see myself more connected to human beings than magical folk, even preferring human company to magical company because I have no clue as to how to act when I'm around magical folk." Angel kept going, her voice was now rising. "I don't know how to act, or how to speak to a magical person! To them you humans and your actions are odd except the action of procreation which is the same as is birthing. Magical people live opposite to humans, what you humans do magical people do the opposite! And, sadly, I was raised in the human's practices and have no rinky dink idea and am rather uncomfortable around magical people and lately been drawing away from your humans because of your attitudes that have been changing towards others the past thirty years. You humans are getting more and more conceited and it is driving me insane!"

Jason was silent, fully silent, Angel's words had cut through him like knives! He knew how people could be these days, some acted very conceited, some very unappreciative, some very stubborn and some even violent. It was very rare to find someone who cared about everyone and everything other than him or herself. Angel was heading on her two hundredth and fifteen birthday, she was much older than he was and had seen much much more than he. She had seen the US purchase the Louisiana Purchase in 1803, had seen Antarctica discovered in 1820 before she had gone off to the Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic for a hundred years then returned to see Stock Market crash in 1929, the Irish Civil War in 1929 which lasted a year, Communism rise after World War I, Egypt becoming independent through the Declaration of 1922, the Women's Suffrage Movement in 1920, Prohibition, Babe Ruth play baseball, Man O' War and his offspring race, she had even transformed to a horse so she could be included in the horse racing and had joined the mourning masses when each Man O' War offspring would be retired to stud, War War II, The Gulf War, Vietnam, the Mexican Revolution, the Cold War, Korea and the Chinese Civil War. She had been around a long time and had witnessed and participated in many things, many things that inspired Jason and the other Rangers greatly.

"Sometimes we feel a bit out of touch with humanity as well." Jason said gently. "Not just you that feels that way. We all feel a bit estranged from..."

"Oh will you just hush up!" Angel spat angrily. "I'm not estranged from anyone just disappointed that you humans are headed the way you are."

"The new generation..." Jason started to say.

"The new generation is peanuts compared to the old one pal!" Angel near yelled. "The old generation didn't pollute the oceans, destroy wildlife, destroy forests or go overboard with breeding. It didn't get bad until after that Vietnam War and I see it getting no better."

It was quiet between the two before Angel got up and walked off, Jason looked at her backside sadly. He was even more worried now, worried about his friend who seemed to be losing it and fast. Looking down, he saw a rock between his feet. Slowly, he moved it from side to side, tapping it gently with each foot. There was a crunching of pebbles behind him and before he knew it, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Tommy.

"Hey Jason." Tommy said. "She alright?"

"I'm not sure, really." Jason sighed. "been acting a bit strange lately."

"I've noticed, she's not been very peppy lately for someone who had escaped her father." Tommy said sadly. "Makes me wonder..."

"Stress has her going crazy I think." Jason said suddenly. "Her father, her siblings, her uncle and aunt, not to mention now having to free people in the camps and fight monsters all at once. She's fighting it, but I don't think she'll win this battle."

"Think it's more deeper than that." Kat said, she came up suddenly on Tommy's right. "She thinks she doesn't belong anywhere, I overheard her tell you that and could detect the hurt there. She's a hybrid between humans and evil, and was raised as a human child but shipped off by her sister to a school for a hundred years..."

"That don't make any sense though!" Tommy said in a high whisper. "She's got experience with magical folk, a hundred years worth. She should know how to..."

"Magical children." Jason interrupted. "Not grown ups for children and school isn't really the place to learn coping skills with your part half either."

"That's true!" Kat and Tommy said together.

There was no moon or stars out that night, the clouds were out and threatening rain showers on the camp below. The Rangers had teleported to the Command Center to spend the night with Alpha and Zordon, or so they had told Angel when they had left. Angel was sitting on the ground facing the camp, her back pressed flat against a rock. Beside her were her boots and socks, if she had been in her cave she would have been wearing just her undergarments but this being an open camp you couldn't just let all fly out in the open and get comfy. Her eyelids slowly lowered until they were closed, a gentle sound of snoring came from her as she slept, her hands fell to her lap and remained there and her head dipped forward, her chin touching her collar-bone. The dreaming started quickly.

"Don't lose hope child," she heard. "we're here to help you."

"Who are you?" she asked, she was in a dark room, the floor was smooth and the ceiling above was like sky, dark blue with thin wisps of clouds billowing about. "Where are you?"

"You will find out soon, my child." the hidden figure said. "Just until then, keep control and don't lose your sanity."

"A bit too late for that!" Angel yelled. "These dreams are enough to drive a sane person crazy!"

"These dreams are not dreams." a familiar honey-sounding voice called out.

The lights in the room she was in suddenly turned on, the floor underneath of her feet was dark blue in color and the walls almost looked transparent, they were light light blue, almost white in color. There was a couch off to the side of the room, a couch in the shape of a C, it looked like a great big puffy cloud only it was light gray in color, not like typical white clouds. Sitting on the couch was the cloaked and shadow filled figure, and beside her was Helen of Earth. Helen stood up and walked over to her. Angel could tell she had gotten most of her gracefulness from her mother, Helen had a youthful walk, a walk so graceful and elegant she looked like she could fly. When she got to Angel she stood just an inch shorter but had so much control she looked much taller. Helen's hair was dark copper golden blonde, it flowed down past her shoulders, her eyes were a nice shade of blue, like the waters around Hawaii, you could get lost easily in them eyes. Her skin was fair in color, not tanned bad yet not milk-white, more like between the two. The gown she was wearing was different this time, it was periwinkle. When the woman who should have been long gone wrapped her thin yet strong arms around Angel she felt that the fabric of the dress was smooth cotton and very comfortable. Helen gently grabbed Angel's hand and led her to the couch. Angel sat between the two women, between Helen of Earth and the woman that was both cloaked in a full black body veil and shadows.

"No need to be afraid dear." the shadowy woman said, she placed a hand on Angel's back and Angel felt great warmth and comfort from it. "We're not going to hurt you."

"If this isn't a dream what is it?" Angel asked. "A vision or something?"

"Dear you must not have attended fully the Academy," the shadowy woman said gently. "no, this isn't a dream or a vision."

"We've entered your sub-conscience dear." Helen answered. "You can see us fully and interact and we can interact with you."

"I had no intention to finish a full term at the Academy." Angel sighed, she shrugged the hand of the shadowy woman off of her. "No intention to become evil."

"That was a good choice dear," Helen said in her ear. "a real good choice, and you are entitled to your own choices."

"You need to slow up sweetheart." the shadowy woman said in her ear. "You're pushing yourself too fast. Going to fast and in a hurry is not good for the mental mind."

"I'm not sure I have much left." Angel sighed. "After what all I went through last time with..."

There was a sound of gentle thunder and Angel stood up sharply, her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow rings around the pupils went all around the room. Her breath caught in her chest, her mind whirled frantically. A door, a transparent door, had lifted far across the room and a man with gray hair was walking through it. Helen stood up, she gently placed her hand on Angel's back and gave her a reassuring pat. Next, Angel found herself sitting back between the two women, the man walked up to her and smiled.

"Terrible experience," the shadowy figure said, from underneath her veil Angel could see her shaking her head. "my brother did a terribly dirty thing by separating your mental mind and body. Could have been very dangerous for you."

"That Vile was no good!" Helen exclaimed, she fluttered her hands about and somehow it made her even more beautiful. "Why, he said he would make a spell to force me to stay with him if I said no to him one more time."

"He does have good intentions though," the shadowy woman said. "he wants to get to know and be with his daughter."

"But he is doing it wrong." Helen said. "Being too forceful, too evil and mean."

The man in front of Angel was wearing a tan robe, an Egyptian blanket was around his shoulders. The blanket was of thin quality, light yellow in color with black cats all around the ends and a giant eye in the center which was surrounded by sun rays. A thick band was around his waist, he had brown sandals on his feet. The man had brown eyes and a medium complexion, his nose was hooked but his cheek bones were set high in his face. Beside the gray hair he had a youthful look to his face.

"My brother was always one to be persistent," the shadowy woman said. "otherwise he wouldn't have come off conquering Gamma-Vile."

"I injured my father." Angel said suddenly. "I..."

"Only temporary dear," the shadowy woman said gently. "he'll be back."

"And with a nasty tempered vengeance." Angel sighed. "I'm doomed to Hades and back and probably won't be able to live my life the way I'd like to again."

"Slow up dear," the shadowy woman said, she placed her hand on Angel's shoulder. "you don't have to push yourself so hard, you've already proved you are decent."

"I have people to save that are in camps." Angel said with sudden alarm. "People that are sick, injured and..."

"My brother may be cruel but he won't allow for anyone to pass." the shadowy woman replied. "Trust me, I know him. He's evil, but he's one of the few known evil ones that prefer to have someone to rule over. With no one to rule the conquering in his eyes is a useless success."

"How do you know that?" Angel asked, she stood up suddenly. "How do you know that!"

"Because I've seen him conquer before, dear." the shadowy woman said.

The shadowy woman stoop up, as did Helen, Angel was enveloped in hugs and for some reason that made her feel a bit better. She had no idea why but she felt great trust towards the shadowy woman, she felt that the woman meant her no harm and just wanted to help. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned, the gray-haired man was standing behind her, he had two swords in his hands. She couldn't see the swords well, they were covered in a cloth.

"When you wake you will find these near you." the shadowy woman said in her ear. "Use them well, they were my own. A gift from my mother who got them from her ten-year flare. They will prove worthy of you, I am sure."

The dream, or entities that popped into her sub-conscience, ended after the shadowy woman and Helen of Earth hugged her again. Angel's eyes opened slowly, it took her a while to focus her vision. The sun was just barely up, people were walking around, some were going to the breakfast lines and others were just stretching their arms and legs. Angel shook her head and pushed herself up to a squat. She was about to stand when a glint of steel met her eyes. Looking to the left of her, about half a feet from her sat two swords. Yawning loudly, she sat and slid over to them, taking both into her lap. She took the first sword's sheath off, the first sword was the longer of the two. The handle was gold and covered in precious gems, the head was of a Cobra's head with the mouth open, the hood was open. The blade of the sword was smooth, no nicks or dents in it, it was coated in a fine gold dust that made the silver steel shine brilliantly. The second sword, when she removed the sheath, was smaller and the blade was thinner. The head of this sword had an Eagle on it, the beak curled gently down, a tassel was connected to the back of the head of the Eagle. This sword's blade was coated in a diamond dust. Angel sat still for a few minutes, rubbing her fingers across the two swords, marveling at their beauty and sharpness, before she stood. She tied the two swords to her belt by their leather bands that were around the sheath's.

"So, what camp do we rescue today?" Kat asked.

"I say the camp just over the border of North Carolina." Tommy replied, he had an apple in his hand. "That one had quite a bit of children in it."

"Perfect! We'll..." Aisha started to say excitedly.

"We'll rest up today." Angel said, she walked up suddenly and stood beside Tommy. The two swords on her belt shone and glinted in the sunlight.

"A lot of camps left to do, Angel." Tommy said sharply. "We need to get these people out and..."

"We cannot do anything while being bushwacked." Angel said suddenly. "Need to plan ahead then go. Make plans, Tommy, then talk to me about them. We go to rescue them people in the camp in three days."

"There may be injured people in that camp!" Billy exclaimed. "We need to go now and get them!"

"We will," Angel said, she held Billy's gaze for a minute before he turned away. "The injured, sick and pregnant will be saved first this time, then we'll go for the rest afterwards. Three days, let me prepare myself mentally and physically before we do."

Angel left then, Tommy's mouth dropped in shock, this was the first time in almost a month since she had gone back to her usual air of attitude, as if she had gained control of herself over the night. Billy and Aisha were talking about the two swords on her belt, Tommy hadn't seen them. Kat shook her head then sat down, she was very confused. Jason and Adam, the latter being a bit offensed by Angel by saying that she was putting the rescuing of the people in the North Carolina camps off for three days, stared at her as she left. Jason was the one that broke the silence between the whole group.

"Well," he said. "looks like we have our job. Get the plan of rescuing the able from the first camp in North Carolina together. Lets get a few down then take them to Angel."

"I hope she knows what she is doing." Kat sighed. "Leaving them people, them poor people, in the camps we haven't reached yet for three days."

"Angel's gone crazy!" Adam exclaimed. "Let us make a plan and go to the camp, forget about her! She's gotten cold and hostile feet. She'll probably be the next monster we fight."

"Don't say that!" Kat said angrily. "Angel is not a monster!"

"No, she's the daughter of one," Adam replied. "and that's just as bad as a monster in my book."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was eating his words a week later, Angel had proved that her mind was very in tune and she was in control and the two swords that she carried around he found that whenever she used them wonderful and impressive things happened. When liberating the first two camps in the Carolinas she had used both swords, both monsters that guarded the camps were destroyed on impact. She had excellent skills with the sword; she was lightning fast in her twirls, her kicks were effortless and her swings were so graceful. She kicks would send the monsters flying in the air while the twirls while the swords are held out would tear the monsters apart, it was the double swing down that did the monsters in. She hadn't transformed into anything, just grew to fifty feet tall and started using her swords. When Kat had asked her one day why she hadn't transformed into anything Angel had replied saying that she was conserving her energy for when it was needed and just seeing her was a distraction enough for the Rangers to get everyone to safety.

While the Rangers and Angel were having their way in freeing the camps, Professor Longnose was having a field day in keeping calm. He was given reports on each attack and had placed three monsters in the last camp in the Carolinas. He just couldn't believe that the Rangers and Angel were walking over them, it was like they entered the camp for a cup of Mud-Tea and a chat then left unscathed. Besides the three monsters that he had ordered to guard the last camp in the Carolinas, he had also stationed himself there.

"We're ready, Angel." Tommy said into his walkie. "In position."

"Wait for my signal." Angel replied back.

Professor Longnose walked back and forth in the camp, his eyes all over the place. The three ugly and slimy looking turtle monsters that he had ordered to guard the camp stood in a triangle-formation, one of the far side of the camp, another directly across from him and the last in front of Tommy and the Rangers. This wasn't going to be an easy victory, Tommy had positioned himself and the Rangers behind the ugly turtle monster but he would have preferred to of been between the turtle monsters. He was about to make the order to move when he felt the winds of energy strike his face, a pink energy floated up from the southern side of the camp. Before anyone knew it, standing above them was one ugly monster, one that terrified even Tommy and the Rangers.

The monster that Angel had transformed into was a horrifying Scorpion-like creature with human-like arms and legs, the hands on the arms were not hands but piercers and the feet were not feet, the legs ended in a single claw. The monster Angel had transformed into had an ugly face, when she opened her mouth to roar they saw she had two sets of great big and sharp canines with the other teeth being smaller canines with more rows of teeth all along the inside of her mouth going back almost to her throat-hole, her mouth was long. Her eyes jutted up from her head and were bright emerald-green in color, her skin was dull red. A row of self-moving finger-like appendages came out of her back, they each ended in a single claw. She had a long Lobster-like tail that ended in a two-pronged point, like a scorpions tail. The turtle monster turned around when she sent out a cackling roar out from deep and froze in place, she held her left human-like arm out and a tube shot out from a hole in the palm of the piercer, it wrapped around the monster who started to scream. Angel stood almost sixty feet tall, she lifted the slimy turtle monster up and tossed him into her mouth. When she crunched down blood squirted out all over the place. The remaining turtle monsters looked at each other then ran, turned out that the Rangers didn't need to use their wire cutters as the monsters ran right through the fence, making a hole near where the teleportation window was, luckily for the Rangers the turtle monsters ran left and went past their window of escape. Professor Longnose stared out in shock, his mouth dropped low, his eyes bulging from their sockets. Angel took one step into the camp and the inhabitants that could run ran through the hole that the slimy turtle monsters had made then went into the teleportation window, disappearing into it.

"Come on lets stop gawking and get saving!" Billy exclaimed.

The Rangers rushed into the camp and started helping the injured, panic-stricken children who had frozen in place, sick and pregnant get out when Angel went towards Professor Longnose. She swept her tail back and forth then a green energy blast fired from the stinger that hit the ground a foot from the Professor. He jumped out of his stunned disbelief and grew large, after he was done he ran at the monster in front of him and swung his fist. He recoiled his hand and howled in pain after he had slugged Angel in the stomach. Angel stood in place and laughed in his face, he jumped around her then leaped onto her back. He jabbed both hands into her eyes then wrapped his arms around her head, which was a big mistake. Angel howled from having her eyes jabbed, the slash mark that went across her right eye opened and her blood started flowing from it. She flung her head back once then she clamped her mouth shut, the Professor had wrapped his arms around her head while her mouth had been open. Her large and sharp-pointed minor teeth crunched down on both of his arms, blood dropped like a waterfall from her mouth. Professor Longnose roared in pain and pulled his arms back, Angel hurled herself up and dumped him clear across the fence she had stepped over.

"What kind of monster is that?" Kat screamed up at her.

Angel looked at Kat, blood still oozing down her mouth, a few seconds later she was enveloped in pink energy, a soft energized wind blew her hair back. The sixty foot monster that stood over the camp suddenly shrunk, changing the entire time, until a human materialized in its place. Angel's clothes were in tatters and her hair was a mess, a stream of blood was still coming down from her mouth but the slash-mark wound that went across her eye had stopped bleeding. She shook her head then pointed to the opened fence before taking off, Kat followed quickly after her. They went through the teleportation window together, when they entered the camp Angel took two steps then collapsed, her hands flew out behind her and she slammed face-down on the dirt.

"Angel!" Kat screamed.

Angel woke up a few hours later with a horrible headache, her head felt like it was going to split in two! The medical personal in the medical tents were dealing with the more serious cases, there were three standing around a woman who was giving birth, another two that were helping a man who was getting sick and four more were standing around a child who had a broken arm and leg. The only one near her was a nurse and the only reason she was near was because she was getting a towel for the pregnant lady's baby. Angel lay on her side, staring at the woman who was in labor across the way. The woman was having a time, she was in great pain and the doctors were constantly telling her it would be okay. Within ten minutes, her baby was born; crying like a raging thunderstorm and dripping in uterus slime. When the baby was handed to the woman for the first time, still a slopping mess, Angel turned away. She had had many sexual relationships in her long life, many of whom that she had loved to of had a kid or two with. But, for some reason her heritage prevented her from doing so with humans, when she had visited the gynecologist who worked on the grounds of Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic had told her after an experiment had been done on one of her extracted eggs that only a magical mate would produce a child with her. Angel wouldn't mind having a kid, just one wouldn't hurt, but with a magical being she wasn't too keen on that idea. Despite being sexually mature she hadn't done anything sexually in almost fifty years.

Angel pulled herself up into a sitting position, when the sheet over her fell she saw that her clothes were torn to pieces and when she saw in the mirror the stitching on her face that closed up the opened slash-mark that had been re-opened by Professor Longnose. That wound, and the two alongside it, had been very slow in healing. Sighing, she threw off the sheet and stood up, she nodded to the nurse who asked her if she was okay then exited the medical tent. It was dark out, the stars were out but the clouds drifted over them almost making them disappear. She headed to the rock that she would sleep against, she wasn't tired but with her head feeling like it was about to split in two she felt she'd better take it easy for a while. As soon as she leaned her back against the rock she drifted off to sleep.

"Creating monsters of your own to transform into to free the people in the camps can be rather dangerous," a voice echoed. "be glad it's just a headache and not something much worse."

Angel took a step from were she was and fell down, she placed her hands out in front of her to protect her face but her knee slammed against something hard and she yelled out in pain. With her pained yell a series of torches lit up, lighting a wooden shack from which she was inside of. The room that she was in was warm and toasty, a fire burned in the fireplace and what looked to be roasting beef was hanging over top of it. A unique couch stood over to the far side of the room, it was wooden except for the fluffy cushions. A hard wood coffee table stood in front of it. Angel slowly pushed herself up and limped around, she had done a full circle when suddenly from the shadows stepped the woman that was veiled and covered in shadows.

"Come, sit with me." the woman said. "We need to talk."

"And with that I take you're going to lecture me." Angel said, she rolled her eyes.

"In a way yes," the shadow covered woman answered. "but I also have something for you that you will need."

Angel limped over to the couch and sat down on it, the woman followed behind her. When the woman was seated she placed her hand on Angel's knee which was throbbing in pain, it seemed that her touch was all that was needed for the pain to be gone. Angel shook her head then looked at the woman, in the deep recesses of her mind she thought of ripping back the veil and taking her first look at the woman who was cloaked in shadows, but she pushed the thought away.

"Take it easy on your powers dear," the woman said. "especially making your own monsters, it can be dangerous."

"How is me making my own monsters to transform into dangerous?" Angel asked.

"Can be bad for the body, not to mention the side effects afterwards." the woman replied. "As you can tell with that nasty headache you have."

"How did you -" Angel's jaw dropped in shock.

"I can see what you are doing, my dear." the woman answered. "I've been following you since day one."

"Day one?" Angel repeated, her voice high. "Of what my life?"

"Well, yes and no." the woman laughed a little. "I saw you born, I saw you raised then I saw you go off to school before I took a little vacation. I didn't started really watching you until after my brother arrived on Earth looking for you."

"Like something of an unknown guardian angel." Angel said almost to herself.

"Something like that yes." the woman that was hidden in shadow said. "I noticed that you have just one pair of clothes, and those were just ripped to pieces."

Angel didn't know how to react to being watched throughout the years and she didn't know how to voice it either. A bundle suddenly appeared on the coffee table, a large bundle that was tied with string, a smaller bundle was beside it and underneath both bundles was a larger one which really had her mind going. When the woman spoke again, so close to her ear it seemed, Angel turned sharply. The woman was still seated beside her, but she was not near her ear, there was about twelve inches between them.

"There's some clothes in the bundles for you except for the larger bundle." the woman said. "That larger bundle is something that will help you see your enemy without being seen yourself. Use it well."

"Wow! Uh thank you!" Angel said, her voice was very high with excitement. "Who are you?"

"You will find out in due time my child." the shadowy woman said, she suddenly faded out and Angel woke up. Angel shook her head, her headache was still there but it wasn't as bad as it had been before she fell asleep. After she had finished shaking her head she saw three bundles beside her. She reached over and pulled them over to her lap, she fingered the strings around the first bundle then untied it, when she pulled the paper back she saw three shirts. All three were of finely made cotton, very soft to the touch, each were two-toned but they were each different colors. The first shirt was two-tone black and gray, while the one underneath was of the same design as the one she had been wearing when she had transformed into ther created monster, the third was sunburst colored. The smaller bundle had two pairs of blue jeans, one faded and the other plain, and a long Arabian dress that was red. The third bundle, when she opened it she did so with trembling fingers. Inside the third bundle was a mirror that was surrounded by a gold frame. She almost burst out laughing when, suddenly, the mirror stopped showing her reflection and changed, she stared in disbelief as Professor Longnose came into view.

"Dara Dara I swear put Master Vile on the phone now!" the Professor was yelling. "This is urgent, his daughter is heading into dangerous magic now!"

"I can't, the nurse gave him a pill that made him sleep." Dara Dara's voice came through the phone, Angel was surprised she could hear both conversations. "Do you know how much stress that dreaded child has made on him! He has gotten little sleep since her escape."

"Something needs to be said and done about her and fast," Professor Longnose exclaimed, he punched the window of the phone booth, shattering the glass. "if not she is going to kill herself! She is now creating her own monsters to fight us! You know how dangerous that is to an inexperienced witch!"

"I do and that concerns me greatly," Dara Dara sighed. "I can't do anything though..."

"Well think of something to do and fast before this Princess... this daughter of Vile kills herself!" Professor Longnose yelled. "I don't want her blood on my hands and as you know Master Vile insists on having her in his family."

"I know." Dara Dara said. "And I agree that she does need to be in our family. I'll talk to Vile about this and get back to you later."

The mirror got fogged up then changed, Angel saw her reflection again. She had no clue what was going on, she figured she had slightly injured her father but from the sounds of it it had been more than a slight injury, especially so if a nurse was giving him pills and Professor Longnose was talking to his younger full sister, Dara Dara. With a sigh she stood up, she went to the mountain and used her elemental powers to move the rock that she had placed to hide a cave. When the rock was moved she walked into the cave. She placed the bundles of clothing down on a natural-made shelf then walked over to the far end of the cave were she had placed the two swords that the woman who was veiled and covered in shadows, she gently stood the mirror up beside the swords then turned, while walking away from the mirror and swords she took off the tattered clothing she had on. When she left the cave, replacing the rock in front of the cave's entrance, she had on the new sunburst two-toned shirt that looked like it belonged on a hippie and the faded pair of jeans, she was barefoot but had no problem with that. A heavy aroma of sausages and pancakes was in the air and it aroused her stomach, which growled fiercely. She went to the breakfast line and waited her turn, hoping that there would be a pancake left over for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita Repulsa threw the tall double doors of the library open with a grunt, a newspaper was clinched in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. The only one she wanted to speak with was her baby brother, and he was right in front of her sitting at the mahogany oval table that had their father's name initialed on it reading a book, or at least she thought he was. Rito was not one known to have his nose in a book for long, which was why their father had been so disappointed about his grades at the Academy which were just under average. The dark red carpet's hovering mist drifted away as she walked towards her brother, when she placed her hand on his shoulder he jumped.

"Rita!" Rito Revolto exclaimed. "Can't you make yourself known before you come up on someone like that!"

"Couldn't resist baby brother." Rita screeched in a soft teasing voice, it didn't matter if she whispered or used any soft or low forms of voice tone, her voice would always come out in a screech. "Did you read the paper?"

"The one from Dooshunka village?" Rito asked. "Yeah, already read it. Has an article on dad and his current situation on the first page. I took it to him earlier for him to read."

"No not that paper!" Rita screeched frustratingly. "The paper from Earth you dolt!"

"Oh, no not that paper." Rito said, he turned around and went back to looking at the book in front of him. "What's in it?"

As if in answer, Rita slammed the newspaper in front of him the went around the table and sat in the vacant silver painted chair with dark blue cushion, the two chairs that they were sitting on were really meant for the longer table that was on the far side of the library, but since the two siblings had been children they had always pulled the two chairs from that table over to the oval table with their father's name initialed into it in gold paint. Above the table that they were sitting at was a chandelier of gold painted bone that held silver sticked candles, Rita had always favored her father's since of style and decorations that were around his palace and the chandelier above was one of her favorites. Rito had to agree, he was rather fond of the chandelier above as well.

"Bitch!" Rito yelled lowly. "That great brat of a sister of mine is going to make our father's plans for that planet go up in smoke!"

"She's set free all of the camps in the Americas, the papers says." Rita growled, although her screech was low it was still hearable. "Makes me so mad I could puke!"

"Paper also mentions that the Rangers are helping her." Rito hissed.

"So what!" Rita shrieked. "Angel has been releasing civilians, daddy had a reason to keep them in the camps! He was going to keep all civilians in the camps until an area was mapped and built for them to live on. He even had plans for the suburbs and mini-towns drawn up and was going to speak to contractors and construction workers..."

"Don't see that happening now." Rito sighed. "Do we tell him?"

Rita looked at her brother, Rito looked most like her father and she felt a pang of jealousy towards him sometimes about it. Rito was a fully formed skeleton, not a bit of flesh on his body, one side of his body was camouflaged and the other was white, his teeth were slightly rotted, although his face was skull-like he had been born with a helmet on his head, like his body it was half camouflaged with the other half being white. He had green bands around his wrists, the belt around his waist had small skulls hanging from it. Rito stood up and stretched, every bone in his body cracked and moaned.

"Well, lets go." Rito said. "Dad's up in the gym I think."

"How long has it been again?" Rita asked. "Two months?"

"Just about, he's getting his strength back and his powers are just as strong, if not stronger, than they were before he was injured." Rito answered.

"If I ever see that slut of a sister of mine again I'll throttle her!" Rita exclaimed angrily. "Hurting daddy like that! Destroying his plans, escaping again... daddy needs to teach her a good lesson."

"I have a feeling that he will this time." Rito said, he turned around and walked out of the library with Rita following in his shadow.

The gym was a huge room on the seventh floor of their father's palace, they teleported to it then slowly they entered. Not only was there an in-door track all around the gym with jumping courses on it, there were also many weight lifting machines, ropes and dummy's for practicing magic on. Their father was working on the Terrible Treader, a treadmill that sloped up sharply. There were no railings on this treadmill, a pair of weights on bungee chords hung on both sides of the treadmill which their father was pulling down as he ran. As they got closer they noticed that each weight had the number 500 on them, it was very well known that their father could lift over a thousand pounds and for a guy who was over a hundred thousand years old he looked in great shape. Rito had the newspaper clinched tightly in his hand, but he had forgotten it, as had Rita. Both watched as the meter on the treadmill ran up from 50MPH to 65MPH, their father was really going and it seemed that with each pull he made on the weights that were held by the bungee chords he would get faster, he would pull down once every minute and a half and the meter read on the treadmill that he had pulled the weights down a total of seven hundred times since he had started his work out.

"I hate to do this." Rito whispered to his sister. "Really would like to just sit here and be amazed. Wow! He is our father!"

"He has a right to know," Rita whispered in a low screech. "Earth is his planet and unfortunately Angel is his daughter."

"I hate that last part!" Rito groaned. "Don't ever say it again!"

Rito cleared his throat a few times then stepped away from the machine he was standing behind, when he called out _dad _his father turned his head slightly. He motioned for him to come closer and he slowed up some and removed his hands from the bungee straps but he didn't stop running. Rita came out from behind the machine that she had shared the hiding spot with Rito a few seconds before. Both siblings walked up to within three feet of their father then stopped.

Master Vile was wearing a simple pair of black pants and his black shoes with the black socks, that was all. The muscle on his body was enough to make anyone double look. His shoulders were nothing but exposed bone, not a muscle shone on them, his waist was slender and strong-looking. One of his arms was fleshed in form while the other was bone, the arm that was fleshed was full of supple muscle, his chest was partially fleshed, one side being fleshed and the other being of bone, the muscle on the fleshy side of his chest was just as plentiful as on his fleshed arm, it shone brightly and was slick with sweat. Rita had inherited some of her father's facial appearance, he had a human-like face with a nose like a humans only the nostrils were flared, they were always flared. He had golden-yellow eyes with tiny black pupils inside, on both sides of his head his ears elongated, they reached the whole length of his shoulders, on each ear three piercings hung.

"What is it my children?" their father asked, amazingly he was not breathing hard one bit, not even a gasp.

"The paper..." Rito started to say then clamped his mouth shut.

"Yes I read it, good article on the front." Master Vile said to his son.

"N-not that one daddy." Rita swallowed hard, she felt like she had a lump in her throat. "The one from Earth."

"That one come in yet?" Master Vile asked.

"Yes, just came in." Rita sighed. "Th-there's trouble brewing on Earth, daddy."

"I'll be able to go to Earth here soon to take care of that." Master Vile said, he turned his head slightly at them. "What kind of trouble?"

"Eh... well eh-." Rita's throat clamped shut and her tongue seemed to of grown attached to the top of her mouth, her jaw stopped working.

"It has to do with our sister, dad." Rito said for Rita. "She's creating a lot of trouble."

Master Vile didn't stop running on the Terrible Treader, he kept running but he thrust his hand forward for the paper he had noticed in Rito's still clinched hand. Rito, after great effort, lifted to paper up. The newspaper felt like it weighed a few hundred pounds and when he felt it being taken from his hand he felt a lump form in his throat and like something heavy had dropped into his stomach. Both Rita and Rito watched and waited, as their father read the article his fleshed arm tightened, the muscle flexed and grew tight, and the chords in his neck started to form, making long bulges. Like Rito, Master Vile's left side was one color while the other was another, but unlike Rito the left side was gold while the right side was dark blue, each vein in the neck of their father that bulged out now made little lines of either dark blue or gold, giving him the appearance of having heavy scarring. The ears of their father were gold based with black stripes. It felt like forever before Master Vile tossed the paper to the side, he pressed a button on the Terrible Treader and it slowed before the roller came to a complete stop, their father was already off of the treadmill, walking around, his walk was effortless but had an angry look to it.

"It won't be long now." their father said, he was trying his hardest to stay calm but his voice wavered. "I'll be given the full bill of health and will be on Earth soon and will have this mess cleaned up."

"She's messing up your plans dad." Rita screeched in a whispered voice.

"No, she isn't. My plans will go on." Master Vile answered. "She's taking the people to a different camp someplace."

"But she's still making trouble." Rito said, his throat was suddenly fully open and he could speak.

"Yes, and I'll make sure to put her in her place." Master Vile said. "The people will be go back to their appropriate camps and then I'll start talking to contractors and construction workers for rebuilding. Nothing will screw up my plans, son. I assure you of that."

Rita stepped forward, her mouth ready to ask him a question when suddenly she closed it and lowered her eyes. She was ashamed of herself for her jealousy towards her sister, but the anger she felt she was proud of because it was in the right areas. Master Vile saw this on her face and walked forward. When he placed his cupped hand under Rita's chin, lifting it up, his long nails gently scraped against her skin. He had been filing his nails lately as they had gotten dull but when he held his oldest daughter's chin in his cupped hand he didn't draw blood, his touch was one of reassurance, understanding and love.

Master Vile wasn't one to admit to it but he had spoiled his oldest daughter, and son, to a degree. He had given both the best of everything from education to enrichment and dragons and other items for their birthdays. Despite his son being a dud as a sorcerer, he was very proud of his two oldest children. The daughter in front of him was fourteen thousand fifty years old, a very young woman and a pretty one at that. She had a circular face with a nose similar to him own, her skin was lightly tanned but heavily covered in make-up. She had purple lipstick on her lips, purple eye-shadow on her eyelids and eyeliner around her eyes, she also had mascara on her eyelashes. Her face, despite the light tan and her gloomy state, was lit up. Her eyes were brown while her hair, which was bound up by light brown ribbons in two twin cones, was a shiny light gray. Master Vile's oldest daughter was wearing a brown dress with gold embroidery around the lower arms and skirt, she had on a flexible armor-like Madonna cone bra which was bronze in color, it was connected to the dark brown bronze neck frill that had light gold triangular designs on it, blue feathers poked out all around the frill. Rita's hair was being held out of her face by a black band that had gold swirls on it, a ruby was in the middle, running down from the band was a light gray braided outer face adornment.

"No need for jealousy Rita." her father said to her gently. "I love all of my children equally."

The Rangers stared out at the castle in front of them in awe, they had already liberated several camps in Europe and were wanting to free another but Angel had been persistent on slowing up again, she had said that she was going to take them to a place that she had gone to after she had teleported out of the ship that was taking her and her classmates who had just graduated from Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic to Mars. They could see why she had come here first, it was beautiful and had a power to it to seeped into your very body.

The castle was black, fully black and it was not painted that way, the wood had been burned so that it had gotten a darker look to it before being added to the castle, the rocks had also been burned before they had been cut into cubes for the walls, the whole rock-work and wood that covered the castle had a shine to it that made anyone stop to look at it. The roofing of the castle was red and matched the black wood and rocks underneath. When Angel led them into the back of the castle she slowly and gently opened the door, which creaked on near rusted hinges. The interior was exquisitely decorated with black frame couches, gold and silver painted chairs and heavy wooden tables with silver legs, the artwork on the walls were Gothic in origin but they didn't give an ominous feel to the castle, even though the artworks were mostly black and dark red they would have a touch of white to them, the fire in the handles of torches on the walls cracked and popped. The ceiling above was a dark yellow, it was domed. The floor underneath of them was dark marble, the cracks that ran through were white.

"It's not scary," Kat exclaimed. "even though it is very Goth in origin it hasn't that feel to it."

"The Transylvanians had a great sense of taste didn't they?" Angel asked, her emerald-green eyes twinkled in delight.

"I love that chandelier!" Kat exclaimed.

The chandeliers in each room were either gold or dark silver painted, some of them held modern day light bulbs but the one that Kat stared up at held candles. This chandelier reminded her of a multi-layed cake, it was gold painted and had a total ten layers of gorgeous tasselled chains hanging from it, the gold bars on this chandelier held small white handled candles, all of which were lit. The chandelier looked delicate but when the wind from the open door rushed in the chandelier stayed put, it never swung back and forth and the candles never fell.

They checked each room, went down all of the halls then went to the front. The reason why they couldn't come into the castle through the front was because there was a fence with a locked gate in front of the castle, the castle had been built in a section of a now deceased volcano that had exploded on the side, the fence was made all around the section of the use-to-be side of the volcano. The grass that grew in front of the castle was bright green, very pretty and very soft underfoot, a Whispering Willow stood near the fence, an aluminum bench was underneath of it. Kat looked up at the castle and saw, to her amazement, four Gargoyle statues staring down. Each was dark gray in color but had pearly white teeth and red eyes that stared down menacingly.

"Those were used in ancient times to warn robbers." Angel explained when she saw Kat looking at the Gargoyle's. "They're warnings, stay away or bad things will happen."

Adam slowly walked around the Whispering Willow, the bench held his gaze. The bench was a darkly painted dark gray, almost black in color, there were leaves in the framework and vines along the outer edges, it really looked neat but he dare not sit on it. He turned around and exited from under the tree, he was now standing directly in front of a sign that was facing away from him, towards the fence that had sharp pikes on the top. He walked forward, giving the sign a long birth, before he saw the words on it that made him angry.

"Hey guys!" Adam yelled. "Come take a look at this!"

Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Billy and Jason raced around the Whispering Willow, Angel trotting behind them. Adam had seen her run from time to time around the camp in the morning, her long coltish legs going so effortlessly it looked as if she could fly but he had a feeling that she wasn't going into full flight during those runs, just warming up and keeping limber. When the other Rangers and Angel got around the fence, he pointed. Angel lost her cool and walked forward, grabbing the fence in both of her hands. The sign wasn't the normal white board that had black words on it, it was an oval board, dark purple in color with morbidly Goth words on it. The outer edges of the words were black while the inside were yellow, they read Future Sight of Master Vile's Earth Palace. Angel ripped the sign up, it was a thick and heavy sign but she ripped it in half like it was nothing.

"That wretched horrible cretin of a man!" Angel spat. "That... that..."

It happened fast then, Angel threw her head back and roared, it wasn't a normal roar but one of pure anger with a touch of evil thrown in. She suddenly threw herself back and climbed the fence, her back was to it but she climbed it facing them. She lowered her head, her eyes open wide. The emerald-green of her eyes had been replaced, fully, by the golden-yellow that had previously been a ring around her pupils, the emerald-green that had been her irises was now a ring around the now golden-yellow, her pupils had grown in size but were still small compared to the new irises of golden-yellow.

"My father has decided to make a castle on Earth his own!" she said in a trance-like roar. "Has decided to destroy a work of art for a work of terror! I will..."

Kat ran forward and grabbed Angel's hand, Angel's sent out a grumbling roar and lunged forward, releasing the fence. She and Kat landed on the ground and wrestled for a small while before Tommy ran forward. He grabbed Angel's arm and held it down while Kat held her other arm down, Jason and Billy rushed forward to grab her thrashing legs. Aisha and Adam stayed back in pure terror, they had never seen Angel act in this way before.

"Angel!" Kat screamed, the ground underneath of her was shaking now. "Wake up!"

"Snap out of it Angel!" Tommy yelled. "Come to, you're among friends!"

"An offspring of Evil has no friends but allies for when the real business needs tending!" the possessed Angel said in her trance-voice.

"Ang... Snap out of it!" Kat pulled her hand back and slapped her friend hard in the face. Angel's head swept back hard against the ground and stayed there, her chest heaved up and down, her breath came out in wheezes. It took a while before her breathing slowed and she lay still.

"What the hell just happened!" Angel yelled, she walked around in a circle in the room with the wispy cloud-like ceiling.

Angel knew what had happened, she had seen the sign and her anger had grown, taking over her until it had exploded sending her into a trance that she wasn't able to get out of. A sound to the right made her turn, standing by the couch in the shape of a large C stood several people, mostly women, the shadowy woman was with them. Helen of Earth walked forward with a sheet, when she got to Angel she threw it over her and hugged her tight, Angel saw concern in her blue eyes. She had no idea but she was walking forward, her legs were numb to her, as was the rest of her body. Angel knew Helen of Earth, and somehow knew the shadowy woman, and the gray-haired man, but the other one in the room she hadn't yet gotten the name of.

"Calm down child." the shadowy woman said. "You just entered a trance is all."

"What triggered the trance?" Angel asked, she pulled the thin light blue silk sheet tighter around herself. "Was it the sign?"

"You're dappling in the dark magic is triggering your dormant self."

Angel looked at the strange-looking, but pretty, woman on the left of the shadowy woman. The woman looked somewhat similar to her father in appearance only her ear-like appendages were slightly sticking out from the sides of her head. She had long white hair with brown bangs and hazel colored eyes with tiny black pupils. The woman was wearing a unique two piece Arabian belly dancer costume; the bra was light purple with sequins of gold and the pants were near see through, the fabric color was the same as the bra piece but was shinier, the band around the waist was black with gold designs on it, her feet were bare and human-looking. What made Angel think that she was somehow related to her father, other than the ear-like appendages that were slightly sticking out of the sides of her head, was that one side of her face was purple while the other was black. The woman's waist was fully open to the air and held quite a bit of muscle, the skin was smooth. A see-through veil was placed over the woman's hair, it fell back and nearly touched the floor.

"Who are you?" Angel asked the woman. "What do you mean I have been dappling in dark magic?"

"With the swords dear," the strange-looking woman replied. "we've seen you conjure up dark energies from inside the Earth with them."

"What, those dark clouds that been puffing up from when I touch the swords to the ground?" Angel asked, she was now annoyed.

"Yes dear, very dangerous for you to do that." the shadowy woman said. "Never touch the swords to the Earth. We know you wouldn't want to release the Earth's bad energies."

"Thanks for the advice, didn't know and won't do it again." Angel answered. "Now to my question..."

"We must go now child."

Kat started shaking Angel, she shook her so hard that Angel's head smacked up against the ground before snapping back up. When she raised her hand to slap her friend in the face Angel shot her hand forward, wrapping it around her friends wrist, her eyes fluttered open then she sat forward, the left side of her face felt hot. Billy and Jason backed away a foot but Tommy and Kat stayed at Angel's side, Angel pulled her hand up to her the cheek one of the slash marks went down, when she pulled her hand away she saw a small amount of blood on her fingers.

"Did you hit me?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I had to Ang!" Kat exclaimed, she threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tight. "I was so scared!"

"What happened?" Tommy asked. "Why did you react in that way?"

"I-... what way?" Angel pretended to be clueless. "What happened?"

"You entered a trance and became almost evil." Kat cried.

"I did!" Angel said in mock shock.

"Yes, you flew up against the fence and climbed in backwards." Aisha said shakily. "You also spoke words."

Angel stood up, her legs felt like jello and her hands were cut open, she looked at the two split halves of the sign in front of her. She had forgotten where she was, completely, for a few seconds then she remembered she was a the castle where she had teleported to after leaving her group in the space ship after graduation. She was in Transylvania, a region of Romania in Europe. Shaking her head, she kicked the sign then went to the bench and sat down.

What she had been told by that strange-looking woman in her sub-conscience struck her as odd and scary. The night before she had decided to go to Europe to liberate the European camps she had practiced with the swords, had swung them a few times, slashed at trees that she had found that were thin trunked and had also practiced using her magical skills through the swords. One time after shooting a yellow energized lightning bolt from the tips of both swords she had placed the swords on the ground, a gray mist-like cloudy smoke had billowed up afterwards. She had been curious about the misted cloud-like smoke and touched the ground with the swords several times, slashing at the misty-like, cloudy smoke a few times. Whenever she did the smoke would send off a small blue lightning bolt and would pop, loud. If that was indeed what was coming out from the ground whenever she placed the tips of the swords down she wasn't so sure about using the swords anymore; they could very well be dangerous not only for her, but for everyone. Anyone who touched them out of curiosity could create a flurry of trouble.

"Use them well." she repeated the shadowy woman's words in a low whisper. "I have another pair of swords that I'll use from now on until I know what is going on. Those people who are helping me, giving me these things, could very well be trying to make me into something I am not. Don't know if I can trust them or not."


	5. Chapter 5

_Journal Entry #83_

_Unknown date, night of 1996_

_So, I have been doing my best to steer away from those women that have been forcing themselves into my sub-conscience which has payed off well except for a few minor hiccups which I am okay with. I haven't received any gifts or advice from them in near three weeks which I am perfectly fine with. The Rangers and I have liberated all camps on the European continent except for the ones in Japan which we'll begin here shortly. Have heard or seen nothing of my father in almost three months now, beginning to wonder if he hasn't just given up. My powers have fully recovered, I transformed into a dragon the other day which almost made me cry! Being able to use my full powers has never felt so good, and with my newly found powers included it just makes me feel like I'm on top of the world! Although the idea of my father staying away for good, giving up on whatever his plans where on acquiring me, I know in the deep recesses of my heart that he will come, just a matter of time and I am surprised he hasn't come yet._

_That cave that I had the mirror and the swords that were given to me by those women in my sub-conscience I haven't gone into since my trance near three weeks ago, I just threw the swords in and tossed the rock in front of it, I'm sure I'll have to use them blasted swords again but I won't be touching anything living with them; tree, rock, leaf and I won't be using them on anything living unless it's a monster and only if said monster is trying to harm me, the camp or trying to take me hostage so he, or she, can hand me over to my father. I have no idea how strong those swords are, regardless of how beautiful they are if they can bring up dark spirits, or energies, from the Earth whenever they touch the ground then they must have some sort of darkness in them. I've done some meditating lately, thought it would be a good idea but I achieved no sense of calm of mind, just got real bored so no go on that. Well, as much as I hate to do it this entry is done and I need sleep before tomorrow. Whatever happens tomorrow, whether good or bad or evil, I hope it can wait until breakfast is over with and I have something in me. My muscles have grown tighter, I've grown stronger and tougher in not only in my magic abilities but also in my physical body, now lets hope that that is a good thing because I'll probably need these newly made muscles in the future._

Night turned into morning and breakfast came and went, for some reason Angel couldn't eat her Hash Browns, eggs and smoked ham, she had merely toyed with her food with her fork. She had no idea why she had no appetite or why she felt something was coming, but she was tense. She was sitting on the mountain top, looking down at the camp below. The sky above was blue, the few clouds above drifted slowly across, the sun was fully out and sending its rays down on the camp, it was a degree or two below ninety degrees, but the forest around them made the humidity so great that it felt more like a hundred. The stream she had made two months ago she had lengthened to accommodate the camp that she had grown larger, the camp was now a full five hundred miles long, but it was still surrounded by dense jungle, you could only see it from the sky otherwise you wouldn't know there was a camp in the area.

Tommy paced the Command Center, the AC was cool against his skin but he wasn't paying much mind to it. Like Angel, he had a feeling something was coming. Jason and Aisha felt the same, they were all tense, their jaws set tight, their eyes bright and their hands clenched into tight fists. Alpha 5 was bustling around, the reason why Tommy, Jason and Aisha had come in was because of a sixth sense. They had asked him to check all around the Earth's orbit for anything bad, so far nothing had come up on the computers to set off any alarms and so far, the Earth's orbit was clear.

"Nothing coming up on the systems." Alpha said. "Clear as can be."

Alpha 5 was a fully sentient multi-functioning automatron robot, his chest was red with a yellow lightning bolt on the front and two bright yellow dials near the waist, his bottom half was red colored but had a unique style to it that looked like a computer grid which was yellow in color. His shoulders were bronze in color, his tube-like arms were dark blue and they ended in red gloved hands. His legs were the same, they ended in large red metallic shoes. His head was saucer-shaped, his visor was red, the small yellow eyes would slide back and forth, whenever he spoke his visor would flash red. He had a way of being immature and childish at times, but he was all good.

"Maybe we're just worried about shadows." Aisha thought. "The systems say nothing, that everything is normal except for the monsters in the camps in Japan. Just jumping at shadows, thank goodness!"

Tommy, Aisha and Jason were about to leave the Command Center when the ground underneath of them jolted up suddenly, throwing all of them to their knees. Alpha grabbed ahold of the computer panels, his high squeal of aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! filled the room despite the roaring, he went down completely a second later.

In South America the people in the camp were running about frantically, screaming and hollering for help. Billy, Adam and Kat clung to a tree to keep on their feet, the shaking in the camp was horrible! The ground rattled, roared and volted up at steep angles, animals in the jungle around the camp ran all over the camp, there was just as much squealing and screaming by them as from the humans in the camp. The mountain that Angel was on rocked back and forth, Angel screamed at the top of her lungs as she was thrown from side to side. Trees fell all about the camp, rocks tumbled and rolled, the ground cracked and opened but luckily no one fell into any holes, the sky above darkened to an almost black color, the sun faded completely. A series of pops joined the crackings Earth, steam rose up from the ground, lava flowed in one of the South American dormant volcanoes.

"He's coming!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs. "He's coming! He's here! Oh my God he is here!"

The pops grew in tandem, Angel's ears felt like they would fall off from all the popping, the mountaintop that she was on suddenly gave way and slid down with her on top of it towards the camp. Thinking fast, she jumped clear of it, she landed in front of it on her knees. Turning around quickly, forgetting the searing pain in her knees, Angel pushed her arms out hard. The mountaintop that was falling towards her blew into a thousand pieces, rocks rained down on the camp which, for Angel, was better than having it destroyed by the top of the mountain. The ground lurched with great force, throwing her up from the side of the mountain. When she landed on the ground in the camp she saw stars and near lost consciousness. She shook her head hard, forcing herself to stay away, she rolled over to her belly and tried to get up. The pain in her knees was torture to her, she clamped her teeth down on her lip and tasted blood, with the ground rumbling underneath of her she stood and ran. Trees were now falling at a great rate, on the right side of the camp five fell at once while on the left side one fell, knocking three more down with it.

"Why the hell now old man!" Angel thought frantically, she fell once on her knee and screamed, blood now oozed from both of her knees. "Why couldn't you of stayed away until after we freed the Japanese refugee camps?"

In all the shaking of the Earth ran a record ten minutes, Angel had reached the center of the camp and had spread her legs out far to steady herself, several people around her followed in her example, one of these was Adam. When the shaking stopped and the Earth calmed, no one moved. Everyone was scared to move lest the Earth started shaking again. Five minutes after the Earth had calmed the first calls of help me were yelled up. Angel limp-ran to a grove of trees and started helping people get out from under the fallen trees. She lifted trees and tossed them to a pile in the center of the camp that was clear, underneath six fallen trees she found ten people, two of whom were Billy and Kat.

"Angel why did you set up camp near trees!" Adam roared.

"Good cover for us that's why kid!" Angel shouted back.

The medical tents were fixed up, everything inside of them was fixed up and the injured were rushed in. The kitchen tent was replaced, it had been burned by the fire that had been going on inside it when the shaking had gotten worse. Angel brought in whole new supplies; water, food, clothing and medical supplies. She could now barely walk, her knees stung her bad. About two hours after the Earth's shaking had stopped the pain had gotten horrible in her knees, so bad she could now not walk at all. Looking from side to side, making sure no one that was underage was around her, she pulled the pant legs of her jeans up. Her knees were split right open, she couldn't see the bone which was good but the cut ran from slightly above her knees to almost all the way down to her ankles on both legs.

"Ouch girl!" Kat exclaimed when she walked up and saw her friends knees. "I think you need medical attention."

"In a minute." Angel said, her lips were pierced together and she winced when she touched the wound on her left leg.

"What was that?" Adam asked. "Master Vile's Space Skull made the Earth shake before but no where near like this!"

"It wasn't his Space Skull," Angel answered. "I don't know what the hell he was driving in or riding in or whatever but it was not that Space Skull."

Tommy, Aisha and Jason suddenly appeared behind them, Tommy ran forward and grabbed Angel up. Angel yelled in surprise and turned herself around, she bunched her fist up and punched him in the shoulder hard which made him drop her and back away. Tommy, Jason and Aisha were covered in dust, although the Command Center was okay and Alpha and Zordon were fine, a whole mess of dust had fallen on them.

"Angel!" Tommy exclaimed. "Your dad... he's..."

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" she waved her hand at him. "I think we are all aware that my old man in back in town."

"You're hurt..." Jason noted. "your knees!"

"Again, yes I know."

Angel stood up painful and took a few steps before sitting back down, her knees hurt her with every movement. Tommy walked up and picked her up gently, she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed, as if saying she was fine. He carried her to the medical tent which was a large tent, had to be large to accommodate all of the injured. He didn't have to say a thing, a nurse saw him bring her in and rushed up to him. Angel's pants legs were drenched in blood so bad that little droplets fell on the ground, her bare feet were bloody but not because they were injured, it was because the blood from her legs had oozed all the way down them.

"I feel like a blooming mummy!" Angel said harshly. "Everything from the feet on up almost to my waist is covered in bandaging!"

"Better it be your knees and lower legs than your upper body ma'am." the doctor said to her gently.

Angel had only two visitors the next sixteen hours, Jason and Tommy who wanted to know what they were going to do know. Angel had barked at them three times, had said that they were going to continue what they had planned a few days ago; liberate the Japanese camps. She didn't sleep at all that night, her mind was like a wheel turning many question thoughts. Would her father find the camp and what would he do to the refugees if he did find the camp? Would he act in anger towards the Rangers and kill them like he had his older half-sister? She could care less about herself, she just worried about the civilians in the camp and the Rangers, and the planet. When the sun peaked up through the darker than dark skies, a remnant of her father's arrival, she fell asleep.

She knew it wasn't a dream, as it was just as clear and a starless night and she was in it. She was standing in a dining hall, a large beautiful room that reminded her somewhat of her father's dining room. There was a great number of pillars coming down from the ceiling, all were spiraled down and black except for one lone red spiral. There was a long mahogany table in the center of the room with dark walnut hardwood chairs that had red cushions on them. Long handled torches were between the pillars, the flame that came up from them was blue in color and that intrigued Angel quite a bit. A real long thick wooden bench was off to one side of the room with a hardwood dark walnut coffee table in front of it, the top of the table was clear glass with a black rose design in the center. The ceiling, if it was a ceiling, was moving, light gray clouds drifted around on a black sky. She took a single step and candles suddenly lit up all along the mahogany tables top, their flames were blue like the torch fires. She was so intrigued about the blue flames on the candles and torches that she had no idea that someone was behind her until a hand plopped down on her shoulder, she sent up a surprised scream and turned around, her ankle near touched the ground and she almost lost her footing.

"It has been quite a while now, Angel." the shadowy woman said, her voice was a bit harsh and tempered.

"What do you want?" Angel demanded.

The shadowy woman grabbed Angel's shoulder and turned her around sharply then pushed her forward, Angel fought hard but it was in vain. Before Angel knew it, she was thrust into a chair. She heard three knocks then Helen of Earth, the strange-looking woman with white hair and the moderate-looking woman came towards the table, they sat down in silence. The shadowy woman patted Angel on the shoulder once then walked to the front of the table, she sat in a long backed gold nad silver painted chair with a white cushion that had a black rose design on it.

"You've done quite a bit of trying to distance yourself from us." the shadowy woman said to Angel.

"Yes I have, what's it to ya?" Angel spat. "I don't know any of you except Helen here and that is just by name. How am I to know that any of you don't have a hidden plot that includes me who would want no part of it?"

"Fair enough dear we have kept you in the dark enough." the shadowy woman sighed, she planted a maroon colored gloved hand on the table, it made a echoing ring go all around the silent room. "You know Helen here, my daughter here on my side will introduce herself first."

The room grew rather quiet for a few minutes then the shadowy woman slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone jump. She started ranting at the strange-looking woman beside her, using a high voice and language that Angel couldn't translate; Angel knew several languages but this one sounded ancient to her. The strange-looking woman broke out in tears and begged the shadowy woman to keep their identities secret for now, that it was not yet time and it would cause a lot of confusion for her, Angel, but the shadowy woman won out in the end.

"Perniceie." the strange-looking woman suddenly said, she cleared her throat loudly. "My name is Perniceie."

"Good child." the shadowy woman said, she patted Perniceie on the shoulder, Perniceie just looked down at her folded hands. "Now you."

The shadowy woman pointed a finger at the moderate-looking woman who was also looking down at her folded hands, Angel could swear that the woman was trembling and she could also swear that she had seen two twin tears falling down her cheeks. The woman looked human, she had dark skin but her ears were slightly elongated, her eyes were moss-green in color, her pupils a light gray and tiny. Her hair flowed down her back almost to the ground and was as black as night except for the ends and bangs which were blonde. She was wearing a dark green dress, the skirt was of ripped design with the hem being black, she had dark green gloves that reached up to her elbows on her hands. What struck Angel as odd was that the one had an odd complexion, one side of her body was darkly tanned while the other was bleached white.

"A-a-a..." the woman sputtered. "Azura. My name is Azura."

The woman named Azura's lower lip trembled, Helen reached over and gently patted her on the back, Azura just shook her head and told her to stop. Looking from Azura to Perniceie, an idea formed itself in Angel's mind. These two women looked oddly like her own father, their ears elongated like her father's and the woman named Azura's body was split evenly, one side being darkly tanned while the other was bleached white. Angel slowly turned towards the shadowy woman, who was working on taking her black veil off, it was so long that it had gotten tangled around her legs.

"I take that you are going to tell me that you name is Dione." Angel said.

The shadowy woman stopped fiddling around with her veil for a few seconds then went back to taking it off, the three other women in the room gasped in shock, Helen held her hand up to her mouth, her blue eyes wide with surprise. Angel guessed that her assumption was correct. There was a great fluttering sound then the veil went flying in the air, it landed on Azura's chair's back. All at once, Angel, Azura, Helen and Perniceie looked at the woman at the head of the table.

"You, my dear, are right smart." Dione said, she sent a sideways smile. "Yes, I am Master Vile's older half-sister."

Dione had ears like Master Vile's, they ran the full length of her shoulders but were feminine and slender, she had no earrings in them. Her face was gentle and smooth, one side was light blue while the other was yellow. Her lips were lipsticked the opposite of her face colors, the left side being light blue while the right being yellow. She had white eye-shadow on her eyelids and black mascara around her eyes. Dione was wearing a long flowing, but tight, maroon dress that had black ties and bows on it, she had maroon colored high heels on her feet which had bows on the side. Dione's hair was almost as long as Azura's and was a deep purple in color with gray and white mixed in. Her eyes were white, the pupils were small and black.

"How'd you know it was Dione?" Azura asked.

"The ear-like appendages were a dead give-away." Angel replied.

"Ears, hon." Dione said gently. "Ears not ear-like appendages."

"Whatever," Angel held her hand up slightly. "What is it that you want?"

"Don't whatever me girl!" Dione spat. "As for what we want, it's strictly to help you."

Angel lowered one of her eyelids and slouched the side of her mouth down, she gave Dione an _oh really _look. Although Angel was almost two hundred and fifteen years old she knew when to tell that there was more to a story than what was being told. Dione stared at her for just one second then stood, she walked around the front of the table to her and with cat-like grace, slapped Angel across the face. Dione's nails were long and maroon in color with a lightning bolt of white on the tops, when she slapped Angel her nails scraped against the slash mark that went across her right eye, re-opening the wound. Angel yelled out then stood up, Dione simply slapped her again then forced her back down in the chair.

"Enough child!" Dione said loudly. "I can see partially why my brother treats you in the way he does. You lack respect!"

"Enough yourself for not also mentioning that your idea of helping me also includes me in your attempt of revenge towards my father." Angel hissed.

"Enough of your intelligence child!" Dione said, her voice didn't get loud but stayed calm.

Helen stood up and went around the table, she placed a hand on Angel's shoulder, keeping her down yet trying to calm her at the same time. Helen spoke to Dione in the ancient language Angel couldn't understand, but she could tell that by the reactions of Dione that they were fighting. Before Helen could speak more than three sentences Dione raised her hand and slapped her across the face, sending her flying across the room.

"As with my brother I demand respect from my younglings!" Dione said sternly.

"So what makes you so different from my old man?" Angel asked slyly. "I'm curious, tell me."

"More gentle and understanding," Dione responded. "have I harmed you in any way?" When Angel placed her hand on the right side of her face Dione rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "My slapping you doesn't count. That was to gain some respect."

"You can get it better by telling the truth." Angel said, she leaned back, she pulled one of her legs over the other.

As if in answer Angel suddenly woke up from her sleep, the right side of her face was hot and when she put her hand up to it then pulled it away she saw blood. She sighed and stood up, she didn't have time to be worrying about whatever her father's half-sister had in mind, her revenge which she wanted her to be included in and had no intention to be included in. Angel went to the stream and, with her hand cupped, scooped some water up. She wiped her face with the water, washing the blood from her face, then she took a drink from the water, she had her eyes closed as she bent low. When she opened her eyes she gasped and pulled herself back quickly. Looking at her wasn't her reflection, it was Dione's.

"You will know the truth soon enough." Dione's reflection said before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in front of the camp near the town of Tajiri, Oita, Angel felt her still aching knees shake. It was raining outside, a torrential downpour but she had decided to go ahead and rescue the people in the camp anyways. When she had positioned herself near the back of the camp she had found, to her great disappointment, that this rescuing attempt would be a difficult one. From one of the buildings that was in the camp her father had walked out, Lynster trudging behind him holding a black umbrella to keep the rain from hitting his master. At first, Angel wanted to call it all off because of her father's presence in the camp but then she had thought against it after she had seen her father near slip and fall in the deep mud.

Adam, when he saw Master Vile slip and near go down on the mud imagined comical music, the type that played when someone fell, playing as the feared conquerer of worlds fell on his rear then started flailing his arms about, sending globs of mud everywhere. Tommy, on the other hand, was more serious-minded than Adam, and the others who were trying to hold back giggles as Master Vile slipped about. He had radioed Angel twice and had gotten no reply, he was about to try again when suddenly, he heard a great roar; the signal for them to go forward and start cutting the fence. Even though he didn't want to because of Master Vile being inside of the camp, he had to. He raced forward and started cutting the links on the chain, the others came in right behind him. They had the fence down just as Master Vile turned and saw them. He had his mouth open, Tommy could see, and his chest heaved up, about to send out a yell for the monsters in the camp to get their attention on the Rangers when, suddenly, he heard another loud roar.

Angel had figured that turning into a Velociraptor was perfect, she had damaged her father's elongated ear while in this form and surely he wouldn't want to go through that again and with the monsters about the camp he would order that they would surround and protect him. She figured wrong, as soon as she leaped into the camp her father ushered an order to capture her alive and bring her to him. Angel's Velociraptor-form was a pretty one, her scales were dull red with silver edges and her eyes were a full dull green. A turtle monster ran at her with a net, she whirled around and attacked him quick, sinking her sharp pointy teeth and digging her claws into his arms and legs. The turtle monster yelled in pain but he didn't back down, he grabbed her and with one great big thrust, threw her back against the fence. The civilians in the camp were already out, this one camp had been tended to well with all the sick and injured back to fine health and the to term pregnant women ran out of the camp holding their baby's in tight but protective arms. Angel stayed down for all of a second then stood, she shook her head then rushed forward. She ran past five turtle monsters who tossed nets and ropes at her, one turtle monster threw a slime covered ooze on her that struck her on the side, she figured that he had meant to throw it into her eyes because he cursed after it struck her side. She was headed for the gap in the fence when, suddenly, she felt a great pain in her leg. She was going much too fast and couldn't slow down, she slipped in mid-run and fell hard in the mud.

"Throw a net on her now!" she heard her father shout. "Do it now or face the wrath of Vile!"

Angel stood up and looked down, it wasn't just one leg but both right where the cuts were when she had jumped from the mountain top that had come lose from the mountain when her father had arrived. In with a bang, she thought to herself, he sure made clear that he was here. Seeing that her leg was fully open, Angel sighed and transformed into her true form. Tommy looked at her in shock, his mouth dropping low, he pointed at her leg and she looked down. Her leg had a solid blood trail on it, the stitches that the doctor had put in a few days ago had been torn out.

"Angel look out!" Jason shouted.

Angel turned around just in time to see Lynster lunge at her. Lynster was Scottish Terrier-like creature from the planet Claydoious, in front his species was called Claydo. Lynster had brown fur all over with leathery paw pads, he had gray around his muzzle and eyes, which were bright blue in color. He was wearing a red uniform with a white apron over top of it and brown sandals on his feet. As soon as Angel saw the Claydo rushing at her she remembered the beating she had suffered from him while in her father's palace. She stepped to the side quick but as she did so her feet slipped from underneath of her and she fell with a great thud in the thick, soupy mud. Lynster slipped as well but he didn't fall down, instead he turned around ran to her. Angel had just gotten up and started running when she felt his hand sweep across her back. She ran around the Claydo then shot straight through the gap in the fence, mud had seeped into the re-opened wound on her right leg and it was stinging bad. Just as she reached the teleportation window she felt an energized rope go around her left ankle, she had just gone into the portal when it tugged her foot from under her. She was in the camp when she fell, her left leg struck the rocky ground with a thud and she sent up a great scream of pain. Like her right left, the wound on her left leg re-opened and fresh blood oozed down from it making a puddle around her knee. As if the re-opened wounds to her legs wasn't bad, the teleportation window hadn't closed behind her because of the rope around her ankle. The rope tightened and she felt herself being pulled back. Her re-injured legs scraped the rocky and dirty ground, she screamed in pain and dug her nails into the ground, almost all of them broke at the quicks and one separated from her finger completely.

Tommy was with the others celebrating the success of their last camp liberation when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned slowly and, with his mouth open, sent out a scream that made everyone in the camp jump in fright. Adam and Kat asked him what was wrong but he didn't hear them, he raced forward and jumped, his hands out stretched. When he landed he was only a foot from Angel, whose feet were now through the still open teleportation window. Quickly scrambling forward, he grabbed both of Angel's hands. Angel looked at him then sunk what was left of her nails into his flesh.

"Help!" Tommy shrieked. "Someone help me!"

He stood up and tugged hard on Angel's arms, Angel sent up a yelp of pain, her ankle was now held up off of the ground and Tommy was near to pulling her arms out of their sockets. Tommy managed to get her feet back out of the teleportation window but that was all. Three more sets of hands joined his and he looked back. Kat, Adam and Jason were behind him, helping him get Angel back on their side. It wasn't enough, all of a sudden there was a great yank on the rope that was around Angel's ankle and she pulled back into the teleportation window, this time almost to her knees.

"Jason, grab her from under her shoulders and pull!" Tommy ordered.

Jason let go of Angel's left arm and she went into the teleportation a bit more but that was all. Jason hooked his arms under her shoulders and held tight, he pulled back as Tommy and Kat pulled back. They succeeded in pulling Angel back to their side of the teleportation window. Billy and Aisha ran up and grabbed the clothing around Angel's waist, a sudden yank pulled Angel back through the window almost to her waist.

"That brown-haired creature can't be this strong!" Kat exclaimed. "He can't! He can't! He just can't!"

Angel was paralyzed by her terror, she had a great lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking or screaming, she was able to dig her fingers into Tommy's wrists deeper but that was all. She had an idea who it was on the other end of the teleportation window, the strength of the person not to mention that she could feel long fingernails sliding against her ankle was a dead giveaway as to who it was.

Master Vile had ran forward, sliding three times and falling twice in the thick soupy mud, when he had seen his daughter run out of the camp. With his scepter, a gold staff with a circular point on the top with three slightly downturned horns coming from it and a slight pitchfork on the bottom, he had shot an energized rope at his daughter. His rope had settled around Angel's ankle just as she reached the window, when she had disappeared in it he had given her a second before giving a great big tug on the rope. Lynster had grabbed the rope first, before he could say anything, and had pulled her back almost through the teleportation window before she was yanked back in. That was when he, Master Vile, had taken over. He had shoved Lynster away and grabbed the rope, wrapping it around his hand twice, then had given a great tug and had her back almost to her knees. He used a small amount of strength and had his daughter halfway through the teleportation window. His hand slipped and she slid back into the teleportation window slightly, it was then that he looked down and saw the blood that was trickling down her leg and the long wound that ran from just over her knee to almost her ankle.

They had gotten more help, three body builders had joined them and each were pulling back with all of their might, Angel was almost back on their side of the teleportation window when another tug broke all of their hard work. Angel found her voice then, she started ushering out a few commands and released her hands from Tommy's wrists, she grabbed a hold of one of the body builders, a man with large arms and a full head of red curly hair. The man didn't seem to mind when she dug her remaining nails into his wrists.

"Pull me back!" she yelled. "Put all your muscle into it! Pull me back just enough so I can see the rope!"

Angel groaned as the men and the two teenage ladies groaned as they pulled her back. Her legs slowly came through the window and they almost had her through when another tug brought her back, Angel wet her lips and tightened her hold on the curly red-haired body builder whose neck veins were tight in his throat. Two more men joined in for a total of eleven people trying to pull Angel back to their side. Near everyone, except for the new refugees from the Japanese camp, knew who Angel was. She was the daughter of Master Vile, the one who kept escaping her father and the one who had created the camp and who was helping the captive people in the camps to escape to a better way of temporary life. A sudden tug made Angel near come flying through the side of the teleportation window that they didn't want her to be on, Angel screamed in pain and in terror, the window was just below her breasts. The tugging stopped for a minute and Angel felt a cloth, a soft cloth, being run up her leg.

Master Vile had seen the wound and although he was furious in his anger over Angel escaping from him again, he had somewhat softened up with concern. He had grabbed both of her ankles and with a great heave had her almost through the teleportation window. He released one of her ankles and reached into his black robes, he rummaged around for a few seconds then pulled out his black crepe kerchief. When he had that out he gently brought it over both of his daughter's legs, wiping the blood that was oozing out of her wounds and wiping the mud away. He made a mental reminder to himself to have her medicated quick so that no infections set in before he began her punishments. When he was cleaning her legs she was suddenly pulled back, away from him.

Eleven people had jumped up to fifteen, mostly men but there were now four women helping out. With the extra help Angel was pulled near to their side, but slowly. It was a battle, they had to work for every inch that they gained because, at times, two inches would be taken back. In all it took them four minutes to have Angel's body almost all the way on their side except for her ankles which were still on the other side, to Angel though it felt like an hour. She felt like she was being used as a tug-of-war rope, she knew she would have some sore arms and legs tomorrow and plenty of bruises to show off. She released her hands from the curly red-headed body builder's wrist and readied herself for when the rope would be seen. To their great horror, when he ankles came through to their side so did Master Vile's hands, which were directly above the rope preventing her from sending a fire bolt at it.

"No!" everyone around Angel screamed, it near deafened Angel.

"Pry his hand loose!" Angel ordered. "Pry it off! We don't want him on this side of the window!"

One of the body builders released her and went to where her ankle was, he jabbed at Angel's father's hand with his fingers, he had a pocket screwdriver in his pocket and dug it out, he rose it and brought it down with such force, making a hole in Master Vile's hand which oozed green blood on the ground near the portal window, the hand didn't release its hold. One of the women rushed forward and starting hitting the hand with the heel of her high heel shoe, she was on her fifth drop when the hand suddenly released and flew back into the window. The rope was now fully exposed and Angel wasted no time at all in directing her flame strike at it. She sent the bolt of fire at it and it exploded, sending her and everyone who had been helping to keep her from her father flying through the air about five feet.

"Th- th- thank you..." Angel said a few minutes later.

"No prob my fair lady." one of the body builders replied. "Think I speak for all that of us but we're very gracious for what all you have done so far."

While Angel's wounds were being tended to and the newly rescued came to her offering gifts of clothing, flowers and other items which they had made, Angel's father was having a fit. Rita was fussing over his hand which had three holes in that she was medicating and bandaging up while Rito was saying he wanted bad to teach his baby sister a lesson. Even after the medicating and bandaging Rita fussed over him, and Rito kept ranting on and on about how he was going to do this and this and that to his baby sister, it went on all through suppertime before Master Vile had enough. He had a glass of blue rum in his hand when he slammed his fist onto the table, most of the contents inside spilled over onto his chest but he didn't notice. Rita and Rito jumped, as did their uncle and aunt who were also at the table.

"Enough of this conversation!" he said sternly. "The only one who will be teaching any lessons to your sister is me. I find out anyone has put their hands on Angel now, before and later will face my wrath. Is that understood?"

Rita and Rito nodded their heads while their uncle and aunt said _crystal _together, Lynster and Kelso backed out of the medium-sized, but yet still looking much too small, room where the family of Vile minus one were finishing up their supper and about to get dessert. Master Vile never noticed that they had left, they had done so so silently. Glog, the Pig Chef, walked by them, eying them suspiciously but didn't say a word.

"Oh crap if he finds out..." Kelso exclaimed in fear.

"I'll be without my head!" Lynster finshed for him.

"And I'll have my horns ripped out from my head." Kelso added. "Remember, I saw it happen and didn't do a thing to stop you. I'm just as guilty."


	7. Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic

"Angel wait!" Kat yelled frantically. "Wait for me!"

"Katherine you know you can't come with me." Angel replied. "Stay here."

"No! I won't I'm coming with you!"

Grabbing a burlap bag and stuffing a few non-perishable food items into it and two bottles of water before going over to the other side of the supply shed, Angel worked quickly. She had made up her mind three days ago and ever since Kat had found out she had insisted on her going with her which Angel had no intention of letting happen. With the bag open, she stuffed a pair of jeans and a pair of black slacks into it then went to the shirts and picked out a purple tank top with only one strap and a t-shirt, she was wearing what her third set of clothing would be. The black and gray two-tone soft cotton shirt and jeans that were black and faded, and the expensive boots on her feet. When she had finished adding the clothes she left the supply shed, with Kat following at her elbow.

"You can't leave us!" Kat screamed. "You're our leader, you can't!"

"Katherine that is enough," Angel sighed, she shook her head as she walked. "I'm not leaving forever just for a few days."

"That's too long!" Kat exclaimed. "What if we're attacked or... or..."

"Kat you will find you will be fine," Angel replied quickly. "my father is still in Japan, he's waiting for me to come to the Yanaizu camp in the Kawanuma District of Fukushima."

The area that she would be departing from Earth was where the mountain top had been before it had rocked free and flowed down the mountain, with her on it, when her father had arrived on Earth. It was a better place now, flat and more comfortable, and allowed now for magical training. After her legs had been stitched and medicated back up she had spent near a week in the hospital tent smelling nothing but medicinal smells and hearing moans and groans, when she had gotten the pink slip that said she was now free to leave the tent she had gone quickly. She had gone to the mountain top for some limbering up of her muscles and to perfect her magical skills and while doing so had found that she was still lacking in one very important area: teleportation.

Teleportation, she hadn't excelled as well in the art as she had in the other abilities while at the academy. She had gotten satisfactory grades for her skills in teleportation, something her teacher had not been very happy about. Her teacher had said to the class multiple times that without teleportation a magical being would basically be stuck in a fight with his or her pants down by his or her ankles; it was a big weakness that could be exploited quickly. She hadn't really been trying hard in her classes, had been rather distant and hadn't taken it all in thinking that with her training she wouldn't need the skill at all. With that thought in mind, and what had happened near a week ago, Angel had made up her mind.

"Your skills are great why are you going back to your old school?" Kat asked when she had reached the mountains base.

"My skills are junk without good teleportation, child." Angel replied. "I need to take a refresher course in the art of teleportation."

"Take me with you, I insist!" Kat screamed, she stamped her foot to add emphasis to her words.

"You are needed here." Angel started climbing the mountain.

"And you are not?!" Kat screamed, she grabbed her hair and, holding it like pigtails, pulled it. "You're our leader! We need you!"

Angel stopped listening, it was hard to explain to Kat what she was doing. She had explained to the others why she was going and where she was going and they had understood fully, except for Kat. Angel was getting a bit concerned about Kat, the young teenager seemed to just want to follow her around, she didn't want to spend time with her friends or make plans, she just followed her like a shadow. Taking Kat to the Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic was not a good idea, surely the school knew all about the Rangers and Kat would stand out like a sore thumb. Much too risky, Kat would be better safe here. Not to mention Angel hoped that with her time away from the Kat it would break Kat of her dependence of her. Kat's screaming could still be heard when she set foot on the smooth surface of the top of the mountain. She shifted her bag from her arm to around her shoulder and set both hands, both bunched into tight fists, down by her side. She started turning wildly until flame shot from her hands and she lifted up from the ground.

"We need you!" Kat screamed.

"Kat calm down!" Aisha ran up. "Angel has to do this, she has to finish her training."

"She isn't leaving forever, Kat." Tommy said. "She'll be back and she'll be stronger."

"Master Vile is here!" Kat exclaimed, she stamped her foot. "He is here, Rito and Rita are here! Dara Dara and Triskull are HERE! We have not a chance without her if they find this camp!"

"Master Vile and his family are in Japan." Jason said gently. "Calm down, we understand your worried, we all are. But crying, screaming and following the leader of our camp around like a puppy isn't going to help us any. Angel knows what she is doing. Trust us, with her age she knows what she is doing."

Kat looked up at the sky, a bolt of reddish-orange had just erupted from the mountain top and was shooting up into the Heavens. She felt tears, hot tears, run down her face then she turned away. Tommy, Jason and Aisha watched as the fireball climbed higher into the sky until, finally, they couldn't see it anymore. When the fireball was gone they turned away and went to their friend, who was very upset but trying her hardest now to get control of herself.

Twenty-four hours, it took her all of twenty-four hours before she finally set foot on the cobble stones of Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, her old school. She was tired, she was burnt in a few places but she was fine, she was actually excited about walking into her old school and meeting up with her old teleportation teacher. With the burlap bag bouncing on her shoulder, she walked over to the entrance booth and rang the bell. When no one came to the glass window she pressed the bell again. In total, it took her five rings on the bell before the Permitter showed up.

"What do you want?" the Permitter, a man whose name tag read Clovis, asked. "Enrollment is over, school hours are in session."

"Is there a way I can be permitted in my good friend?" Angel asked, she reached into her pocket and took out her license. "I use to attend here some time ago."

"Visiting hours are over." Clovis spat. "Come back tomorrow during light hours."

"Please Mr. Clovis, I'm sure you can permit me in." she slid the license in through the small half circle to the man inside the booth, he glanced at it then slid it back to her.

"No ma'am." Clovis answered. "Tis the rules, I cannot permit you."

Clovis was an elderly monster, one who had been at the school way before Angel had been enrolled. His green skin was wrinkled in places, his nails were long and yellow and cracked and he had fine purple under his eyes from not getting much sleep. He had green eyes with yellow pupils and was just wearing a red and black shirt, with his name tag pinned on the left side. Two whiskers protruded around from under his nose making him look like one of them old Cowboys from the western times, they were yellow in color.

"Do you remember a pupil by the name of Angel Irene?" Angel asked, she pulled the burlap bag down from her shoulder.

"I remember all pupils who attended this school ma'am." Clovis replied.

"She use to come to your booth with a container of noodles for you which you stated tasted horrible when cooked." Angel reached into the bag and rummaged around.

"Nice girl that one was," Clovis sighed. "she never did finish at this school which surprised and disappointed me. She had potential that one. Why do you ask?"

"Because the woman in front of you is her." Angel pulled out the thin box of noodles and slid them into the window. "Hello Clove my good Monster Man."

Clovis stared at her, then looked at the noodles before looking back at her. He grabbed the noodle box in one trembly hand and pulled it to him. The woman in front of him did indeed look like Angel Irene, same fiery red hair and emerald-green eyes with the ring of golden-yellow around the pupils. But this woman looked much too mature for Angel Irene, he thought, her chest had grown and her rear, from what all he could see, had gotten a bit bigger, she was also thinner. He ran his hand under the desk and pressed the light button, flooding the area that she was standing on in bright white light. He now saw the three gash-marks on her face; three deep marks, one falling across her eye. If this woman was Angel Irene, she had both grown up, matured well and gotten gorgeous and had also been in one heck of a fight recently.

"If you are Angel Irene what did I call you when you attended here?" Clovis asked.

"Why there was three names you called me!" Angel said happily. "Sparky, The Fireball and of course my favorite; The Misfit."

Clovis, his mouth dropped down low in shock, reached under his desk and grabbed a permit and pressed a button which opened the doors of the front gate. Angel stepped inside and he met her, he handed her the permit then hugged her tight before backing up. The Mistfit, what such a name to call this now beautiful woman! She had been a pretty girl once, now she stood before him all grown up and looking gorgeous. He spoke to her a few minutes then saw her off, pointing in the direction of the tall building near the center of the school.

Angel walked into her old school, memories crashing into her like waves crashed into the shore. There was the section where meals were given, the section where you could buy items you needed for your classes behind it and the long building behind it was where you would buy your clothing if you needed it. That was all on the left side in front of the school, to the right and going on back was the class rooms. These required big buildings, tall towers of glooming black stone with windows that wound down and a single black and gold castle in the center, there were also some medium-sized towers for the minor classes that students wanted to take but if you were serious about making an impact on the universe, you went to the tall towers and the castle. It was the tall towers and castle where she had learned her lessons, she had been forced into learning there by the Dean and although he had told her to forget all about elemental powers, that they were no use in battle, she had enrolled in elemental courses in one of the small towers as well. As far as she knew, she was the first female that enrolled in this school who had gone through basic training for evil and training in elemental as well.

"Miss..." she heard. "Miss hold up."

Angel was in front of the first tall black stoned tower when suddenly a female monster ran up. When the woman stopped in front of her Angel took note of the name tag which read Mrs. Teegue, the lady was obviously a teacher, a new teacher by the looks of it, at the school. The woman placed her hand on her arm gently and pulled her away from the door.

"Yes Mrs. Teegue?" Angel said, she made sure she was polite.

"Are you late for a class ma'am?" Mrs. Teegue asked.

"No ma'am," Angel replied. "former student just wishing to visit a teacher for..."

"That's not allowed!" Mrs. Teegue exclaimed, she grabbed Angel's arm and now tugged her from the tower. "You cannot be here!"

"A daughter of Master Vile not allowed at her old school?"

Angel found herself in the Dean's office, Mrs. Teegue was in the back of the room on the phone with the Dean and was demanding that he come and quick. She hadn't really meant to say that she was the daughter of Master Vile, she had really just wanted to say she was a former student wanting extra teachings. Now, she just sat with her legs crossed, her burlap bag on her lap, in front of the large stone desk that had the name plate that read Dean of Pronghorn Academy on it. The room was like it had been when she had been requested to visit the Dean after filling out the forms on her first day at the Academy. A stone bookshelf with a few books on one side of the room, a wooden bookshelf that held plants on the other, three hanging plants near the desk with a fish bowl with one of the ugliest fish she had even seen swimming inside of it. His diplomas hung on the walls, a picture of him and his family was on his desk and she could barely see it but a safe on a long bench by the back of the room. She was looking at the plant that had several red and yellow flowers and many vines when the door behind her swung open.

"What is it that you have brought me in for Velia?" the Dean demanded.

"Dean Shushone, this woman here is what I asked you to come see."

Dean Shushone was no different in appearance, maybe a few more wrinkles but no more. He was a short Goblin guy with blue skin that had warts on it and large, hairy ears. His nails were long and green and cracked, his eyes were fully white, there were no pupils in them. He was wearing a black suit with brown shoes, a brown tie hung down from around his neck. When he came around his desk and sat down, he motioned for Mrs. Teegue to leave which she did hastily. He poured himself a cup of rank smelling coffee and drank it in three gulps, when he was done he flicked his tongue, which was forked and black in color, out before wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I remember you." the Dean said. "The girl who defied me by going on and enrolling in elemental courses."

"Indeed sir, yes." Angel agreed.

"You've grown, maybe not much in height but in beauty very much so." he continued. "Why are you here?"

"I'd like to see if I could buy off some time from a former teacher of mine to teach me teleportation skills." Angel said, he brought her hand up and flung it around it a little.

"I am afraid that cannot be done." the Dean sighed. "You've wasted your time."

"Then you've basically wasted your time with me." Angel said, she smiled a small smile at him. "You do know that I falsified that form I made when I came here right?"

The Dean's face flushed from blue to red in anger, it was very true that she had lied in her form when she had written it, instead of putting her year of birth as 1781 she had put it as 1796. The other items of importance, the lineage, she hadn't been able to do which had landed her in the Dean's office in the first place. The school had basically trained someone who they hadn't known much about and they had allowed someone who was older than what she had been when she had enrolled. it had taken her twenty-two years to mature to being eleven years old, and she had found out that she wouldn't be allowed to enroll unless she was in near being a teenager so she had changed her year of birth.

"If you would like to start over from scratch to scrape the slate clear, so to say," Angel said coyly. "give me another form so I can correct it. Or, sadly, this school might be closed down for improper enrollment of a student due to age."

The Dean was furious, but he knew the consequences of what would happen if this got out so he ran to a file and ripped out a contract. He slid it over to the red-headed woman across from him. He watched as she filled in the new form, he had plans that as soon as it was filled out he would date it for her year of enrollment, burn her old contract and slide the new one in its place. No one would know that she had put the school in danger. He bit his tiny pointed teeth into his bottom lip, no it wasn't just anger at the red-head, but it was also at himself. He should have checked the records, asked and done a check on the woman in front of him in the first place, or just not let her enroll at all.

Name: Angel Irene

Age: 11

YOB: 1781

Gender: F

Species: Human/Monster Hybrid

Talents: None

Horns/Tail/Extra Appendages: None

Physical Description: Red hair, emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around the pupils. Five foot two inches tall. Student has no horns or tail or any extra appendages.

Angel filled out the first half quick, she remembered writing that in as a child very easily and fearfully, hoping that it wouldn't be found out that she had mis-wrote on her form. She had been terrified when the Dean had asked her to come to his office that day so long ago, she had been shaking so greatly and had a lump in her throat that made her feel like she was choking. When she had been called in she had done so so stiffly, when the Dean had asked her to show him an example of her skills she had done so, her nervousness had messed her up a few times but she had come through and been allowed to enroll in the school.

Parentage:

Mother: Helen of Earth (raised by her daughter Bathilda of Greece)

Father: Master Vile

Grandmother (mother's side): ?

Grandfather (mother's side): ?

Grandmother (father's side): (Mistress) Irka

Grandfather (father's side): KurukVile

Great-grandmother (mother's side): ?

Great-grandmother (mother's side): ?

Great-great-grandmother (father's side): DuruVile Surfeit

Great-great-grandmother (father's side): ?

She skipped the other parts asking her for her other great grandparents, those she didn't know on both sides but she was sure that the Dean knew as he surely knew the family of Vile well. She skipped forward, signed a few places then handed the form back. The Dean stared at it for quite a while then slammed it on his desk and stood up, rage was present on his face, his lips trembled and his hands were bunched in tight fists.

"You lie!" he yelled at her. "How dare you claim heritage to the family of Vile! Our most prominent and promising students!"

"Tis true my good friend." Angel said, she snickered a little. "My father mated with Helen of Earth after he had done his party following his conquering of the second to last planet of his home galaxy; M51 is its name maybe you know it?, anyways, he and she had a child and I am it."

"That's impossible!" Dean Shushone exploded. "Master Vile has mentioned no such child being born to him."

"Surely he has been here looking through the documents of the enrollees." Angel said, she sat back and hooked her hands behind her head.

He was about to shake his head and call in the guards to escort the woman off of the Academy's grounds when he remembered that yes, Master Vile had indeed visited the school. He had been eating his lunch when the feared conquerer of worlds had walked into his office and when he had held his hand out to shake he had had to force his mouth shut to keep the food inside from falling out.

"Whe... hello there Master Vile you old goat!" Shushone had said happily, shaking Master Vile's hand tightly and savoring the moment as he knew it was not one that happened every day. "What brings you here? New pupil to enroll? Are we going to have another of the famous Vile's walking the grounds of this great campus?"

He had been ecstatic, his whole body had felt like it was going to fly up from the floor. His father had been the Dean of the school when Vile Vile, or better now known as Master Vile, had enrolled and he himself had seen two of the warlord's offspring walk through the campus. He hadn't been very happy about the younger of Master Vile's offspring, who hadn't the best of grades, and he hadn't really been pleased with the daughter as she had had to be given bodyguards to keep the males away as she had been one to flaunt herself about, had been more on her looks and appearance than her magical abilities. It had been years since a child of the Vile family had enrolled in the school and he had been wondering quite a bit lately if it was ever going to happen again. Seven hundred and fifty years after the son of Master Vile had graduated, it had been so long since a child of Vile had walked through the grounds. He had been rather disappointed when Master Vile had said that there were no plans for more children by him.

"No no further offspring by me to enroll." Master Vile had said. "Still single. No, I am here to check the records for my two offspring's forms and contracts."

"Oh!" Dean Shushone had said. "What for may I ask?"

"An author wishes to write a book on me and my family and needs this information and it would also be good for me to have just to remind myself that they did at least have an education." Master Vile had said, Shushone had detected a tone of frustration from him.

He had led Master Vile to the file room, a large room full of files that had the forms and contracts of each present and former student that had enrolled at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. Master Vile had looked through each document, and had copied two when he, Shushone, had left. When he had returned he had thought that Master Vile would have been gone, but instead he had noticed that Master Vile was still in the room, he had a contract and form in his hand that he was right deeply reading.

"Muh- may I help you with anything sir?" he had asked.

"No I'm about done here." Master Vile had replied, he had made copies of that one form and left. He had found it strange when he had investigated the document that Master Vile had been so deeply thoughtful over and had copied and taken with him along with the ones of his two offspring. He had found that the form and contract was on Angel Irene but hadn't really thought any on the subject. He had just put the files away and gone back to his office.

"Mrs. Teegue!" he shouted. "Come in here!"

Mrs. Teegue, a lovely white-haired and purple eyed woman that had a head on a long thin neck which was on an athletic body came into his office. She was wearing a purple dress with a black belt nad had purple shoes on her feet. He pointed at her and made a come here gesture, when she was behind his desk he turned her around and down, so that he could speak to her in near privacy. Her head was round and although she had no visible ears, she could hear very well.

"Bring the nurse, tell her to bring her DNA kit." he said to the purple-clad Mrs. Teegue. "Be quick!"

"Right away sir!" Mrs. Teegue said, she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"It'll be just a second," Shushone said. "let me contact Master Vile. If you are truly his daughter, we need to pruh..."

"No need, I have the sample you require for such a test to be done."

Angel had prepared well for this moment, when she had been taken to the medical tent the doctors had found one of her father's nails stuck inside of her leg. Although she had it, she also had a small vail of his blood, something she hadn't used in making the potion to change her from being five-years old to her true age of near two hundred and fifteen. She took both of these items out of her burlap bag and placed them on the table. At that exact time the school's nurse walked in with the DNA kit.

The nurse listened to her instructions, to take a blood sample from Angel and run a scan to see if she was indeed Master Vile's daughter. She had done this a few times before and it wasn't hard, she placed the fingernail, a long dark blue nail that was slightly cracked, in the splitter and split in half. She next ground it to a paste before adding it to the vail of water. After she had placed both samples in the kit, really a square computer that would tell her the results in two minutes, she stepped back. Dean Shushone waited nervously, Angel just waited with her hands hook behind her head. When the beep sounded that the test was done both the nurse and the Dean jumped. The nurse walked forward and pressed a button, a few seconds later a piece of paper slid out into her hand. Her hand shook as she read it and her mouth dropped, she near dropped the paper as she turned to look at Angel.

"You are the daughter of Master Vile?!" the nurse exclaimed in shock.

"Let me see that paper!"

Shushone looked at the paper, it said clearly that the woman in front of him was Master Vile's daughter, the percentage was 100%, a clear match. He dropped the paper and went forward, his hand thrust out. Angel grasped it and shook it. The matter was at a close now, she knew that from the look on his face. After a few minutes accommodations had been made for her stay, she was to stay with her old teacher at his apartment. Mrs. Teegue had led her there herself, and had told her that her teacher would be there by mornings start and to just make herself comfortable. Being as tired as she was, Angel had just one thing on her mind: Sleep. So, with her mind clouding in sleep, she went to the couch and lay down. She fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well shake my horns and call me Hairy!" a voice said excitingly, it was very close to her. "I'll be if it isn't my second best student!"

Angel opened her eyes slowly and stared into the face of her former teacher, Mr. Karcloff. Mr. Karcloff was a tall goat-like monster with scaly arms and cloven hooves, the fur that was open to the air was white and fluffy, he had a white tuft under his chin and long curving gray horns on his head, his eyes were bright green in color. Angel sat up, shook her head then reached her hand out, Mr. Karcloff grabbed it gently in his cloven hoof and shook it.

"Boris Karcloff, how in the universe are you?" Angel said, she shook Boris' hoof a bit before releasing it. "What have you been up to?"

"Been here doing the same old thing." Boris Karcloff replied.

Boris Karcloff, a top teacher at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, looked at his former student intently. He noted the slash marks on her face and furrowed his brow, when Angel Irene had gotten her half term graduation diploma she had been so young, looking hardly over the age of twenty, now she looked over that by ten or so years. When she had left the school she had had a full face, no slash marks, no blemishes of boils, a fully smooth and beautiful face. Those slash marks made her beauty slide a bit.

"What is this I am hearing about you being the daughter of my favorite former student?" Boris asked.

Boris cooked an elegant breakfast but he barely touched his food, he was much too excited and much too surprised at the stories that Angel was telling. He let her talk and he listened intently, he had just placed a forkful of eggs with green ham cooked inside when Angel started in on telling him about her recent troubles with her father; of whom she had just found out who he was. Her story now became a bit strange; at least to him who had taught both her father, Master Vile, and her. The last time he had been visited by Master Vile was almost fifty years ago and he had never said anything about a third child.

"I need you help." Angel said finally. "I need training, serious training, in teleportation."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Boris said, he set his fork down gently. "Mornings are my relaxing time and I can't be teaching someone outside of school that isn't my student."

"Then slip me a book, I can read up and practice and..." Angel said, she had a frantic look in her eyes.

"Whatever problem you have with your father," Boris sighed, he didn't like saying this to his second best student at all. "it's between you and he. I want no part of it."

After breakfast Angel left Boris' apartment and walked around the campus, the permit that hung around her neck bopped up and down on her chest gently. She had figured that Boris Karcloff wouldn't help her, although a good teacher he was one for going by the rules. Her next option was going right to her teleportation teacher, a teacher who had said many times that rules were meant to be broken when the right time and situation arrived. Henke Shiru's apartment was right in front of her, the heavy wooden door with the knocker looked very inviting. She stepped up to it and lifted the knocker then let it drop, it made a loud thud when it hit against the door. She repeated this four more times before backing away. Her old teacher answered half of a minute later.

"It is seven thirty this had better be good!" Henke Shiru hissed.

"Abur kub henshib master." Angel said, she gave him a smile.

"I had a feeling that the daughter of Vile would be visiting me sometime soon." Henke threw the door open fully and pulled her inside.

Henke Shiru was an elderly monster with bright blue hair that stood on end and faint blue eyes, his body was scaly blue with the nails on his fingers and toes being a milky white. What teeth he had were dull. He was wearing a bright blue robe and dark blue slippers. His apartment was neat except for one area which had a pile of recently graded papers from his classes. Once Angel was inside he moved her to the kitchen where he made her sit at the table.

"You needn't tell me your story." Henke said as he went to make them a cup of Blue Tea. "I already know your situation. Been reading the papers from Master Vile's home planet."

"I suppose that if I asked for your help in perfecting my teleportation skills you'd say no." Angel said, she was looking at her hands which were folded tightly together.

"You never was one that payed much attention at the latter part of the year." Henke said after a few seconds of silence. "I require cash for such ill-gotten training."

"Would three hundred do?" Angel asked, she reached into her bag and took out a pouch of coins and paper money that she had taken from her father the first time she had escaped his capture.

"Two fifty would do fine." Henke said. "We'll begin shortly so you can hurry back to your planet and use your skills."

The next few days for Angel was set on her reading up on teleportation and doing everything that Henke Shiru asked of her to do, which also included cleaning his apartment while he was asleep and cooking dinners every night. On Earth it was a totally different story. The Rangers managed to rescue the last remaining camps in Japan and were now in Australia, they were having a time but they had released three camps so far. Master Vile was present at each camp, he had shouted for the monsters in the camp to bring the Rangers to him and they had tried to do that and so far hadn't succeeded yet. One week passed into two and finally the last camp stood in their vision, the Rangers were excited now, they had been scared the first rescue because their leader hadn't been with them but now after having such success they weren't thinking about being careful or even hiding. Billy stood up inside of the camp and fired a flare gun, the people around him yelled in surprise then cheered, they had been waiting for this day. The monsters, unfortunately, had also been waiting. This was the largest camp in Australia, near the southern coast, and it took all of ten minutes for everyone who was able to get around to get out of the camp and run through the portal. It was during the rescuing of the injured that Katherine was caught. She hadn't been watching her back and had been taken completely by surprise, the other Rangers hadn't know about her capture until they had gone through the portal.

"We have to go back!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We can't, Angel gave us enough dust to make enough windows for the remaining camps, that was the last." Aisha said back, her hands were on her face.

"Why not go to the Command Center and get Alpha to teleport us there?" Adam asked.

"Because there was limited supply of teleportation available." Jason sighed. "Until Angel gets back, Kat's stuck with Vile."

"That scares me!" Aisha and Tommy exclaimed together.

Tommy and Aisha's fears were rightly placed, Kat was quickly handed over to Master Vile who had her locked up in a steel cage, and had her morpher removed to prevent her from creating any harm or escaping. Soon after her capture he and his family had lunch, she watched in great disgust as a coiled snake with an apple in its mouth was placed on the table. Master Vile cut the first chunk out of it with the rest following. They ate pretty much all of the snake before it was taken away and replaced with trays of sizzling hot scorpions that were stuffed with some sort of gooey substance. Master Vile at several of them by tilting his head back and slurping the gooey substance into his mouth then crunched on the shell. The family in front of her finished their meal with tall glasses of a red substance that smoke billowed from the top.

"Now that we are finished eating we can talk with that pink ranger." Lord Zedd hissed, Kat felt goose-flesh pop all over her arms when he spoke. Lord Zedd was the husband of Rita Repulsa and the son-in-law of Master Vile. He had a red body but had quite a bit of chrome metal on his arms, legs, chest and head, his brain was exposed. Tubes ran from his chest all along his arms and legs, he carried a chrome staff with a large letter Z on the top. He pushed his heavy wood, but short backed, chair back and stood up. He walked over to Kat and pushed his hand in through the bars, the cage was small and thin so Kat couldn't back away from him, he grabbed her chin in between his fingers. She felt herself shrinking before him as he pulled her face forward until it was pressed between the bars.

"Leave her to me." Master Vile said.

"Listen here Old Man," Lord Zedd roared, he turned quickly, releasing Kat's chin. "I have been waiting three years for this, for revenge against the Rangers and you will not take it from me!"

"This Ranger is my prisoner Brain Boy not yours." Master Vile said calmly. "Begone with you."

"No, I won't I think you need to be begone." Lord Zedd growled at him, he jabbed his Z-staff at his father-in-law who just sat in his chair. It all happened quickly afterwards, Master Vile pointed his finger at Lord Zedd and a bolt of white lightning came from it, Lord Zedd flew from his spot in front of the cage to the wall. Rita ran to him, crying worriedly. "All of you begone! Now!"

Rita forced Lord Zedd out of the room, Rito followed behind her with their uncle and aunt following behind them leaving Kat with just Master Vile to deal with. She had been scared when Lord Zedd had been in front of her and had grabbed her chin, just looking at Master Vile made her heart race a mile a minute in terror. She watched as her captor stood, he placed his scepter down on the table and walked over to the cage, he stopped when he was nearly abreast to it. He and Kat were so close that she could hear his heart through his breastplate, it was slow and calm which scared her even more.

Master Vile, a creature that for the past few months had been a thorn in her friends side and had conquered her planet, he wasn't just a scary guy but he was also, in Kat's mind, crazily evil and intelligent. She had heard stories around the camp about how he had treated Cindy Blake, a news reporter that he had taken hostage four months ago, and it was these stories that made her wish that the cell-cage that she was in was bigger so she could back away from him. Master Vile had a pair of shoulder guards on that were dark blue in color with a few plates being gold near the neck, on the top edges of the shoulder guards were two snakeheads which nipped at his jaw playfully, the one on the left was gold while the one on the right was dark blue. His breastplate was dull gold and went down to his waist where it ended in two tassels, one of white fur that had a red band about an inch and a half from the end, the other one was a slim gold chain that hung down from gold chain mail. Master Vile had on a long flowing black robe that went all the way to the ground, black shoes and he had gold-colored gloves on his hands that went up to his elbows, the ends of the gloves had been trimmed so that his long dark blue nails could stick out. A black cape flowed behind Master Vile, Kat had a feeling that it connected to the shoulder guard. He had a pair of blue-tinted glasses on his face, a gold circular adornment dangled from the right side. On his ears hung six earrings, six per ear.

"I'm mad enough to turn you over to my so-called son-in-law," her enemy said to her, he was so close that Kat could smell his rank yet minty breath. "tell me, where is my daughter?"

"I- I don't know!" Kat cried, she pressed herself hard against the back of the cell-cage.

Master Vile poked her in the stomach with his long fingernail hard, she gasped and tried to climb the cage but found that she couldn't. When Master Vile's hand wrapped around her shoulder tightly, she sent out a scream which he replied with an evil cackle. He twisted her back around so she would face him, she looked into his golden-yellow eyes which had a few fine red lines in them. Them eyes! They spelled doom, they made her shiver and shake in fear, if the cage was bigger she wouldn't have felt such fear, she would have felt more secure but it wasn't and she could feel the fear taking over her.

"Where is my daughter?" Master Vile asked her again, he stared at her and kept her eyes on his.

"I don't know..." Kat squeaked. "sh- she left a few weeks ag- ago."

"Where?" Master Vile asked, he pushed her back then pulled her forward, her head snapped up against the bars of the cell-cage and she saw stars. "Where did she go?"

"Why do you care?" Kat yelled. "She doesn't love you, why do you care about her so much!"

Master Vile let her go and walked off, he pulled one of the blind bars down slightly and looked through then turned back around. Kat's breath caught in her throat, she was sure that she was in the presence of a mad-man, a crazy mad-man of evil that would do anything and everything to get the answers that he wanted. He walked back to her, stopping only momentarily to grab his gold scepter that he had left on the table. When he stepped back in front of her he pulled the scepter back then thrust it forward, Kat doubled over, gasping for breath. Master Vile had jabbed his scepter into her stomach; hard!

"She is my daughter," Master Vile said to her. "and she might not love me now but she will learn to."

"She won't ever love you." Kat gasped. "Your efforts are in vain, she'll fight you still and beat you back! She is very powerful!"

"My children are my life besides conquering worlds human!" Master Vile roared at her, he struck her on the top of her head with his scepter. "She's powerful but not powerful enough to beat me."

Master Vile's violence towards Kat didn't go much beyond striking her with his scepter or punching or slapping her, he and his incomplete family ate their meals in the room and he kept Lord Zedd at bay and away from her. Several times he punched his son-in-law to get his point across that Kat was his prisoner and not his, Lord Zedd's. Kat was only fed once a day and given very little water but she continued to not tell Master Vile were his daughter was, even though she was upset over Angel's leaving she didn't want to disturb her friend from getting some help from one of her teachers.

If Angel had known about Kat's being taken hostage by her father she would have left Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery of Magic grounds immediately to go help her. Angel's skills had improved considerably! She had near mastered the art of teleportation and her old teacher had slowly introduced her to some more powerful moves which she had learned quickly. She also learned how to progress her health during her transformations, that way if the wings on her winged forms got torn or ripped off she wouldn't have to wait for months to pass before she could transform into that form again.

"You payed me for a month of education and I allowed you to slip into an extra two weeks of training," Henke Shiru exclaimed. "show me that you've learned this time. Teleport over to my front door."

Angel stood motionless, not a muscle moving, then suddenly she poofed away leaving a cloud of smoke billowing up from where she had been. She appeared a few seconds later in front of her old teachers front door. Her teacher clapped then walked forward and opened the door, he ordered that she teleport to the building across from his. She again stood motionless until, a second later, she poofed away, leaving her smoke cloud billowing behind her, and appeared in front of the building which was another apartment. She did this several times all over Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic's campus until, finally, she was able to teleport to Saturn's moon, Europa, and back.

"You have mastered the art of teleportation." her old teacher said to her, he clapped her on the back. "Now use the Invisible Layer."

Angel walked a few feet from him then turned, she raised her arm and swung it around herself. She disappeared from sight and reformed right beside her teacher. She repeated this until she was back in his apartment where he ordered that she use the mirror. She walked over to the long mirror and stood in front of it for a second before stepping through it. The mirror's reflection waved, but it didn't show Angel. When Henke ordered her to return she did so by teleporting back. Henke threw a knife at her but before it could strike her she disappeared, the knife flew into the wall. When she reappeared Henke walked up to her, he was very happy.

"You have mastered everything I have taught you." Henke said to her, he had a sad tone in his voice. "It is now time for you to go."

"You've been an excellent teacher." Angel sighed, she walked over and grabbed her burlap bag. She stepped over to her teacher and shook his hand then turned to exit his apartment. She was about to close the door when her teacher came out.

"Here, I am sure you will need these scrolls." her old teacher said to her. "A gift, use them well."

Angel grabbed the scrolls and was stuffing them into her bag when the door to her teacher's apartment closed, she had enjoyed the time that she had been given to be with her old teacher but, now it was time to go. She knew that she had spent too much time at the Academy and that the Dean, who had been so happy about her being there at first, had been on her hide a lot lately because she was suppose to only be there a week. So, nodding her head, she turned around and just stood motionless, the burlap bag around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and teleported, as were the rules of teleportation you had to pick your teleportation link and she had chose smoke for hers. Her teacher had thought it was weird, and had also said that she should have picked something better, something like what her father had chosen for him which was snakes, or her brother who had picked flame or her sister who, whenever she did decide to teleport, did so by engulfing herself with a flame-like energy. Although Angel did like fire, she had decided to pick smoke as she wanted no association with her family, and that included teleportation links.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been long enough!" Adam exclaimed. "We cannot wait for Angel anymore, Kat might be in serious danger!"

"I agree, Angel's been gone for a month and two weeks." Aisha twirled one of her braids slowly between her fingers. "Kat needs our help, we can't wait for Angel anymore."

As much as he hated to agree with them, Tommy knew that the time had come to go get Kat. A meeting had been called around his fire and it had started with a bang. Kat was in danger, she was still in Master Vile's evil clutches and Angel was no where in sight and there was no way to get in contact with her. He nodded his head and said that the meeting was adjourned. They would go get their friend shortly.

Although the camp was still safe, not touched by Master Vile or any of the monsters that he ordered around, the people inside had gotten a bit rowdy. A gang of teenagers had been going around the last few nights pulling down tents and stealing what all items that people had, Tommy had had his necklace stolen from one of the raids. A few people had been beaten up trying to save what all possessions that they had but so far it was just petty crime, nothing terribly serious and luckily for them, the camp had no fire arms available. Tommy stood up and left his fire, the plan was for Adam, Jason, Aisha and Billy to wait beyond the building that they knew Kat was in while he distracted any monsters in the area. Within fifteen minutes everyone was headed to Coffin Bay, South Australia where Master Vile had been staying for the past two weeks, everyone except for Adam who decided to go to his tent and grab his small pocket knife.

"Angel's disappeared and won't ever be coming back." Adam thought angrily. "She abandoned us, that's what she did. Should of known that she would do that. Coward!"

He threw back the front flaps of his tents and walked out, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a throng of people milling around, jumping excitedly and cheering, near the center of the camp. Curious, he walked forward. In his mind he thought that that was fast for his friends to of rescued Kat from Master Vile, but that thought was quickly silenced when the circle of people separated and Angel Irene walked towards him. He stopped again, his jaw dropping. Had he not just put Angel down for leaving the camp and had he not just called her a coward and thought that she had abandoned them? Angel Irene looked different, she had an air around herself and she looked stronger. Not knowing he was doing it, he ran forward and grabbed her in a hug.

"You're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, didn't I say I would return?" Angel replied, she gently pushed past him.

"We need your help... Kah..." Adam's throat closed, a large lump filled it and he couldn't talk anymore.

"I just got here and am being bombarded by requests." Angel sighed. "Give me a minute."

Adam fought the lump, his chest hurt and his eyes rained tears. He grabbed Angel's burlap bag from her shoulder and turned her around, she wrenched the bag from his and, scowling at him and telling him to behave himself and calm himself down, turned back around. Adam didn't let her get very far before grabbing her arm, this time she reacted by turning around and slapping him in the face. That took care of his inability to speak.

"Katherine is in the hands of your father and the Rangers have gone to save her!" he screamed at her.

Angel stared at him in disbelief, then she exploded. She raced over to the cave that she had put the see-through mirror and swords, throwing the rock that was over the entrance to the side as she did. She threw her bag inside and grabbed her normal silver bladed swords, one of which had a skull on the handle. When she exited the cave she replaced the rock without turning then grabbed Adam. She dragged him a few feet then stopped, dust from the ground flew up around them. With her left hand clamped tightly around Adam's wrist, she threw her right arm around them and they disappeared.

"I'm through with being treated like a fool by you old man!" Lord Zedd roared. "Step out of the way! If she won't tell you then she'll tell me through torture!"

"The fool is the one without a skull Brain Boy." Master Vile said back calmly, he tapped the tip of his scepter into the palm of his hand. "She'll tell me tonight what I want to know."

Tommy stared in through the window which had been propped open by a small board, musty air seeped out through the window and he had to clamp his hands around his mouth and nose to stop from coughing and sneezing. Kat was standing chained up against the wall beside a thin cage-like cell, the door to the cell was open wide. A table sat beside Master Vile, on it was a melody of torture devices. Branding irons, cold bars of steel, several whips and a knife. Kat was dressed, she didn't look as if she had been injured, but he knew that that would soon change if he didn't get a distraction started soon.

He turned around and was rounding the building, getting ready to jump out and cause a distraction when suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He wheeled around, readying himself for a fight, he found that when he finished wheeling around that the hand on his shoulder wasn't an enemy's, by a friends. He stood there dumb with shock as he saw Adam and Angel step out from the shadows. Angel was wearing a blue two-tone shirt that showed her belly and a pair of low cut jeans that were faded, the boots that she wore were the ones she had been wearing when she left a month and two weeks ago.

"Angel!" Tommy exclaimed in a whisper. "You're bah..."

"Shhhh Tommy-Boy." Angel placed her finger on her lips then turned around. "Adam, you and Tommy head around to the back, get ready."

Master Vile turned from his son-in-law and looked at the chained up Katherine Hillard, Lord Zedd came up to his elbow and said something in his ear which he didn't much like so he swung his scepter down, striking his son-in-law, of whom he did not much like, in the groin. With Lord Zedd writhing in pain on the floor, clutching his crotch in between his hands, he walked forward. He placed his scepter on the table and picked up the cold bar, it was so cold that chilly smoke billowed up from the end. He bounced it up and down on his hand before walking forward, his eyes firmly on the blunt end which was cold enough to make even him shiver if it touched him. After a second or two he lifted his eyes and they met Kat's for just a second then, without a word spoken, he thrust his hand forward.

Kat screamed and pulled to the side, an ice mark on her belly was starting to show from where the bar had touched. Master Vile cackled wildly then touched her again with the bar, getting the same result. He tapped the bar on her stomach, legs and arms before backing up, placing the bar on the table behind him. Kat's crying rang throughout the room, it wasn't out of pain but out of terror, the cold iron hadn't really hurt her as much as shocked her system.

"Where is my daughter?" her captor asked her.

"I- I- I duh- don't know... "Kat stuttered. "I ruh- really don't!"

"Wrong answer." Master Vile sneered.

Kat's screaming reached a whole new level as he swung a Cat-o-nine tail at her, it caught her on her legs, he ripped it back fast before it could cut into her too deeply. He asked her again and she cried out again that she didn't know which got two more sweeps of the whip. He whipped her a total of five times, cutting into her legs and arms, never her belly but he threatened to use the whip on her if she didn't answer him correctly. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, Kat was a crying and bleeding mess, tears flowing down and falling from her face and blood dripping down her legs. A thought came to him that if she was his daughter it wouldn't be her legs that he would have whipped, he would have turned her around and whipped her exposed back, had near shredded the skin from her back then gone to her rear and done the same there before stopping. Angel might have been defiant and disrespectful, but he would never allow for himself to discipline her in this matter. He placed the whip on the table and walked forward until he and Kat were abreast of each other.

"One more chance," Master Vile said in her ear, her head was turned away from him and she was still crying. "I know this hurts, only an idiot or someone stubborn would allow for such treatment to happen and continue ignoring the facts. You know where my daughter is. Where is my youngest child?"

"I can see why she doesn't want anything to do with you!" Katherine screamed. "If you treat her like this..."

"She is my daughter!" Master Vile yelled at her. "When discipline is called for it is called for and yes, I will discipline my children in this and any other way I see fitting to get it through their heads that what they did was wrong."

"You're a monster!" Katherine exclaimed, she started throwing her head about, snot and tears flew onto Master Vile but he didn't back away. "She's a grown adult and has a life of her own!"

"She is my daughter you sleaze!" Master Vile yelled at her again. "She may be grown up but she is still my daughter and when it is needed I will discipline her."

"I won't even tell!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hurt me all you want, I will not ever tell you where she is!"

Master Vile stepped away, his heavy brow bunched and his face looking deadly, he turned and grabbed the hot brand, tossing it from hand to hand and showing it to the blonde haired girl in front of him. She shuddered and tossed her head about when he brought it close to her face but still wouldn't say anything. The brand was one of his own, one that was used to brand his cows that gave him and his palace milk. The brand was simple, had MV on the end which mean that the animal which was branded was his property. He had no intention of taking the Pink Ranger as his property, he just wanted information from her. He lowered the brand to a foot from her thigh and was about to push it forward when the window behind him exploded, showering him with glass.

"Touch her with that brand and you'll be the one to get burned!"

Master Vile turned around and stared at his daughter; her shirt infuriated him. It showed her belly which he did not want to be exposed to any type of elements or wandering, hungry eyes and her pants he didn't much like either as they showed the top parts of her abdomen. Lord Zedd had moved off to the side of the room, he had his Z-staff raised. Master Vile raised his hand and a bolt of green lightning shot out from it, it zapped his son-in-law on the leg and made him fall to the ground.

"Angel, where have you been girl?" he asked his daughter.

"Doing a bit of extra training to put you in a box of matches old man." Angel hissed at him, one of her legs was stretched out behind her while the other was bent in front, she wasn't touching the ground but she had a good fighting pose to her, Master Vile had to agree on that one.

"I'll let the Pink Ranger go if you step down." Master Vile said, he pulled out a skeleton key from his robe and showed it to her. "Lets not make this go any further child. You are in enough trouble as is, don't make it worse for yourself."

Kat watched in mixed emotions; happiness, excitement, fear, sadness and fear, as Angel stood up fully. Master Vile walked forward and held his hand out, he was asking for his daughter to take it. Kat's mixed emotions were put to rest when, when Master Vile got within a fingertip of Angel, Angel shot a lightning bolt of red energy at him that sent him flying across the room and through the stone wall. Tommy and Adam jumped in through the hole that had been made and ran to Kat, they struggled with the chains.

"Get out of the way!" Angel shoved both teenagers back and swung her foot. The chains severed from the wall and Kat was free, she had a foot of chain on both wrists but she was free. They could hear Master Vile outside, he was running forward. All four of them ran to the heavy wooden door, Tommy chanced a look out of the whole to see Master Vile jump. Adam threw the door open and they all rushed out, Angel came out in mid-slide as Lord Zedd had swung his Z-staff at him at the last-minute.

The area that Master Vile had picked to keep Kat and stay at for the past two weeks was overgrown by seaweed and rocks, monsters ran at the four of them, trying to stop their escape, Angel shot out many fire blasts. When they were circled by monsters she took a step forward them shot her leg back while forcing her arms forward, the rocks underfoot rose and before the monsters could do anything she shot them at them. The monsters all flew back and they continued to run, Master Vile could be heard racing from his bungalow, a stone walled building with straw and seaweed for a roof. Aisha, Jason and Billy raced forward from the jungle beyond and grabbed Kat's arms, it was at that time that Angel grabbed all of them; Tommy, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Kat and Jason, in a strong hug and teleported out. A large smoke ring was all that told that they had been there previously. The Rangers dropped down in the camp with a thud while Angel stood above them, breathing heavily.

"Y- you can now teleport?" Adam asked, his chest was burning.

"Yes, I can." Angel admitted. "I went to my old school and learned a few tricks. My father will be having one hell of a fight on his hand from now on if he wants to acquire me."

Kat's wounds were tended to and she was back in her tent sleeping soundly by the time the sun was starting to show itself in the sky. Adam and Tommy were around a fire talking to the others about Angel blasting her father with a green energized lightning bolt while Angel was sleeping on her blanket. Hot dogs, a decent breakfast which were cut up into slices, fried and sprinkled with a spice, was quickly handed out and then everything fell into place quickly. It was ten minute past ten when the ground of teenagers decided to start-up their antics.

The teenagers, a few years younger than the Rangers, tore down five tents, kicked supplies and store a woman's purse before Angel appeared in front of them. The leader of the gang, a tubby orange haired boy with freckles on his face and arms, gawked up at her. Angel grabbed a hold of his shirt, a purple striped shirt with a goose on the left breast pocket, and pulled him close to her so that he was looking into her emerald-green eyes. The teenager started blubbering, pleading for her mercy and she let him go. She warned him that the next offense will have them in a cave that had a set of bars in front of it. The leader said that they would be good from now on and the whole gang ran on, most of them looking back at her.

"We've been having issues from them kids for a short while now." Tommy walked up beside her. "Do you think they'll stop now?"

"They will, believe me they will." Angel replied.

"What do we do now?" Tommy asked. "Do we just sit here and..."

Angel walked off, her hands were in fists and her head was held low. Tommy jogged to catch up to her and then followed her as she went to the stream. She walked into the water, it came up to her knees, and then, with her arms held at angles and her hands held straight, she started to push the water back, making waves. She did this for a short while then twirled, her twirl was slow and clumsy in its start then it got faster and faster until she was near lost in the blur of colors, her hair blazed around and started looking more and more like it was on fire. A trail of water suddenly sweeped up from the stream and went around her until, finally, she stopped and shoved her arms up. The water flew up into the air, when it began to fall she splayed her fingers and it separated, she blew through her lips and, before Tommy's awe-struck brown eyes, it froze. The ice shards crashed into the Earth around him and melted on impact.

"We get ready to fight." Angel said. "No more hiding. This is our planet, it's time we took it back from our enemy."

Master Vile was furious, not over Lord Zedd's attempt to knock his daughter down with his Z-staff but over his daughter's attack on him. He had tried to be rational, tried to make a deal with her, and she had instead attacked him with a green bolt of lightning that had forced him out of his one room dining room bungalow, which he hated because of its extremely small and cramped size, into a thorny patch of bushes. He was still picking thorns out of his body, he had just picked a medium-sized one out from his thigh. His shoes, which he typically kept shiny and in tip-top form, were scuffed up, the sole on one of the shoes had cracked and split while he was running back to the bungalow to retrieve his daughter and the heel on the other had broken when he had jumped through the hole that his body had made when he had been forced through the building.

The family of Vile had decided for a change of scene, had traveled from Australia to North America to one of the largest malls. Master Vile wasn't too happy about being there, he wasn't much of a shopping guy unless he was spoiling his children and at the time, he just wasn't in the mood. He had waved Rita and Rito off and sat down on one of the chairs near a restaurant named McDonald's. He had tasted the food at the restaurants some weeks ago and, although the item call fries was rather tasty when it was flooded with plenty of salt, the other items didn't much appeal to him. His oldest daughter was in a shop that had all Goth items in it and, although he was curious about what the shop held, the dummies in front wore female outfits that looked much too small for Rita. He figured that if the other merchandise looked as the ones in the window did, there was no use in looking in the shop.

"Vile looks so glum." Dara Dara sighed. "Wish we could do something."

"Get him off the planet and to his home galaxy and I bet he'd be back to normal in no time." Lord Zedd snorted.

"Earth is his planet, he has a right to be here." Dara Dara sniffed. "It's Angel that has him to depressed and angered. That girl has some nerve to treat her good-meaning father like she is!"

"The girl has guts and has smarts." Lord Zedd snickered. "She's better hiding than being in plain sight."

Dara Dara looked at her niece's husband and frowned, she couldn't believe her niece had married such a man and she agreed with her brother fully that he was nothing but a joke. She brushed her hand back across her face which was surrounded by bright blue crystal shards and wavy light blue almost white hair, her long and curled dark blue fingernails scraped up against her scalp but she didn't yell out. Dara Dara had never settled down, neither had her older brother, Triskull. The only one of her siblings who had settled down to conquering planets, and sire a family, was her older brother; the one who was sitting all by his lonesome across the building from her. She squinted her bright blue eyes at her niece's husband that walked off, towards her brother. He long flowing dress of blue, purple and black synthetic crystal brushed slightly as she walked, her blue heels made light clicking on the floor underneath of her feet. When she got to her brother she placed her right hand which sported a blue diamond ring on the pinky on his shoulder. He merely looked up at her then went back to staring at the wall.

"Don't despair Brother." she said to him gently. "We'll catch her."

"No we in it Sister." Master Vile said near clenched teeth. "Me. I want to catch her, you and everyone else just stay out of this. Just between father and daughter."

Dara Dara tried to persuade Master Vile to be happy, but so far after ten minutes of trying all she had gotten was him lecturing her on how a parent acts towards his or her offspring. After several attempts, she decided to take a walk. Master Vile said nothing to her as she walked away from him, she went around the tables and then around the corner, since the mall was empty there was no danger for her safety. She deeply wished she could help him, in any way possible, but so far her mind couldn't bring up any tactic to cheer him up.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy had the same problem that Jason had, both were having a hard time keeping their eyes facing forward. The reason for this was obvious; Angel was wearing a very provocative outfit, one that she claimed had been found near her after she had woke from a nap. Her outfit barely clothed her, and was near see-through. The pants were totally see-through and were slit down the side, they could see a tight pair of black underpants underneath of them, a tight-fitting black bra which left almost nothing to the imagination had white tassels hanging from it, she had black arm bands which were also see-through on. The headpiece was also see-through, small sparkly gems hung from its thin black fabric. Tommy didn't need to know what Master Vile would do, or say, when he saw his daughter in such attire. Angel had teleported them to the mall and had them all hide behind the railing, her rear when she squatted down her two petite bubbles were fully viewable. The plan was to catch Dara Dara, Angel's aunt, with the net that they had fastened to the roof before the water fountain. Tommy and Jason had doubts that the younger sister of Master Vile would show up, but when she walked around the corner towards them they cast it aside. There were four ropes that they would pull when Dara Dara got underneath the net, Tommy and Jason would pull two of them while Adam and Billy pulled the other.

Dara Dara was walking slowly, the crystals on her dress sending shining light everywhere, Tommy found himself suddenly comparing her to her two brothers; she looked nothing like them. She had no elongated ears, her face was smooth and slender and surrounded by crystal and wispy light blue almost white hair. Tommy wondered if Dara Dara took after her, and Master Vile's mother. He quickly put that thought to bed when she stepped one blue high heel down in the spot where the net was directly above, Angel had her hand up. It seemed like forever before, finally, the sister of Master Vile took another step, fully underneath the net. Before she could take one more step Angel slammed her hand down, it landed on the rail and made a loud thud which echoed throughout the mall, her call of _now_ following it soon after. Tommy and Jason pulled their ropes, with Adam and Billy pulling theirs, the brown net fell almost slow-like from the roof and Tommy thought that Dara Dara would jump out as the net was falling so slow, but when it settled over it, making her fall down onto the floor with a loud, ear-popping scream, he let his breath out. Angel grabbed the rope that was in Tommy's hands and, without saying a word but sending out a wild Hyena call, jumped clear of the railing and down to the first floor below.

"Gotcha auntie!" Angel cackled.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Dara Dara exclaimed, Angel couldn't be sure but she thought she saw tears fall from her eyes. "What are you wearing!"

Tommy, Jason and Billy joined her on the first floor quickly, with Adam, Aisha and Kat following behind. Adam and Jason quickly tied the ropes around one of the flower pots then turned around. Dara Dara had her head free from the net and looked to be trying to get up, Angel's hands were behind her back and she was talking in an unknown language, her eyes glowed brilliantly and her skin seemed to have a glow to it as well. Before anyone would do anything, Angel suddenly swung her arms around, in one was a board. She cackled madly, it made Adam and Jason wince back, her cackle sounded very much like her father's and it scared them greatly. Before they could react Angel, still cackling, started hitting her aunt. Dara Dara screamed, at first in surprise then in pain, her cries reaching high and echoing throughout the mall building.

"Dara Dara!" they heard. The voice wasn't Master Vile's, but a husky voice, a voice that could only belong to one being. Dara Dara and Master's Vile's younger brother, Triskull. Angel had stopped hitting her aunt, was looking around in great surprise with her hand over her mouth which was behind the headpiece. Dara Dara was alive, she was lying on the floor, no blood trickled from her but she was looking up at her niece in great surprise which turned to anger. Angel backed away a few steps, tears flowed down her face and she started shaking. Tommy rushed up and grabbed her from behind, Dara Dara was getting to her knees just as Triskull rounded the corner.

Angel stared out in shock, her eyes wide, as her uncle looked at Dara Dara then at her. Triskull, the last of her father's younger siblings, was the opposite of her father in the body structure department. While her father was a big guy with a ton of muscle on the fleshy parts of his body, Triskull was lanky in build with a lot of muscle on his arms and legs. He was fully skinned, no part of him was a skeleton, and his body was all one color: dark blue. He had a collar with spikes on it around his neck, a chain ran from a circle on the collar to his belt which was dark blue in color. Triskull, despite his name, had only one head which was the same color as his body, his mouth was pulled back in a sneering grin, he had a set of horns on the top of his head that swerved back sharply and ended in sharp points. Like Master Vile, he had elongated ears, but unlike Master Vile he had a pair of skulls on the ends that were a dingy white in color. He had a pair of wings attached to his back, the webbed was red and ripped in places. He had a pair of shoulder guards on that resembled the top half of a pair of jaws, there was even a row of teeth on the bottom, the shoulder guards were black in color and ended in a pair of dull gold skulls on both sides. He had a sword in his hand, the handle was red while the blade was silver.

Dara Dara stood up fully in front of Angel, she swung her shoulders to rid herself of the net which was dangling around her. A loud crack of thunder outside broke Angel's inability to move, with a roar she tore herself from Tommy's grip and raced forward, tackling her aunt fully. Both she and her aunt fell to the ground and wrestled a little before Dara Dara was back on her back. Angel threw the net around her and then rolled her, encircling the rope and the net around her crystal dress until she wouldn't be able to get up. Tommy knew that this wasn't their tactical leader anymore, this was a maddened woman bent on revenge. He rushed forward and grabbed her again, pulling her away. She screamed, kicked and punched her arms out. Triskull yelled for her father then ran forward, Tommy turned around and, with Angel still fighting him in his arms, he ran with the others. They rounded a corner and ran into a fast food restaurant, hiding behind the counter.

"Angel!" Tommy said through clenched teeth, he shook her hard, making her head snap back. "Angel! Angel!"

"Snap out of it Angel!" Kat yelled, she went over behind Tommy and when Angel's head snapped forward she smacked her. Angel screamed then stopped fighting.

"Wah- what happened?" Angel asked. "Did we get her?"

"Girl I think you've gone completely insane!" Adam whispered. "Yeah we got her but you attacked her! You hit her with a board then tackled her and tied her up in both the net and the ropes we used to make the net drop!"

"Not to mention you spoke some odd language." Aisha said. "You okay? Seriously, are you okay?"

Angel remembered her plan fully, to catch Dara Dara, tie her up then start calling her father for a fight. It never included her hitting her aunt of tying her up in both the net and rope. She couldn't remember anything, not after the net had fallen, it was all a blur in her mind. She looked down at her hands then up again. Around the corner she could hear her father coming around the corner, and Triskull unwrapping Dara Dara who was sobbing frantically and cursing.

The sobbing and cursing from Dara Dara was joined quickly by a roar of anger from Master Vile, Tommy stood up and, not meaning to, he pushed Angel over. He poked his head over the counter and looked out, so far they hadn't been followed. Behind him he heard a gasp, a low sounding gasp, then, suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him back down. Angel was in front of him, holding him, but her eyes, her emerald-green eyes, were different, glazed which the golden-yellow ring around the pupils growing, almost making the emerald irises go away. Tommy was about to shake her again when her head snapped up and her body writhed. She opened her mouth and from it came not the voice of his leader, of his friend, of the youngest daughter of Vile, but of someone else.

"Revenge upon my blood will be done hence forth soon," the not-Angel voice said. "revenge of the blood, the flesh and the power. This child is the key to our revenge!"

"Who are you?" Kat asked, she was scared to death, her blue eyes wide with shock. "Where is Angel?"

"What have you done with our leader and friend?" Adam asked, he reached forward and grabbed Angel's shoulder then jerked away, he had been shocked.

"The revenge for the murder of our sister will be made fit soon, this child will be apart of it soon."

Angel started coughing, she doubled over and hacked up a green liquid which made Tommy, Adam and Kat back away. They were afraid to move, afraid to say anything or do anything or even place a hand on their friend. Angel stopped coughing a few seconds later then looked up, her eyes were normal now, the emerald-green irises dominating the eye with the golden-yellow ring around the tiny black pupil. She looked around then tried to get up, she fell back instead. Billy, slowly and carefully, hooked her hands under her arms and pulled her back so that she wouldn't splash in her own vomit. She thanked him.

"I think we should go now, Angel." Kat finally said. "We need to talk some, all of us."

"What happened?" Angel asked, she shook her head.

"Y- you were possessed." Kat answered. "By someone claiming revenge on blood, flesh and poh..."

"Dione!" Angel suddenly said, she stood up. "I agree we need to go. We neh..."

"You aren't going anywhere, Daughter!"

As if the possessing wasn't bad enough, there stood her father in the doorway of the restaurant. The only way out was through the back. Master Vile swung his scepter twice, a bolt of green lightning flew through the air on the second swing and zapped in front of the counter. Tommy grabbed Angel from the back of her outfit and with a jerk, had her turned around and running. Angel was in the back, she was running fast, jumping kitchen islands and sending pots and pans flying to create an obstacle course behind her. She didn't need to be told that her father had bolted forward and had effortlessly jumped over the counter top to get to their side. Jason was the first one to the back door, he threw it open and went out first. Billy, Adam and Aisha followed with Kat coming next. Tommy went through then turned, Angel was a few feet from the door, still throwing pots and pans around behind her, her father was a foot behind her. When Angel was two feet from the door she jumped, and simultaneously her father rose his scepter. Angel went out the door just in time before her father's magic made it slam shut behind her.

"What are we waiting for?" Angel exclaimed, she got to her feet and raced through the alley. "Get going before he gets out!"

The gang had just sprinted off, following Angel, when the door exploded, pieces of wood and steel flew everywhere. Master Vile, a man who was extremely strong and powerful, had simply ran into the door, splintering it and the frame around it, he sent out a roar then followed, Adam, the one in the back of the group, could hear him cackling, and breathing, and could also hear Dara Dara and Triskull coming into the restaurant.

Master Vile had heard the thud and scream from his sister, but he had been slow in getting up. His younger brother, Triskull had gone to see if she was alright and when he had turned the corner a series of screaming, followed by cackling, had been sent out then a second or two of silence before he had heard his brother call out his name. When he had come running around the corner and seen his sister crying on the floor, all tangled and tied up in a net and rope, he had exploded in anger. He had rushed forward and thrown the net off of her, with Triskull helping. He hadn't been able to understand Dara Dara well when she started pointing behind her as she was crying greatly, large tears making a waterfall down her face, making the make-up on her face drip along with it as it fell to the floor of the mall. It had been Triskull who had told him that his own young daughter, Angel, who had attacked their sister and then he had gotten up, looked down at Dara Dara, then took off. Angel, to his amazement, had just stood up from behind a counter and was saying that they needed to go.

He had no intention of letting her get away, he was in tip-top shape and was full of anger. At first, it was over his daughter's attack on his sister, but then when he had leaped into the air, clearing the countertop in one effortless jump, and had set his eyes on Angel, he felt a further great rush of anger sweep over him. His daughter, his flesh and blood, was running around in an outfit that barely covered her body. Her long, coltish legs, her finely muscled coltish legs, he could see. Her back, so clear and so smooth, he could see. Her arms he could see, and when she started throwing her arms about, using magic to throw pots and pans to the ground so that he would trip up on them, he saw her breasts poking out from a black bra that was so tight that it, too, barely covered her. He had tried to use magic to trap his daughter in the room with him but she had jumped through the door, and with his great fury, he followed, not even bothering to open the door. He didn't care about the Rangers, he just wanted his daughter.

"Vile!" he heard his sister call. "Vile, wait for us!"

"Hold up Brother!" Triskull yelled. "Let us catch up!"

Master Vile didn't listen, he ran fast, his robe caught on his foot once and near tripped him. With his hands he clawed at his robe, tearing it in pieces so that he could run faster, his black pants underneath made it so that he was covered, so that his body was not exposed. His black shoes sent up clicks from the street. Angel had moved now, was in the back of the group, was it because she had tired herself out? No, she was now grabbing trash cans and throwing them back, tipping them over and using magic to throw them at him. He dodged and jumped each can easily. His shoes now collected garbage, he left light brown, medium brown and dark brown garbagey shoe prints behind him, he didn't care a lick. He has brought several pairs of shoes, and robes and pants and many other clothing items with him. He had had a feeling he would need more than a week's share of clothing and when he had his feelings he made sure that he packed heavily. Thus the reason why he had decided to fly his largest Skull Ship to Earth this time, a ship that he barely used, a ship that he had titled SkullTerra.

Angel didn't need to know that she had dropped back, she had done so intently just to make an obstacle course of the things around her and her group, something to slow up her father who was still racing behind them. They rounded a corner and her heart near dropped, it was a straight course to the next section of buildings, nothing in sight to throw behind her to make her father fall back. Tommy, Jason and Kat had pulled to the left while Billy and Adam were running in front of her, Aisha was directly in front of her and slowing. She feared for her friend, so with her heart beating a mile a minute in her chest she split from the group, running away from them. She chanced a look behind her and her father had changed course, he wasn't racing after her friends, he was racing after her. There was a fire escape to the side of the building and she ran to it, it felt like forever before she got to it. She took the steps two, sometimes three, at a time.

The thundering footsteps behind her had slowed until they had become a distant click-click, Aisha looked behind her and to her horror Angel was no longer there, and her father was gone as well. She screamed as her feet slipped underneath of her and she fell, the skin on her knees scraped away, exposing nerve-endings. Her friends heard her and stopped, each ran to her and helped her to her feet.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked, he was gasping for breath. "Where is Angel?"

"There!" Kat exclaimed, she pointed with a shaky hand to the fire escape on the side of a three-story building which had been closed up, besides the mall it was the only building still standing.

Tommy's eyes widened in fear, Angel was running up the fire escape, it looked as if her knees were coming up so far they would hit her chest, her father was a flight of stairs below her and closing in and just coming up to the fire escape was Dara Dara and Triskull, with Rito and Rita following close behind, Lord Zedd was running up behind Rita, his head was turned towards them, the Rangers. Jason almost laughed at this, their enemy having to take orders from his father-in-law and having to chase after his in-law's family who were trying to catch Angel who he had no beefs with.

Angel didn't need to know how close her father was to her, she had glanced down once and seen him. She was taking two and three steps at a time while it looked like he was leaping five, almost at once he closed the gap when she tripped up but she edged slightly ahead. The fire escape was shaking violently now, she didn't need to know that it wasn't only her father but all of her father's family on the fire escape at the same time. She quickened her strides, her knees were now coming up so far that they were hitting her chest. Her breathing was starting to come out in gasps, she had been one of the fastest runners at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic and she had used that ability in several small town races, beating each runner by several hundred feet. Obviously, she had inherited this from her father, he was fast despite his great size of six-foot five and a half inches.

"Damn you Dione why did you have to go possessing me?!" Angel cursed out in gasping breathes.

She was near to the top when, to her horror, she saw that the door was closed and locked with a heavy padlock. Looking behind her, seeing that her father was so close, then looking below and seeing that Dara Dara and Triskull were three flights of stairs down, she made a bold decision. She remembered that beside the fire escape was a dumpster which was full of black plastic bags. She cut right and, putting on a heavy burst of speed, she leaped clear of the railing and felt herself falling. She screamed as she fell, she flailed her arms about as she fell, it seemed like forever before she finally landed. She swam through the garbage then jumped over the side of the dumpster and kept running. She was near seventy-five yards from the dumpster when she heard something behind her crash, she didn't need to know what had happened. Her father had followed her, had jumped from the fire escape and was still chasing after her.

Tommy's mouth dropped and he ran forward a few feet before stopping, Angel had jumped the fire escape and had landed in the dumpster, she was now racing towards him and the Rangers. He saw that Master Vile had stopped only a second before gathering his legs up and volting the railing, he fell down and landed right where Angel had landed, then had leaped out of the dumpster and started after her again. Angel was fast, but it looked like she was slowing up, tiring.

Angel didn't need to be told that she was tiring, she could hear her father behind her, the thud-thud-thud of his footfalls growing faster and faster. She found herself thinking that if he did catch her hopefully he would let her calm down some, let her catch her breath and let her temperature, which was soaring above what it should be, drop to normal. She dismissed the thought and, although she didn't know where it came from, put on a fresh burst of speed. She bolted forward, grabbed Tommy and near had him flying through the air, his feet barely touched the ground. When she reached the other Rangers she threw her arms around them and teleported them out. They all landed in a heap in a very jungle-like part of South America, they could see the camp through the leaves on the trees and bushes ahead.

Kat's hair hung in her face, she was breathing heavy but not as heavily as Angel was. Angel's chest was rising and falling in quick succession, her breath coming out in wheezes and she was moaning with each breath. Tommy had landed on top of her and was staring into her eyes, her breathing made his hair fly out of his face. Not a word was being said, everyone just looked at the one sitting beside them. They all thought about the look on Master Vile's face, the angry look, the look of pure deadly anger. His thin lips curled back exposing the fangs on both the top and bottom teeth, the dark blue tongue lying flat. He hadn't seemed to be tiring at all during his pursuit of Angel, he had kept going, kept racing behind her, roaring in anger yet not speaking. A sudden giggle made everyone look at Angel, the giggle turned to soft laughter then it turned to hard laughter and soon it was a thunderous scream of laughter. Not knowing it, they all joined in, their laughter made birds fly out of the jungle and made the people in the camp turn and look in their direction.

"Hot damn what the hell we laughing at?" Angel had her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughing.

"I have no idea!" Kat giggled.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Angel, he laughed into her shoulder and that got them all going again. Kat and Aisha wrapped their arms around the pair, Adam, Jason and Billy did the same. Angel's chest was still heaving up and down, her chest hurt, her sides hurt, she felt terribly thirsty, but she stayed underneath the group, the laughter for some reason made her feel happy. The terror was gone, the excitement, if any existed during that run which only last a short ten or so minutes, was gone. It was now replaced with relief. They were safe. For now.


	11. Chapter 11

"So your saying that you've been visited by these ladies, one including Helen of Earth for some time now and that they have been giving you gifts; swords, a mirror that you can spy on your enemies and clothing." Tommy said, he was standing at the front of his tent. "And that obviously they can possess you to do their bidding. That is crazy!"

"It sounds crazy and I know that I look crazy but it has been happening!" Angel exclaimed. "And to tell you the truth them ladies have been driving me crazy! As if I don't have enough on my shoulders with my father trying to get me now I have them! Shoot my brains out and put me in the ground I know it sounds crazy but I am not lying!"

Angel had changed into a more suitable pair of clothing, blue t-shirt and blue jeans with her expensive brown boots. For the past three hours she had been sitting in Tommy's tent, with the other Rangers all around her, listening to her as she told of seeing in her sub-conscience Helen of Earth and several other women; including one who claimed to be the half-sister of Master Vile. Jason had brought out the book title The Vile: A Chronicle of the Vile Family which he had stashed away and had thumbed through the pages. The book had indeed listed a half-sister to Master Vile named Dione, and it had mentioned that Master Vile said she was dead.

"The book says that Dione is dead." Jason sighed. "But..."

"My father claims that she is, when he doesn't even know himself!" Angel exclaimed, she had been smoking cigarettes like crazy since they had started their talk and she stubbed the one that she had in between her fingers out on her leg. "I am only telling you what I was told. Dione told me that after my father killed Dione's full sister, and the younger of his half-sister's, Dione banished herself."

"The book does say that Dione had a daughter." Jason said. "And that that child had a child and that child had a child."

"Then Master Vile excused himself and went off to better activities." Angel said, she tossed her arms up. "My father was answering through his teeth! He lied, he doesn't know what happened to Dione and personally, I don't think he cares."

Angel spoke further with her friends, telling them about Perniceie and Azura, then about the man with the gray hair. Kat placed her hand on Angel's back when she started getting excited, her coughing started slow then got torrential. Kat took away the cigarette that she had just lit. Angel gave her a look then took the cigarette back.

"It's a hard story to believe..." Aisha said gently.

"I got possessed didn't I?" Angel asked, she puffed the wrong end of the cigarette. "How else can I explain it? I've gone crazy and started changing my voice to scare people?"

Angel had a point, as much as they all felt awkward about admitting it she did have a point. How else could she explain it? Kat patted her on the shoulder again then gently took the cigarette away. Angel didn't fight to take it back, she just sat hunched in her chair. Suddenly she stood up and went to a box at the end of Tommy's tent, she took out a notebook then came back.

"Read this, this is the babbling of your classic buddy who needs a waistcoat with tie back arms." she tossed the notebook at them then left the tent.

The rest of the night went by quickly, Angel just sat on the mountaintop looking out on the camp, a half empty cigarette pack in one hand and a half bottle of wine in the other. She wasn't much sure of anything anymore, her last shred of sanity had near severed after finding out that she had been possessed, the run from her father had not helped matters either. She had told all that she knew, had even given her journal that she had taken, along with the two swords and mirror, from the cave to the Rangers. If they believed or not, all she knew was that with the combined weight of her father chasing after her and Dione and her crew messing around with her mind, she was tottering on the brink of insanity.

The next few days were rather lonely for Angel, she stayed by herself up on the top of the mountain, only coming down for meals and collecting her journal, the two swords and mirror which she placed back in the cave. She didn't speak much to the Rangers, she made sure to distance herself from them. After a week Kat got real worried and followed Angel into the jungle. She stayed behind her, out of sight and earshot. Angel had been disappearing to two areas the past week and a half, the top of the mountain where she could barely see her and to another place that was secret. The beaten path she stepped on gingerly, softly. She thought she had lost Angel when, suddenly, she tripped and fell down an embankment.

"Figured I was being followed." Angel sighed. "What is it you want?"

"Angel!" Kat exclaimed. "I was just worried and..."

Kat looked around, they were at the edge of a beautiful waterfall, the waters that fell made a foam near the base, the rocks around the lake were almost smooth and were white in color, the grass around the rocks was green and soft. A deer was drinking from the lake, when it saw her it flicked its tail then ran off. Angel walked over to a large white rock and sat down, with her hand held out she moved the water back and forth, a gentle wave sent the water crashing into the fall before it came back. Kat stood up and walked over to her, she placed her hand on her shoulder gently.

"Ya'll think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked.

"No, never Angel!" Kat exclaimed. "I'll admit your story is strange but it has to be the truth. You wouldn't..."

"You don't know me so you don't know what I'd do and what I wouldn't do." Angel responded.

Angel sat on the rock, pushing the water back and forth with her hand, for quite a time. Kat stood by her side, talking to her, trying to reassure her. Although it was true that they didn't know her they had spent enough time around her to know that she wouldn't pull the wool over their eyes. She was in a hard spot, Kat said, and she needed help otherwise, she would indeed go crazy. They sat in quiet afterwards for a few minutes before Angel stood up. She was about to leave when, suddenly, a sound of laughter came from the waterfall, a voice followed soon after.

"She isn't crazy." they heard from the falling water. "We're here to help her."

"Wh...who are you?" Kat asked, her eyes were wide, Angel beside her was shivering violently. "Who are you, tell me! Show me who you are!"

The voice from behind the falls didn't say anything, it went totally silent, the falling water even seemed to lose sound. Angel had just calmed down, her shivering had stopped, when a hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed. Kat turned around, standing behind Angel was a unique-looking woman. She looked human but she wasn't, her skin was slit in two colors, one side of her body was darkly tanned while the other was bleached white, she had slightly elongated ears. Her eyes were moss-green in color, the pupils a light gray and tiny. The hair that the woman had was long, it almost touched the ground it was that long, and it was as black as night except for the ends and the bangs which were blonde. She was wearing a dark green dress, the skirt was of ripped design with the hem being black, she had dark green gloves that reached up to her elbows on her hands.

"Azura..." Angel gasped, she had a hand on Kat's shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Just to help." the woman named Azura answered, she placed her hand on Angel's trembling shoulder. "We all do."

"We?" Kat repeated. "There's more of you!"

Screaming was heard from the camp and Angel and Kat forgot all about Azura. They ran through the path, Angel in front of Kat by nearly a yard. When they shot through the bushes directly in front of the trail they saw what had made the people in the camp scream. Standing by a hill was three woman, one looking like a feminine Master Vile. Azura must have followed them because she ran right into them, Kat yelled in surprise them backed away from her. She could now see why Angel had been acting so strange and had been saying she thought she was going crazy. The women, they were real, they were not a figment of her imagination.

"It is time that we started helping out more." the woman that was in front of the other two on the hill said.

They all calmed down after the lead woman of the bunch explained what was going on. Angel didn't say a thing, she sat on a stump with her arms folded around herself. The woman named Helen, Angel's mother, was comforting her, patting her on the back and hugging her and telling her it was okay. When the lead woman, the one that looked like a feminine version of Master Vile, finished Tommy stood up and spoke.

"You've been driving our friend to the brink of insanity!" Tommy said sternly. "Why should we accept your help when you've done so much harm to Angel? What has she done to you to deserve being used?"

"We haven't used her!" the woman named Perniceie claimed.

Perniceie really did look related to the woman that led the group, only she had slightly elongated ears that stuck out from the sides of her head, her body was evenly split in two colors. One side of her body was purple while the other was black. She had long white hair, the ends and bangs were brown, she had hazel-colored eyes with tiny black pupils. Perniceie was wearing something like what Angel had worn on the day that Master Vile had chased them from the mall. She was wearing a unique two-piece Arabian belly dancer costume; the bra was light purple with sequins of gold and the pants were near see through, the fabric color was the same as the bra piece but was shinier, the band around the waist was black with gold designs on it, her feet were bare and human-looking. Perniceie's waist was fully open to the air and held quite a bit of muscle, the skin was smooth. A see-through veil was placed over her hair, it fell back and nearly touched the ground.

"Really? Then her saying that she was going to be used in a revenge plot was a fabrication of our imagination?" Tommy said. "You have been using our friend and it has hurt her!"

"But we hah..." Perniceie started to say.

"Calm it Pern." the woman named Dione said suddenly, she was running a hand through her hair. "My daughter, granddaughter and great-granddaughter have had nothing to do with Angel's trances. I am to blame."

Dione, that was the half-sister of Master Vile that had been claimed to be deceased; according to Master Vile she was Jason remembered the book saying. She did looked like Master Vile quite a lot! She had ears like Master Vile, only more feminine and slender, no earrings were hanging from them. Her face was gentle and smooth, one side was light blue while the other was yellow. Her thin lips were lipsticked the opposite colors of her face, the left side being light blue while the right was yellow. She had white eyeshadow on her eyelids and black mascara around her eyes. She was wearing a long flowing, but tight, maroon dress that had black ties and bows on it, she had maroon colored high heels on her feet which had bows on the side. Her hair was unique! It was long, as long as Azura's, and was a deep purple with gray and white mixed in. Her eyes were white while the pupils were small and black.

"You said that Perniceie was your daughter," Jason said. "but..."

"Azura is my granddaughter." Dione spoke up, interrupting him. "Helen of Earth is my great-granddaughter."

Angel's eyes grew wide, she stopped rocking back and forth and stood up. The same as the Rangers, she looked at Helen then back at Dione, her index finger standing up like a pencil. She blubbered back and forth _you are the great-granddaughter of_ before a lump formed in her throat. She felt dizzy, everything seemed so confusing to her. Dione was Master Vile's half-sister, Perniceie was her daughter with Azura being Perniceie's daughter and Helen... it made her mind do somersaults.

"Yes, Helen is my great-granddaughter dear." Dione spoke up. "Your father had sex with a member of his own kin."

"Oh I'm going to be sick!" Kat exclaimed. "Did he know? Oh gross!"

"Course not!" Helen exclaimed. "I didn't even know he was related until the night after the first of my twins was born."

"Bathilda?" Angel asked. "Twins? How can she and I be twins when she was nineteen when I was born?"

"My brother's magic seed, dear." Dione explained. "It could only fertilize one egg so it waited until Bathilda had released an egg then..."

"Bathilda... she's your mother!" Kat ran up to Angel and shook her hard. "Isn't she? Bathilda birthed you, she should be your mother not Helen!"

Dione explained that Master Vile's seed had separated the genes in the egg and had only used the genes of Helen, leaving Bathilda's genes out of the process. Bathilda had been carrying her own twin sister, not her daughter but her sister. Angel then spoke up about Chimera; that a being, such as a human, can carry two sets of DNA in it and thusly, it could be possible that for a rare amount of people to actually give birth to their own siblings.

"So what does that make me to Master Vile?" Angel asked, she had now gotten over her fits of shivering and shock. She had turned around completely, becoming the old Angel that she was. "His great-great-great half-niece or what?"

"His daughter," Dione replied. "regardless of the inbreeding involved, you are still his daughter."

"Bet Master Vile would need a smoke and a beer to wash this one down." Angel joked. "Made love to his own great-great niece and fathered a child through her. What a hoot!"

The laughing and jokes about Master Vile went on for near ten minutes, Angel mostly stayed out of it but she did make a few puns on the subject. After ten minutes passed she put a stop to it and went onto business. She started making a plan, one that involved Dione and her offspring. At first, Dione was adamant about not being included then, but by Angel's persistance and by Angel claiming that she was, indeed, at fault by trying to drive her insane with her visitations in her sub-conscience, she came around.

"Alrighty now," Angel said, she stretched up tall, her bones cracked as she stretched. "our plan is set. We'll get some sleep then head out tomorrow."

"We'll see you them dear." Dione said, she was very uneasy now. "Rest and sleep well."

Dione, Perniceie and Azura teleported out but Helen remained, she claimed that she wanted to spend some time with Angel and talk to her about some things. Angel, at first, didn't much like that idea but she came around when Helen insisted. Angel finished her plan with the Rangers, making sure that they all knew what was going on, then she ran off; with Helen of Earth, her mother, at her heels. The Rangers walked over to Tommy's tent for a further talk on the subject of the plan, and add in their thoughts about Dione, before Jason ducked into the tent he noticed that Helen was running to catch up to Angel, who was merely walking very fast.

Angel did a few chores and went around making sure that the elderly folk in the camp were alright, all the while her mother followed her, sometimes running to keep up. When she stopped by the stream and sat down, Helen did the same. Angel looked at the woman, in the memos from Bathilda it had been mentioned that Helen of Earth had strawberry-blonde hair yet here she was sitting in front of her had dark copper golden blonde hair. Also, Helen should have been dead a long time ago, the memos claimed that after Bathilda had been born Helen had passed away. With this thought in mind Angel leaned forward and pinched Helen's arm.

"Owch!" Helen pulled back and rubbed her arm. "Angel what in the world!"

"You are suppose to be dead." Angel said.

"Well I'm not." Helen rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"I'm guessing that Bathilda got quite a few things wrong in her memos." Angel replied. "She also claimed that you had strawberry-blonde hair."

"I've always had this shade of blonde hair," Helen grabbed her hair and pulled it up, it shone brightly in the sun. "but I can see the confusion. Neither of you were around me when you grew up."

"I suppose you are going to tell me that Bathilda is also alive." Angel reached over and grabbed a rock, she bounced it up and down in her hand slowly.

"No, sadly Bathilda is gone." Helen sighed. "Atlas was her biological father."

Helen explained slowly that Bathilda had the sperm of a different man to make her, one that was human so her lifespan was very different from hers, and Angel's she added quickly. She mentioned that Azura had not liked the idea at all about her and Atlas of Sclera marrying her. Atlas was pure human, Helen explained, and would sire mostly human children through her which would have a short lifespan.

"So what was it that made you go visit dear old uncle?" Angel snickered. "Besides the tribe in Egypt using women to profess peace in the galaxy bullshit that I was told."

"It was really Dione that wanted a spy in on Master Vile," Helen said, she watched as Angel bounced the rock higher in the air. "I was the only one that could do the job."

"Foe sham foe sham!" Angel laughed. "And then you came back pregnant and thinking that you carried his child so you banished yourself from..."

"I never banished myself!" Helen exploded. "I gave birth to Bathilda in Greece, yes, but Atlas was there. Dione decided that it was time for me to leave the surface and live with her, Atlas came too."

"So ya'll left Bathilda behind?" Angel dropped the rock. "Bathilda..."

"Was raised by one of Atlas' shepherds." Helen interrupted. "A lot of the details that you were told were fabricated. Made up."

Helen got hysterical then, with tears running down her cheeks she explained that Dione wanted her offspring near her, to be a family with her and since Helen was her great-granddaughter she had to go, Atlas went as well because he was her husband. She explained how she had made up a few letters and placed them in a box, telling her husband to tell the shepherd to hold onto them until Bathilda got older.

"So Dione wanted her family around," Angel leaned back. "yet she abandoned Bathilda who was basically her great-great granddaughter."

"No!" Helen exclaimed, she got to her knees and pointed at Angel furiously. "Bathilda wasn't Dione's family, she was Atlas's!"

"She was your daughter as well." Angel said, she stood up. "That would make her Dione's great-great granddaughter." Angel walked off a few feet then turned around, she was tired of the conversation but had one last thing to say. "Which would mean that you, also, abandoned her. And, thusly, you abandoned me as well."

Angel walked off, leaving Helen whose mouth had dropped in a surprised O. Angel had just about had enough of listening about Helen's explanations as to why Bathilda was abandoned and why Helen had lied so much. To Angel, her mother was nothing more than a liar and a cheat. She walked over to Tommy's tent and went in, Tommy was alone now, the fire in the center was low but it provided enough heat for him to cook the sausages that he had on two sticks.

"Thought you would be speaking to Helen," Tommy said, he leaned back. "you know, catching up."

"Nothing really to catch up on except finding out that she abandoned her daughter." Angel replied.

Angel told all that Helen had said to her, leaving no detail out, Tommy shook his head when she was finished and handed her one of the sausages, she shook her head no. Tommy had a good idea of how Angel was, she was a good person stuck in the middle of a situation that would make even the most sane person go crazy. On her left, she had her father and his family trying to get her, and on her right she had Dione and her family with their want for revenge on Master Vile.

"So who is crazier," Tommy said, he had just swallowed a bite from his sausage. "Master Vile or his sister?"

"Heh, personally I'd say it's his sister." Angel guffawed. "at least with my father I know what he's after. He's predictable."

"You know his plan which is to get you while Dione's is all over the map and still..." Tommy started to say.

"Not totally clear. Out there. A complete question mark." Angel finished for him.

"And, in a way, I trust Master Vile more." Tommy was surprised by his words. "He was chasing us, you more so, a week and some days ago and she didn't do a thing. She let it happen."

"I see where you're going and agree." Angel placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder, he shuddered at her touch. "She just let it happen. Probably knew all about it and was watching as we ran our asses off."

"You ran yours off." Tommy joked. "Probably not much left for your father to whip if he catches you again."

Angel laughed at his joke then got up and excused herself. The sun had set and a full moon, a blue moon, was out. Many of the people in the camp had cameras and were taking pictures of it, Angel just looked at it. The stars around the large, blue moon were small pinpoints of light, Angel saw the constellations Orion, Draco and Pegasus. Even though the night was very young, she walked over to her blanket. Helen of Earth, she saw from the corner of her eye, was sleeping on a blanket slightly above her. Yawning, not wanting to see her mother, she rolled over and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel's plan had been marked to take place in North America near a cluster of barely standing buildings in New York, but it never got to there because the camp's location was given away. The surprise attack came at dawn, the sun barely up in the sky, casting sleepy rays of light onto the just barely awake camp below. Cooks were just getting their fires and grills going, hiding yawns while doing so, and teachers who taught the children near the stream were getting the papers together to be passed out when the bells were to be rang two hours later. No meals were handed out and school never had a chance to start, Angel even had barely woke up when a circular energized blast zapped down in the center of the camp followed by smaller green energized blasts. Screaming quickly followed afterwards and people started running all over the place. Tommy ran out of his tent, still buttoning his pants, and looked up. The ship above that was sending the blasts was a huge one.

The ship looked like something out of a horror movie, a gigantic skull with its mouth open in a scream, large fangs on both sets of teeth dropping down with a split tongue inside that was beat red. The ship had two dark red eyes the size of a small car, they stared down at the camp, the blasts were coming from the eyes and the tongue. A pair of long ears on both sides of the skull gave away who the ship belonged two. When the ship lowered itself to the ground, sending a cloud of dust and dirt in its wake, the split tongue slid out and the pharynx slid up. Standing behind the pharynx was Master Vile, his golden-yellow eyes stared out angrily. Although he was wearing his his robes they were hiked up, his black pants flapped slightly in the breeze that his ship made. As soon as Tommy saw Master Vile he sent out a yell and called out for Angel.

Angel didn't need to be called, she had already seen him. Tommy was the closest to the ship, everyone around he scrambled for the other side of the camp while he stood in stunned silence. Racing as fast as she could to the other side of the camp, Angel felt the rocks that flew up from the ship as it touched the ground fall onto her. One of these rocks cut into her cheek and another bounced off of her shoulder. When she reached the other side of the camp she stopped and turned around. She rose her arms and with a great groaning roar made a green shield pop up in front of her, she quickly turn and shoved the shield behind her, it took all of five minutes for the shield to reach the end of the camp, it split the camp in two and when it fell to the ground on the end it sent up clouds of dust and dirt and more rocks.

"Head to the shielded part of the camp!" she screamed to the people who had stopped just in friend of the shield she had made. "The shield will protect you, get in there!"

The people ran in, the shield she had made wasn't the basic on that protected people from attacks, this one was green and was extremely powerful, only the people in the camp would be allowed to enter it. The people who ran into the forest suddenly came out, screaming madly, they were being chased by Rito and a gold armored monster named Goldar. Angel ran over and threw a blast of air at her brother and his companion, when it hit them they flew back into the forest. A child fell and she ran to him and picked him up.

"To the shield!" she screamed again. "All of you run to the shielded part of the camp! You'll be safe there!"

The mother of the child grabbed him and ran to the camp, everyone who saw her followed. Angel knew she'd have to lengthen the camp inside of the shield, tear trees from the ground and flatten the Earth to make more room because it was getting really crowded now. Seeing her brother race out of the forest towards her, she took off to the side of the mountain, she jumped and climbed until she reached a ledge which was a good mile from the ground. Once on the ledge she went to the edge and threw her arms up, the ground beyond the camps back flattened with a cracking groan, not satisfied she thrust her hands forward, the ground now rolled for miles back until the area beyond the camp was as flat as a pancake for five hundred miles. She next twirled and shot her arms up, trees and brushes lifted, she threw them down in a clump, she didn't stop doing this until the area beyond the camp was free of trees and bushes. When that was done she held her arms out at an angle, her hands cupped, and with very slow and careful steps she dragged the shield back until it fell to the treeline where she had stopped clearing the new camp perimeter.

People spread out a little now, the new camp wasn't fully populated as large pockets of people were circled by monsters. Looking down, Angel saw that her brother and that gold armored monster were trying to climb the mountainside to get to her. With a laugh she stamped her foot and the mountain side below her crumpled and fell on top of them. She slid down and raced over to one of the large pockets of civilians and freed them by shooting a long strand of green lightning from her hand. She repeated this five more times until all of the civilians were free and running to the camp that had the shield over it. Tommy ran past Angel and said something that she couldn't understand, with the last civilian free and running for safety Angel turned and followed. She was forced to stop when her brother and his friend stepped in her path.

"Baby sister in lots of trouble." Rito laughed. "Lots of trouble!"

From the corner of her eye she saw Dara Dara and Triskull running at her with a net, when she turned slightly she saw that Rita and Lord Zedd were on her right side. She didn't have to look behind her to know that there was someone there, she felt his presence. With a growl she straightened up, pulling her arms to her chest and crossing them, her feet were also twisted. Her twirl wasn't slow starting, it went fast and it was mean. Dara Dara and Triskull went flying into the forest while Rito and his companion were struck, sparks flew from their bodies as they fell to the ground.

Tommy looked on in shock, Angel had merely crossed her arms in front of her and her feet underneath her then twirled like a tornado, only this tornado wasn't gray in color but red and burning like fire. She went four places, Dara Dara and Triskull went flying, Rito and Goldar were hit, sparks flying from their bodies when she struck them, and Rita and Lord Zedd jumped out of the way. The only one directly struck by this attack was Professor Longnose, who, along with being sent soaring through the air, sent an explosion of sparks and fireballs down to the ground. Angel finished this powerful move where she stood last, but she didn't stay for long as she suddenly took off, away from the shielded camp.

The reason for her sudden run away from the camp was because she wanted to get to her cave that had the four swords and mirror in it. She ran past the still down Professor Longnose, who was on his side turned away from her, then she ran on uninterrupted for twenty yards before an energized blast made her stop and to right. Her father, blazing in fury, stood fifty feet from her. Their eyes locked for only a second then Angel took off, with her father giving chase. She dodged right and he followed and got within hand reach of her when she turned sharply left, this sudden move made him slip and fall to one knee momentarily then he was up and after her again. She did this several times, adding short bursts of speed with each sudden turn until the cave was in her sight. She swung both of her arms, which were held in ninety degree angles, to the side quickly and the rock that was in front of the cave was thrown back. Seeing that she had a clear path in front of her, she closed her eyes and teleported, leaving a cloud of smoke in the spot she was last. Her father stopped cold, a cloud of light brown dust rising around him.

"Hey! Old Man!" he heard, he swung his head around quickly, he got slightly dizzy. Angel was standing in front of a cave, in each of her hands was a sword, a long sword with a blade and gem-encrusted handles. "I hear ya know swordry skills ya old coot! Well lets tango!"

Master Vile hated being called old, he surely was not, he was eternal, he would live forever unless someone beat and destroyed him which he had no intention of letting and surely it would never happen because he was acutely trained, a very powerful being. Sure enough, when he had packed so heavily for this trip he had thought of bringing his sword and now, reaching to his side where a black leather sheath was tied to the belt around his pants, with a flick of his wrist he brought out his sword.

This sword meant quite a lot to him, it was one of few things that he had been able to keep after being disowned by his father. He had been given this particular sword as a present on his twenty thousandth birthday. Despite being rather ancient, he had kept it in great shape and it was a great sword, he hadn't had to use it much in the past forty thousand years, but he had kept it in his bedroom chamber in its own specially made glass case which he dusted and cleaned religiously every day. The sword was an Oriental Curved GV41, the blade was thick and sharp and was treated with a special dust that shone even when there were no lights on, on the handle was a snake, one of his most favorite animals.

Angel walked around in a circle, her knees bent but strong, ready to be springs if needed. Her father stood in place, his eyelids drawn down, his every muscle ready to use. He had no intention of hurting his daughter, of using his sword to cut into her delicate flesh, he did intend though to get close to her and teach her a lesson. Angel went all the way around him then stopped and bolted forward, she was silent in her run, not making a sound, not roaring or yelling, her mouth was closed but her eyes said all. She meant to fight!

Their swords met with an explosion of sparks, then Angel ran past, turned around and charged again. Instead of running past and striking his sword with hers she stopped in front of him and slashed with her sword at him. He met her sword three times then swung his body down, missing the third. When he came back up he threw his left arm at her, trying to grab a hold of her. She saw it and backflipped away, when she landed she twirled around three times, coming back at him, her sword missed his arm by mere inches but she caught the armor circle of his breastplate. Sparks flew from it and he took a step back.

"Cheatuh!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm fully exposed while you have armor. Not a fair fight but yet again fights never were meant to be fought fairly otherwise there would be..."

"No winning side." Master Vile finished for her, his voice was a low throaty growl.

Master Vile swung his sword and it met Angel's with a thunderous roar, sparks flew when both swords met, Angel's arm screamed as the force of the blow on her sword rolled up, she twirled around then came again, with the sword in the other hand, and swung. She stayed in place, twirled around three times, her sword catching his each time and sending up more sparks, before finally her father's sword and hers locked, his knees and her bent as he pulled her sword down almost to the ground, she had been using only one of her swords at the time but decided to use the other at that moment. She swung it and her father sent out a roar of pain then backed away, the hand that held the sword came up to his ear, when he took it down there was blood on the fingers. She had just barely missed slicing his ear off.

Angel didn't wait for him to react, she rushed forward, both swords at the ready and he met both, he swung his sword hard against both of them, sparks flew all around them and dust from both moving around. Angel's movements were graceful and majestic, it was like she would fly off at any moment while her father's were powerful, strong and looked like he could turn into a mad bull at any moment. Angel drew away from her father for a few feet then ran back at him, at a twirl, both swords held out at arms length, her father met one and sliced right through it, the blade landed at his feet, the other sword met the back of his shoulder. As he yelled and grabbed his wounded shoulder Angel turned around and ran, she turned when she was fifteen feet away.

Tommy could see the fight, but only barely, he didn't know if Angel was winning or not but when he saw her run away from her father he got the idea that she had wounded him. The monsters were around the shield, trying to get in, whenever one touched the shield it would be zapped back, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. Goldar had stayed away from the shield, whether it was his intelligence that told him that he couldn't get through or by watching the others get zapped, Tommy couldn't tell. Goldar was a humanoid lion with blue skin, beady red eyes and black fur. A black mane flowed down his shoulders, on both ends were white sharply pointed claws. He had a short snout of sharp teeth. His body was covered in gold armor, he carried a sword of gold with a red gem on the handle. His tail curled behind him, it was pinned to armor so it wouldn't get in the way. He had a pair of black wings on his back, they flapped once or twice, the arms on the wings were gold while the webbing was black and feathery-like. From the corner of his eye Tommy saw one of the monsters running from the shield, he turned to get a better look and to his horror he saw that it was Rito.

Angel was about to run back to keep the fight going between her and her father when she heard the running footsteps behind her. She turned and with a low howl she raised her sword. Rito's sword of bone collided with it. Rito flashed by her then stopped and turned, his eyes narrowed to take in his sister who had hurt his father. With a roar he rushed at her and she matched, when they slammed into each other he drove her back a few feet, her feet dragging the ground and making deep grooves in the dirt. Angel pulled her head back then slammed it forward, head-butting her brother fully. That made him release her and that gave her enough time to do a back flip.

Master Vile watched in stunned horror, he couldn't find the muscle in his legs to move forward to stop it, he couldn't yell out for his son to get out of there. Angel, in a fighting stance, her left leg far behind was straight and while her right was bent at an angle. She swung her arms around her in a full circle before shoving them forward, her hands set at ninety degree angles at the wrists. A light blue energized blast flew from her hands and struck his son in the chest. When it struck him it made a meaty thud and he dropped to his knees, his hands up by his chest which was now sending up smoke.

"Rito!" Master Vile screamed, he raced forward just as Angel ran off, she took a few glances over her shoulder but she didn't stop. When Master Vile got to his son he dropped to both knees and placed one of his hands behind Rito's head, cradling him.

Triskull had seen the blow, and although Dara Dara, Rita and Lord Zedd ran to Rito who was now in Master Vile's arms, he stayed back. He saw Angel and a great fury rose inside of him. He had seen Rito grow up, had even babysat him and told him stories while he had visited his brother's palace. The memory that stood out most was when Rito was a scant three hundred years old, still a young boy, playing in back of his father's palace. He had been a delicate boy, not because he was sick but because he was a skeleton, muscle had to form on him before he would be allowed to leave the palace and that wouldn't happen until he was a teenager, Master Vile was gentle with his son's training. While watching Rito play in the small paddock that had been set up for the children he had noticed that he had moved with a powerful stride, one day he'd grow up to be a strong man. It was this thought that sent him running at Angel, roaring in rage and fury.

"Angel!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs.

When Triskull's sword struck her one intact sword it sent a great wave of pain up her arm, the ground underneath them seemed to rock back and forth as they fought. Angel swung her sword, when it collided with her uncles sparks flew, she sent a flame blast from her hand to distract him but all it did was make him swing his sword at her, he barely missed her outstretched arm by mere inches. She twirled, back flipped, caught his sword on hers several times, he sent her reeling back once then before she could collect her footing he swung his sword and it dug into her abdomen, drawing blood.

"You bastard!" Angel roared. She swung her sword and he ducked, her sword caught up against his horn and took off the tip. He charged at her and with his horns he drove her back a few feet then he pulled back. One of his horns had dug into her wound, making more blood flow from her. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, looking up at him as he stood above her.

"Brother!"

Triskull looked up sharply, he had been eying his niece, contemplating on injuring her more so that he could take her captive for his brother. His mouth dropped, his eyes grew wide, standing in front of him was a sibling that he had been told had died a long long long time ago. He walked forward, in a stupor, he had almost forgotten his niece and had no idea that someone had ran up behind him to her and was helping her up.

"Angel come on!" Tommy exclaimed, he grabbed her by her jeans and hoisted her to her feet. "Lets get you into the shielded camp."

"What happened?" Angel asked, she had a hand on her abdomen. "Why d-d- did he stop fighting?"

"That no good Dione showed up!" Tommy answered, he was now half carrying her.

Tommy had Angel in the shielded camp when she suddenly wrenched from him and turned around, she didn't run out of the camp but watched as Dione and her half-brother, Triskull, fought. When Dione's sword met up with Triskull's a brilliant explosion of light went up. Triskull's sword split in two parts when she swung a second time. She was about to swing her sword again when Angel ran out of the camp, Tommy a few feet behind her yelling for her to come back. Angel grabbed a rock and threw it, it struck Dione on the cheek, making a cut that dark green blood dripped out of. Dione swung her head and looked at her, her eyes held nothing but anger, a deep anger. Angel saw it in her eyes, no conversation was needed to be done, Dione meant to kill her own flesh and blood.

"No!" Angel screamed, she staggered forward then felt Tommy's arm encircle her. Fresh blood oozed from underneath her fingers from him tightening his grip on her, the world was starting to lose its color now. "Don't you dare Dione! He's your flesh and blood do not kill him!"

"He is the one that brought my sister and I to Master Vile!" Dione yelled at her. "He is the cause of my baby sister being killed!"

"He is your flesh and blood!" Angel screamed at Dione. "He's not the reason why your sister was killed!"

Angel had made up her mind, although she didn't much like her father or his family she couldn't see them killed. Dione looked at her with a vicious stare then disappeared, Triskull looked at her then started to get up. Tommy, having had enough of Angel pulling against him, picked Angel up and carried her back to the shielded camp. Angel lost consciousness right after they walked into the camp, a nurse met Tommy and had him rush her over to a just put up tent. When she lifted Angel's shirt she winced, although no organs were damaged the wound looked like a slab of newly cut meat. A doctor rushed in and started poking at the wound then reached over and grabbed a needle with some medicine inside.

"She'll be fine," the doctor replied. "we'll do all we can to help her. Just a deep flesh wound that needs some stitching and she needs some blood and some rest. She's had a hard morning, when she wakes up she'll have a headache and some pain but that is all."


	13. Chapter 13

Master Vile paced back and forth, his face bore the very word of concern, his heart racing in his chest. His personal physician was in the room beyond the steel doors that were colored red with his name's initial on it in bright silver with his son. He could have kicked himself a good one for taking his eyes off of her, he blamed himself for what had happened. He had been injured, a slight wound, one he would have been able to walk with all day without any problems, yet he had just stood there looking at his hand that was bloody before looking up and becoming stone as he watched his son fight his daughter. Rito's chest had turned green soon after he had been struck by Angel's blast had hit him, gray smoke had billowed up from it and he had started gasping for breath soon after which had scared him to death.

"Brother," Triskull began.

"No!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Lemmee alone!"

He had not see Triskull attack his daughter, the cause for his son's injury, and he hadn't seen her get injured or Dione showing up. He had grabbed Rito up in his arms and had carried him from the spot where he had fallen to SkullTerra, to the room that he was now in, then had ordered his physician who had come running right away. He had been allowed to stay in the room with Rito for a short time but then his anger had gotten to him and he had left, he could hear his son yelling and hollering from the inside of the room but his anger, his grief, his great belief that he had caused this to happen, kept him outside pacing back and forth.

"Brother, I th..." Triskull tried to say.

"I don't care who or what you saw!" Master Vile yelled. "My son is in there in pain! My son is in there in pain because of her!"

It had been a sinking feeling of his that she was in South America, hiding out with all of the civilians of his newly conquered planet. He had woke up to find a note on his nightstand the morning before, when he had read it it had simply said she's in a camp in South America. He had at first wanted to throw the note away, he had had a feeling that the note spelled bad things in the near future but, being that Angel was his daughter and being that he wanted to bring her home, to her rightful planet to people who would treat her the way she should have been treated from the start, he had gotten up, eaten a light breakfast, then had ordered everyone in SkullTerra. He had piloted the ship himself to the continent, until he had seen the camp that was. He had left the wheel, tied his robe up to his belt and grabbed his sword then ushered out an order to send three attack blasts before touching down. It had worked out perfectly then, the ship had landed, the hatch had opened and he had been standing right in front of it, ready to run out and start looking for her. Everything after that had happened out of his hands, he had never planned for Angel to make a shield around a section of the camp, or grow the camp out and make the shield stretch to accommodate it, or her running to save the captive civilians who had been rounded up. And he definitely had never figured her actually fighting him.

That had near made his anger explode, her making him chase after her and then teleporting away to grab weapons and fight him. The fight was still fresh in his mind, she was fast, yes, but he was faster and more experienced. He could have really ended the fight with just one swing of his sword but he had played along with it, hoping to tire her out and grab her. But, instead, she had used a strategy that was so hopelessly predictable that he should have been able to conquer it but instead, he hadn't been thinking. She had injured him twice, then had run off and attacked her brother, injured him severely then ran off, not caring a lick about Rito.

"He'll need plenty of bedrest," his physician jolted him out of his thoughts suddenly as he came out of the room, he was wiping his hands off on his white kerchief. "he'll be fine though. Bad wound yes, but he'll survive."

"Thank you so much!" Master Vile near hugged the physician but he controled himself, instead he quick-walked past him into the room where his son lay on his bed of pain.

Rito lay in a fluffy bed, the softest and fluffiest on the ship which also happened to be Master Vile's bed. Although the sheets were black with red thorny designs, they made Rito look pale. No, Rito was pale, it wasn't just the sheet, Master Vile saw, he was truly pale and looked weak. He lay clutching at the sheets, holding them close to his body, a heavy work of bandaging around his chest covered his wound. When Rito saw his father he made an attempt to smile, it was a weak attempt and a weak smile but Master Vile felt ecstatic that Rito could smile.

"Rito! How are you?" he stepped over to the bed and gently placed his hand on Rito's.

"Weak, dad." Rito said in a low whisper which he had forced out. "Very weak."

"You will be getting lots of sleep here," Master Vile said. "you rest and relax. I'll take care of things."

Dara Dara had just rounded the corner, headed to see her nephew who was in a very bad situation when Triskull grabbed her. He placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming and, while she fought him he dragged her to a room. When he let go of her he closed the heavy metal door behind him. Yes, he was worried about his nephew, but if he had seen who he had thought he had seen then they would need some help. Dara Dara looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and truly he thought he had. He was confused, he was worried for his niece and nephew who hadn't enough experience to deal with someone of their half-sister's caliber.

"Triskull are you crazy!" Dara Dara exclaimed.

"Might be," Triskull answered. "do you remember Dione?"

Dara Dara looked at her brother sternly, Dione was the last thing that she wanted to think of. Dione was their half-sister, she was older than Master Vile by two thousand years but she was completely mentally insane. When their brother had started taking over their home planet Dione, and her sister Azone, had raised an army to stop him from conquering the planet. It had been a hard fight, a bloody fight and it was all because Dione and Azone hadn't withdrawn. Azone hadn't been very dangerous, she had fallen three days before Dione, and the other reason why Dione had ended her campaign was because her sister had been captured. Master Vile had been furious when both had been presented to him, and he had killed Azone. He had had plans of punishment for Dione, but before he could enact on them she had disappeared from her cell.

"Yes I remember Dione." Dara Dara sighed. "You were the one that brought her forward and threw her at the feet of our brother."

"Was it ever fully documented that she passed?" Triskull asked. "I swear, I saw her."

"Impossible, Dione is dead." Dara Dara rolled her eyes. "Her eternal bond was severed by our brother."

"She severed my sword, DD." Triskull replied, he and Master Vile normalled would call Dara Dara DD. "I was fighting Angel and had her injured when..."

"You injured Angel!"

Dara Dara's heart sunk, Rito had been injured by Angel and now she was hearing that Angel had been injured by Triskull. Master Vile would not be in a good mood if he found that out. She grabbed her brothers shoulders and shook them, he grabbed her arms and gently held her out of reach.

"Yes, I sliced into her abdomen." Triskull explained. "That was when I heard someone call out brother, when I turned around there was Dione."

"Your mind was playing tricks on you!" Dara Dara exclaimed, she wrestled free of his hold on her. "You saw Rito get hurt, reacted and hurt his sister and our youngest niece then saw someone that wasn't there is all."

"No, DD." Triskull said. "I saw Dione, I saw her as plain as I see you in front of me now."

Angel's wound wasn't much different from the surgical process of a Cesarian, she had been stitched and stapled up, given some medication then sent on her way. Despite the pain medicine she was still in great pain. She found she could barely walk. Tommy had helped her to her blanket then had gone off to get for her a bottle of Bourbon which she had drank half of a bottle of already. When the pain had subsided a bit Tommy had sat down gently beside her.

"I think Dione brought him here." Tommy said.

"Of course she did," Angel gasped, when she spoke the pain came back and she took another sip from the bottle. "what happened to Helen?"

"No surprise but she disappeared, I saw her look up after the attack then poof away." Tommy replied.

Angel was suddenly overcome with a fiery pain that sent a scream rolling from her lips, she grabbed the bottle and tried to drink from it but instead she spilled the contents on herself. Tommy ran from his spot to where he had gotten the Bourbon, he hadn't been allowed to get the drink at first but then when he had mentioned that it was for Angel a half bottle had been shoved in his direction. The doctor who gave it to him looked at him sharply, then handed him another bottle then waved him off. Tommy went back to Angel and, removing the cap, he gently raised Angel's head and poured a mouthful into her. She swallowed it then laid back.

"Dione's the cause of this, Angel." Tommy said to his friend. "Maybe not your father finding out about you or anything that happened before now, but him finding the camp, you being injured and I suppose we can also blame your..."

"Downward spiral?" Angel finished for him. "That part is over, I'm now fully in complete of myself, but I agree with the rest."

"We were doing fine until today." Tommy said angrily.

"Do you have my wand?" Angel asked.

Angel had given Tommy her wand, a thick branch with a single vine that spiraled down to the base, the night before and had asked him to hold onto it for keeps. The only thing he had grabbed before taking flight from Master Vile was the wand, he had put it inside of his pants. When he pulled it out from his pants leg Angel made a face. When he handed it to her she looked at it for a short while before taking it. She wiped it on her shirt then turned it to her abdomen.

"Ipse instaurarent!" she said, she flicked the wand once then dropped it. When she pulled her shirt up Tommy saw that some of the wound was gone, the deep red was still there but the wound looked much better. "Uh! That feels so much better!"

"It looks better." Tommy said in a low whisper.

Angel picked up the wand then held out her right hand which had nothing in it. Tommy gently wrapped his hand around hers and helped her up. She gasped in slight pain but stood up. The wound didn't drain any blood or any liquids, it stayed dry. She took a few tentative steps then started walking normally. She headed for a trunk that was empty and raised her wand. She said some odd words and, in front of Tommy's bewildered eyes, the trunk changed. It use to be an old brown trunk with a rusty lock, now it was a trunk of stone with a gold lock, the edges were red and were of thick metal and the hinges creaked when she opened it. She rummaged around inside for a bit then pulled out the two swords that Dione had given her.

"I do not want to use these!" Angel said through clenched teeth. "But maybe I can work some magic to douse their dangerousness or something?"

Angel swung her wand a few times and said a few incantations, with each one the swords sent up a volley of sparks. Tommy had been joined by Jason and both watched as she started to furiously flick the wand in her hand, she was at the fifteenth incantation when she doubled over in pain.

One of the swords had changed color in the blade, when Kat walked up to comfort Angel she looked down and had her first impression of the weapons lying in front of Angel on a blue silk cloth. The sword that's blade had changed from silver to an artichoke green was the longer of the two. The handle of this sword was gold, it was covered all over in precious gems. A Cobra's head, with the hood spread out, was on the top of the handle. Besides the blade being changed from silver to artichoke green it was still covered in a fine gold dust. The second sword was the one that was giving her grief, it was smaller and the blade was thinner and coated in a diamond dust. The top of the handle on this sword had an Eagle's head on it, the beak curved down. A tassel was connected to the back of the Eagle's head.

"Surely you have another set of swords." Kat said gently. "These give me a bad feeling."

"They do the same to me too." Angel gasped. "Yes, I have a big sword. But in order to get it I have to go to Angel Grove."

Tommy and Jason walked up to hear Angel telling Kat that she had buried the strongest sword she had even owned in the center of the lake. In order for her to get it she would have to go back to Angel Grove, jump into the lake and swim until she reached the bottom where she would dig until she reached a long box. She claimed that the sword would be able to handle her father's, her uncles and even her brother's swords and would last a long time.

"It's a very powerful sword," Angel explained. "I can work my magic through it, my powers. With the other two I couldn't, I was restricted. If I had Nigrum Gladio I'd be able to fight both with a sword and my powers at the same time."

"Nigrum Gladio?" Jason repeated, his brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It's the name of the sword, actually just two words in Latin put together." Angel explained, she replaced the two swords that Dione had given her into the trunk then had the trunk changed back to its original state. "Means Black Sword."

"Why not just say Black Sword?" Jason asked. "We don't understand Latin."

"Alright then, if I had my Black Sword I would be able to fight more powerfully." Angel rolled her eyes.

Despite her father being near the camp, Angel had to leave to get her sword and unfortunately, Kat, Jason and Tommy insisted on coming. When she finished teleporting she doubled over, in great agony. The wound on her abdomen, despite her magic to heal it some, was still very tender and near every move hurt. It was a short walk to the lake, they did so in silence but when they got there Jason stopped, the fighting started right on the edge of the lake.

"You walk with your hand held across your abdomen you can't swim!" Jason exclaimed. "Let one of us go get the sword."

"Neither of you know where it it." Angel said, she was taking her shirt off slowly. "I am the only one who can get it."

"Then tell us where exactly it is and we'll get it!" Kat yelled. "I'm not letting you go in that lake."

"Even if I did you wouldn't be able to get it," Angel said. "I buried it in the center, the deepest part."

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Jason exploded, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Because no one would be able to get it." Angel shook Jason's hands off of her. "That's why!"

Angel quickly, and painfully, tore her pants off and took off her brown leather boots then went to the waters edge. The water was cold and when she shivered her abdomen hurt but she had to do it. In one quick movement she ran into the lake then flew up into the air, when she entered the water she was straight out, her arms pointing forward and her legs pointing down. She had a very powerful set of lungs on her, she had found out one day while at the Academy during a swimming meet, and that had enabled her to hide her sword so far under the surface of the water.

"Dang her!" Jason exclaimed, he kicked a rock that was half hidden under the dirt.

"Yes well we might have been danged ourself." Tommy said, he slapped the back of his hand on Jason's shoulder.

Angel swam hard, her abdomen was hurting her greatly, with each stroke that she made bubbles flew from her clenched teeth. Normally she would have swam with her mouth closed, fully closed, but the pain in her abdomen made her lips curl up. She kicked her legs harder, swung her arms harder. The pain! The searing pain in her abdomen made holding her breath hard, she near stopped and turned back around to go to the surface but she forced herself on. Seeing as she had no choice, the pain would have her beat at any minute, she swung her arms back and made the water behind her curl around her lower body, she shoved hard with her fists towards the surface and she flew down to the bottom. The force of her underwater spout made the slash marks on her face break open, blood from her face flooded the water about her. She paid no attention to the blood, or the pain, she started digging.

Tommy, Jason and Kat had their hands full, Tengas had flown out from the sky and were attacking them, Master Vile had teleported in and was ordering that they be taken captive. Tommy only had to look at Master Vile's face to see the rage there, Rito had been hurt and Angel had been the one to do it. The word discipline blazed in his eyes, Angel would be in trouble if she got caught. The situation didn't look good, if Aisha, Billy and Adam had been there they would have had an edge but they weren't and Tommy, Jason and Kat had a hard time keeping the Tengas down. A Tenga stood in front of Kat, his slightly long nailed hand splayed ready to slap her down. Kat readied herself, she knew it was going to hurt. Instead of the Tenga Warrior slapping her down, making claw marks on her face, a sword went through its back. The Tenga fell down in a heap in front of her.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Angel said, she was gasping for breath and her face was a bloody mess.

A Tenga ran at Angel and she swung her sword, it sliced through the bird-like monster like butter. She ran over to Tommy and Jason who were pinned by a tree and severed one Tenga's leg while slicing the head off of the other. She next turned at the other Tengas and sent out a Lion's roar that sent the birds in the trees flying. The Tengas stood motionless for a second then rushed forward, Angel met them.

Angel had dug furiously at the dirt until she had found the heavy walnut brown wood case that had her sword in it. When she had her hand on the handle she had turned around and with a strong push from her legs had used the spout of water that was still around her lower body to force her way to the surface. When she had reached the surface she had only to look at the crow-like monsters to know that her friends were in danger. She had swam as quickly as she could to the bank, unlocked the case, flipped it open then swung the sword out. Now, after taking care of four Tenga Warriors, now stood in front of her six more. She ran towards them as they ran for her and when they got close she slid down, her right leg tucked underneath of her with her left sticking out. With her sword she swung, it split one Tenga in half while cutting the leg from another off. When she stood up she turned and, using her magic, lit her sword on fire and charged. She caught two Tengas, one lost his head and the other was sliced from the shoulder down. When she turned, she saw two more Tengas. She held her sword out and with a growl sent a fiery blast towards them, they were charging at her and had not the chance to dodge her attack. Black feathers, some with fire on them, fluttered down to the ground.

"Now then," Angel said, she turned towards her father who had his hands clenched in tight fists. "Lets tango you old goat!"

Master Vile was tempted to charge forward, grab the sword from his young daughter's hands and swing her over his knee, but then his eyes met the wound on her stomach, the blood on her face was drying up, her old slash mark wounds had closed up again during the fight, but the wound on her abdomen looked very bad. He had not brought his sword with him, just his scepter and a bull whip, seeing that she was charging at him he grabbed the whip from around his waist and swung it. It met her ribs with a sickening thud and she sent up a scream and fell over. She coughed up blood, the sword had dug into the ground and her hand was still on the handle, not tightly but loosely. He walked over.

"I will have you healed before the disciplining begins." he said to her as he bent down, the fingers of his hand splayed, ready to grab her shoulder and hoist her to her feet.

Angel never expected to say anything, she was too embedded in her pain to say much, but when she looked up and met eyes with her father only one word formed on her tongue and it came out like a firecracker.

"Dione..." she whispered.

"Don't worry you won't be disciplined in your current state." her father replied.

"Dione." she repeated, she gasped in three breathes in order to get it out in a higher tone of voice.

The crystal around her neck shone brightly then, suddenly, a black cloud rushed out from behind her and hit her father, driving him back with a yell of surprise. Angel stood and watched, as Dione formed in front of her father. Master Vile took five steps back, his eyes incredibly large, his mouth held wide open.

"Dione!" Master Vile exclaimed. "How? Wh- you're suppose to be..."

"Dead? Why baby brother you should remember that I disappeared before your sick idea of torture for me." Dione whispered in a hissing voice. "Come to teach you a lesson! Blood for blood, Baby Brother! Blood for friggin' blood!"

Dione swung her long nailed hands at Master Vile, he dodged then dodged her kick. He raised his leg and swung it at his half-sister who merely jumped over it. She reached inside her dress and took out two ornate Sai's and, after swinging them around in her hands, charged. Angel watched as her father raised his scepter, catching the sai's which were meant to tear into his flesh. Angel noticed that her father hadn't any weapons on him, he was fighting with skill and his scepter. He punched with his free hand when he caught the sai's on his scepter, swung his leg twice catching Dione on the side and sending her flying, then shot a blast of green energy from his scepter at her when she was down. Dione rolled over, the blast missing her by mere inches, then she got up and charged. Master Vile positioned himself just right, when she got within half a foot of him he stepped to the side and, after tossing his scepter from his right hand to his left, chopped her in the gut with his hand. She collapsed to the ground, gasping and trying to catch her breath.

"You hurt my child!" Master Vile roared, he forced his leg up and it collided with Dione's side, she rolled over. "You... my Demon Sister! Hurt my baby girl!"

Dione rolled over several times, got up then with her leg raised she jumped and twirled in the air. When she landed she was right in front of Angel. Angel hissed at Dione, not trusting her at all. Dione reacted by getting up and grabbing her by the neck, she hoisted her to her feet and held her in front of her.

"Let her go!" Master Vile walked forward, his eyes fully on Dione who still had her hand around his daughter's neck. "She has no issue in this, no point. Let her go now!"

"Why, ain't it nice to see you again after what? Fifty thousand or so years?" Dione cackled.

"Let her go!" Master Vile yelled. "I'm not going to say it again!"

"Why now, she is a part of this." Dione snickered. "After all, she is by my blood."

"She is my daughter!" Master Vile roared. "Let her go!"

Master Vile lunged forward, trying to grab Angel. Angel felt dizzy, Dione had her nails digging into the delicate parts of her neck. She was tired of being used as a toy, she had been used as a tug-of-war rope when her father had grabbed her after she had helped the Rangers liberate the camp in Japan and now she was being used as a weight. Dione was picking her up then setting her down, and would drop a fist on her shoulder from time to time. With her elbow cocked, she swung back. It, miraculously, struck Dione in the ribs.

"Good job Angel," Master Vile to her after she got away. "now to you."

Dione charged at her half-brother, he sidestepped and she flew past. When she landed on her stomach he charged, when he got to her he raised his foot then brought it down, intending to end the fight for good. Yes, Dione had disappeared from her prison cell in Dooshunka Village, but she had left her clothing and a large blood spot behind which had made him think she had died and disintegrated. When his foot settled down it made just a large hole in the ground, Dione had rolled over and was now running.

Angel grabbed up her sword then ran, when she reached Tommy she grabbed his arm. Tommy took one look at her then grabbed Jason and then he instructed Jason to grab onto Kat. When he did Angel closed her eyes and they teleported out of Angel Grove. The last thing Tommy and Jason saw, Kat's eyes were closed tight, was Master Vile charging at Dione and Dione teleporting out. When they touched down in the camp all four of them dropped down to their knees.

"Blast that dang woman-bitch!" Angel said through gasping breaths.

"She provided enough of a distraction to get away from Master Vile didn't she?" Tommy said, he placed his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"My father!" Angel screamed. "She'll kill him! I have to..."

"She teleported out as soon as she saw us teleport out." Jason said. "Master Vile is fine, probably has one big confused mind right now but he's fine."

Angel stared at Jason for a second then her body started shaking, her emerald-green eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the ground, face first. Jason and Tommy crawled over to her, Kat had already gotten to her feet and was by her friend already. Both young men placed their hands on her back and shook her gently, she moaned but didn't wake up.


	14. Grandfather Surfeit Cometh

Triskull ran into his chamber, Dara Dara at his heels begging him to reconsider what he was going to do. He and Dara Dara had just gotten through a meeting with their brother who had returned in a fuming fury so great that even Rita, his own daughter, couldn't calm him down. Triskull had meant to tell his brother about seeing Dione but he had never gotten the chance because his brother had teleported out so fast with a medium-sized group of Tengas with him. He had returned with none of the Tengas, his scepter had plenty of nicks on it and he was sweated and breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion but out of shock from the events that had taken place just a short ten minutes before.

"Dione is alive!" Master Vile had spat out at last after five minutes of walking around in a circle swinging his scepter to and fro. "Dione is alive and my children are not safe!"

"What do you mean Dione is alive?" Dara Dara had asked. "And Rito and Rita are safe, Rito's..."

"Dione flew at me when I was about to collect Angel and started to attack me." Master Vile had near yelled. "And Rita, Rito and Angel are not safe! Angel had a wound on her abdomen that is bleeding, Dione did that I bet! Blast that bitch!"

Triskull had been very delicate in coming forward and saying that he had injured Angel, Master Vile had looked at him for a long time then had punched him in the face before going back to his pacing, saying that none of his children were safe with Dione being on Earth. Dara Dara had been very confused and had asked how Dione was still alive, which had gotten a very violent reaction from their brother.

"I don't know!" he had thrown books, glasses and anything else in the chamber that they were in to the floor. Glass littered the floor, paper that was shredded then Master Vile blew from his mouth a shoot of flame that set the area in front of him on fire, it had been promptly put out afterwards. "All I know is she is alive and here! She used Angel as a shield against me! Do you know what that means?"

Dara Dara remembered well, as did Triskull, how dangerous Dione was. Dione was, in every sense of the word, crazy. Their father had fathered her, and Azone, through a ten-year courtship with their mother, Agola, until he had met and then married their mother, Irka. That had infuriated Agola greatly, and she had started training both of her children in everything, which included the arts of fighting and dark magic. Dione had been given the chance to go to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, as had her sister, and they had gone for ten years before being expelled for unruly behavior. They had next been sent to Goddard Academy and after they were expelled from there they were sent to a special military and all girls school called Reinhart Academy of Sorcery for Girls. They had been schooled hard there, learning everything. Their father, KurukVile Surfeit, and mother had been at their graduation ceremony but both Dione and Azone had thrown such a fit and ruckus that they had been dismissed, that had near severed their father's last nerve with his two oldest children, and surely enough he had Master Vile to deal with at home, who was just barely out of diapers. They hadn't heard much of Dione, or her sister Azone, for many years until Master Vile decided to take over their home planet. It was then that Dione raised an army, a large army, and Azore had followed in her footsteps with her own army against their brother. There had been heavy casualties on both sides, it had finally ended when Azore had been captured and Dione had practically handed herself over in fear for her sister. Master Vile had not been happy in the least when both had been presented and then thrown at his feet, and had been named as the two top generals. He had taken one of their lives, and threatened the other with a lifetime of captivity and torture.

Master Vile had dismissed all of them after the fire had been put out, he had walked off to his bedroom chamber to see how Rito was. Triskull had run off down the hallway, Dara Dara at his elbow asking him what he thought. He had told her what he thought and then had added something that had stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm calling pop." Triskull had said. "Master Vile can deal with Dione, I have full faith in that. But with Dione and Angel at the same time... we have no idea if Angel is working for Dione or not. Pop needs to know."

"What?" Dara Dara had screamed then ran up back to his elbow, grabbing at him and trying to stop him from going forward. "Our father disowned Vile! He doesn't know we've been in contact with him! Our brother hates our father! You can't do that!"

"For our brother, and for Angel, yes I can." Triskull had replied.

So, with the act of throwing his doors open then swiftly closing them, then turning around to find that his sister had slid in before he had a chance to lock her outside, he trudged on glumly. He went to a chair and sat on it, he took out a one-piece ear phone and put it on. He next pulled out a keyboard and started punching in coördinates, a series of numbers for the M51 Galaxy, his home planet or Gamma-Vile and then his parents phone number. There was a long series of ringing until, after what felt like forever his father picked up. As he sent his greetings he punched a button which pulled the live image of their father up on a screen that had green energized spirals around it.

"I have not heard from you two in quite a while now," their father said. "tell me, how are you? What have you been up to these past ten years?"

"Has it been that long daddy?" Dara Dara asked, she faked her shock by placing her hand over her mouth. "We're sorry!"

"Ah now you two have probably been very busy." their father brushed his hand across the screen. "Any grandkids yet?"

Grandchildren, or as their mother said it granbiddies, was one hot subject for their father and mother. They wanted grandchildren bad and neither Triskull or Dara Dara was interested in having them and, they had no idea that they did have grandchildren. They knew that Master Vile had married, but they didn't know that his first wife had given birth to a daughter then, after two hundred years, had died giving birth to a son, and they had no idea about Master Vile remarrying after a few hundred years, divorcing after his second wife had committed adultery then had had an affair with an Earth woman and fathered a child through her. Triskull was sure that his father, and mother if she was in earshot of their conversation, would be shocked with the news that he had to tell them.

"Well... not through us, at least." Triskull swallowed hard, his arm hurt him from being squeezed by Dara Dara. "But, you do have grandchildren."

"Granbiddies!" they heard a feminine voice say excitedly. "Who has granbiddies!"

"Hi mom!" Triskull and Dara Dara said together.

"Well, who does?" their father asked, he had his arm held out of range, probably holding his wife back. "Who has them cute grandkids?"

"Vile, dad." Triskull's stomach dropped and got bone-fish chilly. "Master Vile has three."

It stormed for almost a week, but not a drop of water fell into the shielded camp which was a relief for the civilians inside. Angel, despite being still very badly hurt, but healing slowly but surely, was busy being in two places at once. Her father's ship being so close made her uneasy, so she had opened a ledge in the Earth and had walked the caves to the exiting ledge. On the exiting end of the ledge was a clearing which she was cleaning out of trees, bushes and rocks and flattening the Earth as she walked in preparation of all of the people in the camp that was so close to her father. In a weeks time she had cleared five hundred miles and had flattened seven hundred and fifty, if she hadn't been so injured she would have been able to clear it all in under a day and have the people moved. In all, it took her another week and a half to finish it.

"Alright all, elderly and women and children first." Angel said, she wiped her hands on the back of her jeans. "Men, calm yourselves down, you're not going to break any balls or anything. You'll be over to the other camp here soon."

Kat and Aisha led the elderly in first, when they returned Angel had the next group waiting which was women with children. They went back and forth for some hours then Jason and Tommy took over for them so that they could get some rest. It went like that for three days, Tommy and Jason led a group, then Kat and Aisha would lead the next a few hours later with Adam and Billy taking over for them after they had a few hours in of leading. Angel let the Rangers rest on the forth day and took over leading groups of people to the new camp. She worked through lunch hour up to ten when the moon and stars were out sending their bright white lights down on the dark sky.

"Only half of the camp's residence have been moved." Adam sighed. "A bit too slow of a process if you ask me."

"Would you rather have panic and a lot of injuries?" Angel snapped at him. "It's better this way, no hysterics involved and less stress."

"Make several tunnels and have three teams lead people into the new camp." Adam hissed at her.

"You want to have the camp defenseless?" Angel eyed Adam from the top of her glass of tea. "That'll just leave two of us behind," Angel responded. "and those two who will be left to guard the camp will be tired and not fully able to fight if something does occur."

The next morning Angel meant to lead another few groups to the new camp but, instead, she found Tommy and Jason doing her job. When she asked them what they were doing they responded with giving you a break before heading off with the group that was ready to go. This proved to be a good idea because, fifteen minutes after the last person in their three hundred person group disappeared into the tunnel, the ground suddenly started to shake, rattle and roll more violently than when Master Vile had arrived on Earth.

"What the hell!" Angel exclaimed. "Don't tell me my father ordered some other ship here!"

"Wouldn't put it against him if he did." Kat yelled, she was on the ground on her hands and knees, her hands clutching at the soil to keep from rolling over to the side.

The ground didn't just crack, it split the shaking was so violent! Angel threw her arms sideways at an angle, a group of people who had been tottering on the edge of Earth that had just split from the camp disappeared under a slate of ground that she had turned over. She repeated this move many more times, dust and dirt and rocks flew up into the air, there were people screaming in terror all around her. Angel started to run, as she ran she threw her arms, which were kept at ninety degree angles, to both sides of her body making the Earth under the people who were still in the camp flip over. She made sure that the civilians who she flipped under the slabs of Earth were flipped to the other camp. The camp's residency grew smaller and smaller until a scant three hundred remained, mostly men. She was turning, getting ready to flip another slab of Earth that had five young men on top of it, when the sun was blotted out. She looked up.

Whatever this ship was, it was huge! Bigger than her father's and that made her skin go cold. It was a metallic silver in color with a gruesome skull that was in the middle of the coil, the skull was as white as an eggshell with two black soulless eyes that stared out. The mouth was closed but the teeth were very seeable. The teeth were rotten, a yucky green and yellow in color, two canine teeth on the top row of teeth sparkled with gold dust. There were gray bars that held the skull in place in four places. As she looked at the ship she noticed that it was lowering, She had just blinked her eyes when the ship's coiled hull touched the shield, sending a series of sparks from the shield before the shield that she had put up with her magic canceled out. The green shield didn't lower like a normal cancellation of a shield that was conjured up with magic, it just dissipated. There was no one underneath of the ship, thankfully, but when the ship touched down it sent up clods of dirt and rocks and a great amount of dust. Many of the rocks and dirt clods struck Angel in the face, cutting into the flesh of her cheeks, forehead and chin.

Master Vile was literally rolled out of his cot, he jumped up in the nick of time to grab Rito who was near about to fall out of his, Master Vile's, bed. Rito moaned weakly in surprise and pain before falling back to sleep. Master Vile simply placed him back on his bed gently. When he turned around he ran to his burrough and grabbed his robe, his cape and his shoulder guards which he had placed on the top, all the while yelling to his family who were all yelling, or in Rita's case screaming, in their bedroom chambers to calm down, that he would take care of things. While on the way out he grabbed his black shoes and socks, he was slipping his shoes on when he left his ship. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure that was leaving the ship, a Gamma-Vile vehicle called the SkuCoil.

"Not the being I wanted to see this early in the morning." KurukVile Surfeit, his father, said.


	15. Chapter 15

"What is this I am hearing about me having grandkids?" KurukVile asked, he took a few tentative steps forward then turned around, taking in his surroundings.

Before he could say anything, his chest hurt with his great fury and his mind was doing great twists and turns, Triskull and Dara Dara ran past him. KurukVile grabbed both in a great hug, forgetting all about Master Vile, his oldest son, for a short while. When his wife ran out of the ship and saw her two youngest children she ran forward and joined in the hugging. When she saw the large form of her oldest child from out of the corner of her eye she turned. Triskull and Dara Dara backed up from their father and turned towards Master Vile.

"What are you doing here?" Master Vile asked, he was trying to keep control but the pain in his chest was starting to get to him.

"Was given a piece of information that we wanted to check into." his father replied.

"About granbiddies." Irka Surfeit added quickly. "Where are they?"

The people that were still in the now unshielded camp were safe, but they were staring, gawking, at the ship that had landed in front of them. All three hundred of the people that remained squeezed in behind Angel as she walked around the ship, and each tried to look past her as she peered around the ship to see who was talking. They could see Master Vile clearly, he was standing on the split tongue ramp looking furious, his hands bunched into tight fists. Rita was standing behind him almost out of sight in the pharynx part of her father's ship.

"You will not be seeing any of my children!" Master Vile's explosion gave everyone behind Angel shivers. "Go away! Get off of my planet!"

"Your children are part of my blood, I'm entitled to seeing them." a deeply low voice carried over to them. "And on giving them my stamp of approval."

"Approval?" Angel whispered, she pulled the side of her lips up in a smirk.

"My children are my children not yours!" Master Vile roared, he walked down the tongue ramp a few steps in hurried, angry steps. "Your approval isn't needed and you are not needed here! Begone!"

"They have blood of mine coursing through their veins..." the deeply low voice started to say.

"My children, my planet, my rules!" Master Vile roared. "You won't be seeing any of them."

Angel moved slowly out from her hiding spot behind the coiled ship after telling the people behind her to stay put. In a squatting motion, her rear end almost touching the ground, she moved in the shadows. Her father came more and more in sight and when he saw her he made a slashing motion with his hand. Master Vile was fighting with someone, someone she guess that had wronged him in the past that he wanted no contact with. That someone was going on and on about how what he had done was right in his mind, a lesson that was needed to be taught.

"I disowned you son because you went against my wishes," KurukVile yelled. "and you still are by having control of Gamma-Vile and our home galaxy."

"The planet was there for the taking, as was the galaxy." Master Vile said coldly. "Too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"You went against traditions of our family!" KurukVile exploded. "Traditions that we have run on for thousands of years! There were other planets for you to conquer, other galaxies, and yet you chose ours. A disgrace!"

"You are weak Old Man!" Master Vile yelled. "You tried to make me weak by pushing this tradition stuff on me on why a planet shouldn't be conquered. I decided to make a stand for myself and a name and I did it."

"What you did was wrong!" KurukVile yelled back. "A bloody battle for a year on Gamma-Vile, near a hundred years war in our galaxy which caused many lives to be lost."

"You destroyed the planet of Wren8 after DuruVile was killed." Master Vile pointed out. "So tell me which way is better? Conquer and destroy or conquer and rule?"

"That was different!"

Angel had moved from the side of the coil to almost in clear view, she now had full view of what was going on in front of her. Her uncle and aunt, Triskull and Dara Dara, were standing around a male being that looked somewhat like her father. He had a body much like that of her father's, strong and sturdy with medium-length ears that shot from each side of his head. Like her father's head, his was colored in two halves; the right side was white while the left was red, the wrinkles on the right side of his head looked a deeper red. The being was wearing a leopard styled robe with a black belt with Fossil Coral gems around it, when he shifted his weight she saw for a second that he was wearing a pair of brown shoes. Unlike her father who was part skeleton and had one arm that was skeleton in form while the other was fleshed, this being's arms were both fleshed. His right arm was red while the left arm was white, he had long purple colored nails on each of his fingers. She couldn't see his face, or his front for that matter, but from seeing him from the side she knew that despite however old the man was he was very strong. His exposed arms had large amounts of muscle on them, when he fisted his hands his muscles bulged, veins growing tight and growing either a dark white color or a dark red color.

"You asked for it young man," she heard a female say. "you should have honored your father's wishes and not conquered Gamma-Vile or our home galaxy."

"Neither of you will be seeing my children!" Master Vile roared, he raised a finger at the man that looked like him and, Angel guessed, the female that was beside the man, hidden from view.

"Really?" the female asked. "Don't be so sure of that Son. I see one right behind you now."

The female that had spoken suddenly stepped out from beside the man and Angel got her first, terrified, look at her. The female was completely skeletal in form! She reminded Angel of her brother, Rito, only she looked very feminine and fragile. Her bone body was darkly colored, each bone in her body was either black or purple. She was short in stature, only standing five foot five inches in height. She was wearing a purple dress that was tight around the breasts which poked out like pyramids, which Angel though looked odd because of her skeletal form. A white belt was around her waist, it was studded with spikes. She had black heeled boots on that had spikes on the sides. She had long crystallized hair that was light blue in color, it reached down almost to her waist.

"Rita head back into the ship now!" Master Vile ordered. "The last thing you want to do is meet your grandparents."

"Rita is it?" the female part fox, part skeleton being walked forward a few steps then stopped. "Come here, let me see you."

"Rita, do what I tell you now." Master Vile said sternly.

Angel only had to guess out two names now, and the reason why her father was so enraged. She could see it plainly on his face, she was sure that if she had thrown a jet from the stream beyond at him he would have started steaming. His golden-yellow eyes were blazing, his chest was heaving up and down and his hands were in tightly clenched fists. He wasn't wearing his blue-tinted glasses, and he didn't have his gloves on. It was like he had gotten up, thrown on whatever was close enough to him then ran out of his ship. She mouthed the names at first, then she said them.

"KurukVile Surfeit." she said in a loud whisper. "Irka. My father's parents!"

As much as she would have enjoyed staying and watching her father fight with his parents she decided to head off. She went the way that she came slowly until she came to where she had hid before she had moved to get a better view of what was happening. A brown-haired man had just to look at her face to know that it was time to go. Everyone turned and, although they listened to the fighting behind them, they went silently. When they entered the cave that was underneath the ledge each had a face on them, a face of despair.

"As if I don't have enough to deal with with my father and Dione on my back," Angel sighed miserably. "now I have my grandfather and grandmother to deal with now too!"

The last sixty years she had been smoke free, having given up everything that a human smoked entirely, she was still a drinker of the humans beverages, mainly whiskey and wine, but the smoke she had just lost heart for. She had smoked once before she was now, when she had explained to the Rangers about Dione and her family, and she was smoking now. She told herself it was the stress. The stress of being chased around by her father. The stress that Dione and her family were causing. And the now new stress of having her grandparents on her planet.

"Dione, has to be!" Kat exclaimed. "She got in contact with her father and asked him to come here."

"I don't think it was Dione." Angel said after blowing a smoke trail in the air. "Triskull acted like he was surprised to see her. No, I think someone else called him."

"Could it of been your father?" Aisha asked.

"No, my father was disowned by KurukVile." Angel replied. "Did you see how pissed my father was when he saw his father? No, couldn't have been my old man."

"One of his siblings?" Tommy suggested. "Triskull or Dara Dara?"

Angel shook her head and stood up, she tossed the cigarette, and the cigarette pack, to the side and placed her hands on her hips. When it had been just her father she had been just fine, but the dice was still being tossed and new challenges were being thrown to her. First her father, then her siblings, then her uncle and aunt then Dione and her plot of revenge which she insisted that she be a part of and now her grandparents. Angel looked around, the camp she had made was big enough for everyone in it, everyone was in it, even the people that had been on the slabs of Earth she had flipped over where here. She had decided not to put up a shield, she had thought that having one up would be a big calling card to her father. Here we are, a shield would say, we're here come try to get at us. She wondered if a camp situated in the center of several towns with a shield around it would work, but then she remembered that she didn't want her father to know where they were. A shielded camp in the center of four or five towns was not the right setting for anyone. It wasn't safe.

"It couldn't have been Dione, my father or Rita or Rito..." Angel sighed. "has to be one of my father's siblings."

"Why can't it be Rita or Rito?" Kat asked, she walked up to Angel and placed her hand on her arm.

"Because Rita and Rito have been kept underground from KurukVile," Angel replied. "that much I know. My father kept them under wraps, for what purpose I have no idea. But he kept them under KurukVile's radar."

"Surely KurukVile read that book," Adam said. "he should have known he had grandkids."

Angel had explained to the Rangers, most of whom had been in the back, trying to push their way forward so that they could see what was happening but hadn't been allowed to see anything, just hear some sort of verbal fighting going on, that her grandfather had come out of his ship with his wife demanding to see Rita and Rito, and her she added uncomfortably, and that her father hadn't let them. She had also explained the fight between Master Vile and his father, KurukVile, about planetary conquests.

"When I read the book it just mentioned that the author was quoting my father," Angel said slowly. "maybe KurukVile didn't read the book because of that? Because it was his disowned son who was being interviewed for the books details?"

"I would think that your grandfather would be rather proud of his son." Kat shivered at her words, she could never see herself being comfortable with what she had just said. "I mean, he is well known."

"Maybe we should do some research on Master Vile's family." Aisha said. "That way we're not so much in the dark."

"Oh yeah I can see that now!" Adam exclaimed, he stood up and, while throwing his arms he made his voice sound feminine. "Daddy I want to know more about your family. What happened between you and your dad, why do you hate each other so much, why were you disowned?"

"Shut up Adam!" Kat wasn't in the mood for Adam's sassiness.

"Can you act mature for just a few minutes please?" Aisha rolled her eyes. "This is serious."

While Kat and Aisha were fighting with Adam Angel was in deep thought. There was a moon in the M51 Galaxy that a librarian lived on, she remembered going there on a school trip once. The moon was really a great big circular building with an atmosphere, the librarian lived in a single room within the moon while the rest was a large library. She remembered asking the librarian once how he knew so much and him answering her with _been around for a long time_.

"Tommy." Angel said.

"Yes Angel." Tommy answered.

"The Command Center is still in operation right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah why?" Tommy walked up to Angel and looked at her, he didn't like the look in her eyes.

"I need to send out a long distance transmission." Angel replied. "To Libracious, a Moon Library that revolves around Tactai7 in the M51 Galaxy."

Dara Dara had to work hard to keep her brother's separated, Master Vile had already grabbed Triskull by the neck once when he had found out that it had been him who had contacted their father. They weren't in SkullTerra or the SkuCoil, they were outside both ships still fighting it out. Angel, Dara Dara had seen her clearly moving around KurukVile's ship, keeping herself hidden as best she could, had disappeared and for that, Dara Dara was glad. Rita had disappeared back inside SkullTerra, complying with her father's wishes, but whenever the sun poked out from the clouds she saw a shadow just beyond the hatch and knew that Rita was just hiding. Rito, she didn't have to worry about him getting in the middle of this, he was still very bad off and still in bed resting up.

Master Vile was adamant about not allowing his father, KurukVile, see his children. He had positioned himself well in front of his ship and, even though he had grabbed his brother by the throat after he had boldly admitted that it had been he who had contacted and told their father about Rita and Rito. KurukVile's mention of giving approval had put a great fear in him, he feared for all three of his offsprings lives now. His father had once killed a newborn baby foal because when it had been born it was a rosy pink color with bright blue eyes, a unique animal in Master Vile's eyes but a disgrace in his father's. What would his father say or do if he saw Rita? or if he knew that Rito was badly injured and in bed? Or worse, what would he say or do when he found that his youngest child, Angel, was part human? It was this thought that made him act defensively towards his brother. He had no problem with Dara Dara or Triskull having contact with KurukVile, they were adults and had their own minds, he had no right of telling them what to do, but his children were a very big part of his life and he would not allow for his father to harm them. When he had seen Angel sneaking around his father's ship his heart had near stopped in his chest, he had felt such fear for her life! He had calmed down after she had retraced her steps back around the coil and disappeared.

"I will not be letting that miserable creature see any of my children." Master Vile growled deeply. "Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever!"

"Son we are entitled a look at our granbiddies," Irka Surfeit said calmly. "you have no right to keep them from us."

"I have every right!" Master Vile roared. "They are my kids not yours and I thank the Gods for that otherwise their lives would be in jeopardy."

"Their lives are not in jeopardy son." KurukVile walked forward. "I have no intention of harming them."

"Oh like you did with that foal so many millennia ago!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Or do I need to remind you that you also killed the mare who had the foal?"

"The horseman in me is different than that of a family man, Vile!" KurukVile said in disgust. "I breed only gray and black horses not the other colors that are deemed not fit."

"I suppose you'd consider my stock of horses bad blood since I have white, gray, black, bay, palomino and..." Master Vile yelled at the top of his voice.

"We are both entitled to our opinions of horse breeding, Son." KurukVile yelled back.

Rita was hiding alright, she had pulled back into the pharynx of the ship and hidden in a corner. She was confused and curious at the same time, she wanted to see her grandparents but she was afraid of them as well. The fighting outside had escalated to a great pitch, her father was yelling so loudly that she was sure that Rito could hear it and her grandfather was matching his yells almost perfectly except that when he yelled he had a screech at the end. The fighting was all over, with many subjects; on her father's disowning, on his children, on horses and horse breeding and she could now hear them yelling about partners. Hearing her grandfather putting Scordida, her mother, down made her feel so angry that she ran from her hiding place, down the ramp and stood beside her father.

"Don't you dare talk about my ma like that!" she yelled in a high screech.

"Rita you head your buns back inside SkullTerra now!" her father moved in front of her quickly, she grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Is that our granddaughter?" KurukVile asked, he moved slowly around his eldest son trying to get a better look at the woman who had ran up yelling.

"You bet your old rump I am!" Rita yelled, her father yelled no just as she spoke and pushed her back out of sight. She popped her head back around his arm. "His oldest!"

"Rita hush!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Get behind me and stay."

"Step out from around your father so I can g..." KurukVile started to say.

"Absolutely not!" Master Vile gave his oldest daughter a shove and she fell on the ramp. He stood in front of her and backed up, Rita scooted back until she was back in the ship. When her father saw the red button near the hatch he punched it, the hatch closed behind him. "You won't be seeing any child of mine anytime soon!" He yelled at his father when he knew Rita was safe.

Angel teleported to the Command Center with the Rangers after making sure that the camp and its residence were in good order, Alpha was happy to see her and Zordon seemed to be as well. She ran her hand over the computer panels slowly, it seemed like forever ago that she had smuggled herself in as a flower in Kat's hair.

"Zordon does this place have enough juice to get a radio message to a distant planet?" Angel asked the floating head that was in a blue tube that was situated between two pillars that had yellow lights spiraling all along it.

"We can message any planet." Zordon replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to send out a message to Tactai7." Angel said. "It's a moon orbiting Obnu in the M51 Galaxy."

Alpha touched a few buttons and a distant ring was heard, it was a few minutes before he tried again. In all, it took him four tries before he turned around. He couldn't get a transmission through, either the moon was too far away, didn't have a way of contact or had been destroyed. When he said this to Angel she shook her head.

"It's there, the librarian is probably busy." Angel rolled her eyes, she should have known that as the librarian did have a lot of books to check in and check out and restock on their shelves not to mention make new shelves for books that had just been released. "I'll have to go there myself."

"Oh no you don't!" Adam exclaimed, he grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight. "You did that once, you're not abandoning us again!"

"Didn't say I was going alone," Angel sneered as she turned towards her friend. "you are coming with me."

Adam was silent, he stared at Angel as she walked around the Command Center. Kat wanted to go with her and Adam but Angel was adamant that she stay put, she added soon after that she'd take Kat the next time she goes to Tactai7. Before Adam could say anything, or do anything, Angel grabbed his arm and teleported them out of the Command Center. When he shook his head and blinked his eyes what seemed like a second later, he was in a room surrounded by book shelves that reached all the way up to the blue-black sky that had gray clouds drifting around it. He looked down and saw that the ground was smooth rock, there was no carpet and there were no chairs anywhere in sight. It was just the book shelves and many ladders that ran all the way up, becoming lost amidst the gray clouds. He took a few steps forward then stopped and turned around, looking at Angel who was still standing in the spot she had teleported to.

"Welcome to Tactai7, Adam." Angel said gently. "The biggest, greatest and most complete library in the universe."


	16. Chapter 16

The biggest library in the universe was exactly what Tactai7 was, Adam's eyes were wide with shock as he checked out the books that he could see from his height. Books on buildings, planets and moons. Books on planetary conquests, how to rule your planets and how to go through with conquering planets. There were many books across from him on how to be a good parent, how to discipline your children the correct way, anger management and how to be a good husband or wife. When Angel started to walk he followed her, the section they had teleported to was in the center of the moon-library. As they walked he noticed that there was a section that was fenced off, there was a large gold padlock on the fence's gate. He wondered what was in that section.

"Zorax!" Angel called out suddenly, her voice echoed loudly throughout the library-moon and made Adam jump. "Zorax are you here?"

There was a bang then the library went silent. Angel had stopped walking so Adam decided to look at the books on the shelf next to him. A book on a galaxy he had never heard of intrigued him and he was reaching for it when a series of clicks was heard. He turned around quickly and had to leap out of the way of a rolling ladder which stopped right where he had been previously. He looked up and watched as the thin being on the ladder descended. When he was on the ground and turned around, Adam's mouth dropped low.

"A fly! A fly! A fly for lunch you must want young man." the being sang. "A nice juicy fly will soon fly into your mouth if you don't close it."

"Hello Zorax, remember me?"

The being in front of Adam was a long-eared Goblin with slimy green skin covered in hairy warts and many wrinkles. His thin body was clothed in a black suit with a black shirt and tie, to Adam it looked like the guy would tumbled down, he was almost pencil thin. When Angel walked up, sticking her hand out for the being named Zorax to shake, Adam noticed that the being hands were almost as thin as a pencil, extremely hairy and wrinkly. He was sure that when Angel shook the being's hand it would crack then turn to dust but it didn't.

"The only one brave enough to ask me how I knew so much." Zorax said happily. "Yes! Yes indeed I do! The red-headed human with unique eyes from the Academy who was doing a report on transformations."

"You remember well my friend." Angel smiled slightly. "How have you been?"

"Busy and lonely I have been lots dear red-head." Zorax replied. "No company here except for younglings who do their reports and teachers who want to hurry up and leave."

"You might have some company for a short while then." Angel said. "I'm hoping you can help me."

"Me? You? I?" Zorax threw his hands up. "What of the young man, surely he had come for assistance as well?"

"Really the issue at hand is hers," Adam said in near whisper. "I'm just tagging along."

Angel helped Adam up to his feet then both she and he walked along with Zorax to his one room apartment. Adam nearly had to squat when he entered the room, the room was short of head space, Angel sat down on the floor while Zorax went over to a chair and sat down. Seeing as he was the only one still standing, Adam figured he'd better sit as well. He gently lowered himself to the ground, sitting beside Angel.

"We need information on a specific family." Angel said. "The Surfeits."

"A most prominent family that one is, changed to Vile three hundred thousand years ago." Zorax said, he bounced a little in his chair.

"Tell me, do you know anything on KurukVile Surfeit?" Angel asked.

Zorax stood up and stretched tall, stretching his arms to their full reach until he set them back down at his sides. He gestured for them to follow him and they did. The exited his single room and went down the hallway, one of thousands, until they reached the fenced in part of the library that Adam had seen earlier. Adam watched as Zorax removed a key ring from his belt, he started flipping the gold keys until he found the one he wanted, the only silver key in the bunch. He inserted the key into the padlock then, after the padlock fell to the ground sending an echoing click throughout the library-moon, he swung the gates of the fenced in section open, the hinges made a loud groaning sound as he opened the gate which also echoed throughout the library. When he went into the section that was fenced off Angel and Adam stayed put.

"The restricted section." Angel said to Adam. "Only Zorax can enter unless he invites us."

"What's so restricted about this part of the library?" Adam asked. "Looks normal to me, except of course for it being on a moon."

"Holds books on each important family, documentaries in other words." Angel replied. "Very important and valuable documentaries."

"Here we are, the book of Surfeit." Zorax came out of the fenced in restricted section of the library. Angel grabbed the padlock and placed it in place, Zorax thanked her as he took the key from the lock and Angel snapped the lock in place. "Follow me please."

Angel and Adam walked with Zorax back to his single room apartment, he went to a table that had three small cushions around it. Angel took one and Adam the other, Zorax stood. He opened the book, a multitude of moths and dust flew from it and Adam coughed. The book was huge, Angel guessed it had at least five thousand pages in it if not more, it seemed much too heavy for the table as the table had creaked when Zorax had placed it on the surface. The pages were a dull yellow in color, the words on them were black and not a single on was faded despite the books age.

"Here we are, KurukVile Surfeit." Zorax exclaimed. "The conqueror of Tyche, Ceres, Themis, the Wycos and Vulcan Galaxies and Oot."

"He's conquered all them planets?" Angel said incredulously, her emerald-green eyes wide with shock.

"And two galaxies that had a further fifty planets." Zorax added. "He actually destroyed Tyche, Ceres and Themis."

"So it's just the Wycos and Vulcan Galaxies and Oot that he has control of?" Angel asked, she leaned forward, trying to get a look at the print on the pages in front of her.

"Yes." Zorax pulled the book from her view. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Angel looked at Adam who shrugged his shoulders. She didn't want to say it to Zorax, but seeing as he was so protective of the book and that the rules of the library was that no one could touch a book in the restricted section unless the book was on their family, she took the paper that she had gotten Dead Shushone to make a copy of for her. It was the DNA results, the test that had been done to prove that she was, indeed, Master Vile's daughter. She sighed then unfolded the paper before looking up at Zorax.

"As blood relation to the Surfeit family," she cleared her throat which had gotten very sticky, she slid the paper over to Zorax. "I'd like to see the book."

"With the right words you might." Zorax slid the paper back, Adam took note of the shock in his deep set blue eyes.

"As blood relation to the Surfeit family," Angel said a bit louder. "I request that said book be slid over to me."

"Very good Ms. Vile!" Zorax slid the book over to her and she slowly thumbed through the pages.

Zorax excused himself, saying that he had to get something in the file room, and left his single room apartment, leaving Angel and Adam alone with the book. Angel stopped thumbing through the book when the door was closed, she made a slashing motion with her hand across her throat then pretended to shoot herself which made Adam laugh lightly. He understood her sign language and playing well, she was disgusted by her proud acting of proclaiming herself kin to her father, Master Vile, and his family.

"There is no way you will be able to read that all in one day." Adam said, finally getting serious.

"Won't need to," Angel replied. "there is a law on Tactai7 that states that if the relation has not the book of which he or she has requested to look at then Zorax will give a copy from the file room for that relations own stock."

"Nice of him." Adam said. "Is that a rule he does or is it something that every prominent family asked him to do?"

"The latter."

Rito didn't need to be told that something was going on outside of the ship, he had fallen back to sleep after his father had put him back in bed after he had near been bounced out of it and had slept for a few hours before waking up. The yelling had started outside of the ship and now it was inside. There were three male voices, one belonging to his father and one belonging to his uncle with the third belonging to someone he didn't know, yelling back and forth. A female voice would join in from time to time, he had no idea who the voice belonged to, it sounded like Dara Dara's but it was a bit too high to be hers. He had been lying in bed, his chest burning him and his body shivering with cold, drops of cold sweat falling onto his father's bed mattress, for almost two hours before he decided to check out what was going on outside.

He slowly slid his feet to the floor and stood, the pain in his chest grew and he almost yelled out but he kept it in. With his left arm held against his chest, acting as a shield against anything thrown at him, he walked around the bed to the door. Before he could touch the doorknob the door swung open. His sister ran in and she closed the door behind her swiftly.

"What's g-going on ow-outside?" Rito said his question in a gasp, every breath hurt him.

"Rito!" Rita exclaimed, she rushed forward and grabbed him gently. "You shouldn't be up at all!"

Rita led her brother to their father's bed, she noted that he was heavily slick with a cold sweat and was shivering. She tucked him in then sat beside him. She wished her father was in the room, there was a ton of medication on the bedside table, all for Rito and she knew he needed a pain medicine as he was breathing in a very pained hitching way. She placed her hand on his, her long purple nails sliding across his boned hand gently, he shivered violently.

"What's going on?" Rito asked again.

"Dad's having problems outside." Rita answered clumsily. "Triskull and Dara Dara."

"Oh." Rito coughed violently and Rita gasped, she patted him on the shoulder but that did no good so, with her brother and her brother's health heavily on her mind, she ran from her father's bedroom chamber. She didn't bother closing the door behind her.

The fight had been on going for a long time but Master Vile had no intention of letting his father or mother see his children. He had sent Rita off to his bedroom chamber to be with Rito where he knew that they were safe and to be sure that Angel was safe, at least until he had gotten things under control enough so he could go back out and find and capture her, he had allowed his parents into his ship. They were in the dining room of SkullTerra, a large room with just a long wooden table with some red cushioned chairs, torches on their long poles and a tall candelabra in the center of the table lit the room up. A shelf ran all along the room, stopping only at the doorways, on it were an assortment of colored skulls that held candles, his specialty, and vases that held black and dark red flowers in them. He wasn't interested in breakfast, things had been much too extreme and he had not the appetite for a meal anyways.

"I asked them to come after I saw Dione." Triskull admitted. "They didn't much want to come even after I mentioned you had kids but..."

"You create more problems, Brother!" Master Vile yelled. "You shouldn't have contacted them at all! I want no business with the likes of them!"

"Why, Son?" Irka asked. "Besides the disowning what have we done to you?"

He had no intention of getting it going again, his mature side took over and it told him to keep shut as it wouldn't help him none to say anything else on the disowning part of his life. After he had been disowned he had come home, in one big gloom of a mood, to find all assets and monies in the account that he shared with his father empty and then soon after he had found that his first wife was considering not going through with marrying him. He had made out well afterwards, yes he had had to start out from scratch and yes, he had spoken with his then fiancée and calmed her down some. The betrayal, that was what had gotten to him. His family was millions of years old and he happened to of been the first to be disowned from it. At first, he had seen it as a disgrace to his image, then he had found that it was really something working for his image. It made people all around in the universe shudder. So if it wasn't his title of being a feared conqueror of worlds, a Galactic Warlord and first class Warlock it was that he had been ousted by his family that got people running and checking over their shoulders in fear.

"Dad!" he heard in a loud screech. Rita ran up, her face as red as a cherry's.

"Rita I told you to go stay with your brother until I had things under control." he stood up and grabbed his daughter by the arm and twirled her around facing the way she had come running from. "Go! Now!"

"Rito needs you!" Rita yelled at him. "He's in pain and needs the medicine that your doctor gave him."

"Then go give it to him girl!" Master Vile gave her a gentle yet firm shove back the way she had come. "Blue pills, oval in shape. Go!"

"What happened to... what's his name? Rito?" KurukVile asked suddenly, he had been seated in one of the gold painted, red cushioned chairs. "He your son or..."

Rita ran from the room as fast as she could, she could hear her father turning and roaring back at her grandfather that it was none of his business and to stay out of it, of which her grandfather came back with a _if he's my grandson then yes it is my business_. She ran through the hallway, not bothering to look at the vases or artwork on the walls, which included the torches that were held by some beautifully crafted gold painted stands. When she ran into her father's bedroom chamber she, again, didn't close the door behind her. She ran over to the bedside table and looked at the bottles. When she found one that held the biggest pills she grabbed it and spilled two of the capsules into her palm. The capsules were oval in shape and light blue. She gave them to Rito who swallowed them whole, when he asked for water she gave him the glass that was also on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Rito said. "Dad sounds pretty irked."

"He is." Rita said, she placed her head on Rito's shoulder and fell into a light sleep.

Zorax came into the room, in his fragile-looking hands he held a great big book, a copy of the book in front of the kin of Vile. When the red-head turned around he smile and, gently and professionally, he held the book out at her. She looked at the book for a few seconds then took it, the male beside her pulled back, he was trying to get a good look at the title on the cover. It seemed that the woman was trying to do the same.

"A Chronicle of the Surfeits." Angel read the title out. "The subtitle says And the Vile's."

"A very very prominent family Ms. Vile!" Zorax exclaimed. "A family to be proud to be a part of!"

"Thank you." Angel held her hand out to Zorax who merely shook his head.

"Must get back to work, very pleased to meet you and your friend." he said, he turned around and left the room. He wasn't gone but a few minutes before he came back and collected his copy of the book. He smiled at Angel, gave her a small salute, then left the room. He didn't return.

"Nice guy. Now what do we do?" Adam asked.

"Let me teleport this to the camp, Tommy has my things in his tent and I'm sure he'll put this with them." Angel responded.

Angel reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, she wrote on the paper, asking if for Tommy could put the book with her stuff that he was so nicely keeping for her in his tent. She tagged it to the front flap of the book then placed her hand on the cover, the book teleported out, a plum of smoke rose from the place it had been a fraction of a second before. Both Adam and Angel half stood, Angel grabbed Adam's arm and looked at him.

"Why not go see what horrors my grandfather is causing to my father?" she said, she winked an eye at him.

"Okay sure." Adam said quickly. "I'm up for a bit of danger."


	17. Chapter 17

If things had been back to normal Adam would have been watching wrestling on Wednesday, since he had no clue what the day of the week it was, no one had a calendar and no one was really keeping up with what day it was, he had been late on his shows and that did tend to get on his nerves. He saw the fighting in front of him, just in front of Master Vile's large skull ship, as a treat and Angel, in a way, felt the same. She had teleported them in and had grabbed Adam just in time to hide against the side of the tongue-ramp, KurukVile and Master Vile had practically rushed from the ship, Master Vile's face one of extreme anger, his mouth twisted into a hideous snarl and his golden-yellow eyes a-blaze. They had been followed by Irka Surfeit, Dara Dara and Triskull soon after, each yelling for them to stop. When both men had reached the ground the fighting had begun. KurukVile, as far as Angel could figure out, had insulted her father and was still insisting on seeing her siblings, whether or not that included her she didn't know but he kept belting out that he had a right to see Rita and Rito and to show his approval of them. Whatever the approval thing meant, it really got her father going.

At first it had started as a vocal fight, but then her father had stopped talking and started fighting, physically. He had jumped on his father and grabbed his throat. KurukVile had been able to twist out of his grip then started punching, he mumbled a little as he was punching. Her father had dodged most of the punches, three had caught him in the face at the last-minute and it was that that made him leap into the air at his father. He and KurukVile had landed on the ground, Master Vile with his arms around KurukVile's neck and KurukVile's arms around his son's waist. Triskull had rushed in and separated them, which did no good as once they were up on their feet they rushed at each other again. KurukVile had a good strong punch, but to Angel her father's punches were stronger, every punch he landed on his father met and sent out a great big meaty thud followed by KurukVile's gasping groans.

"Popcorn," Adam whispered to her. "where's the popcorn?"

"Well the pop is in front of us and I have no idea where the corn is." Angel replied.

Adam winced back when Master Vile kicked his father in the stomach, the monsters in front of him went _oooo! _and winced back as well, Irka ran forward and with her hand outstretched she sent a lightning blast which struck the ground in front of her son. Master Vile jumped back for a second, looked at her, then jumped back into the fight. In front of Adam and Angel's shocked eyes, he picked up his father and body slammed him to the ground. KurukVile gasped, he had lost his breath. As Angel watched, Master Vile started kicking and punching at his father as he was down on the ground. Irka threw another lightning blast at her son, this one struck him on the shoulder and made him howl in pain, he didn't fall though and he didn't stop. He leaped at his father, his hands held out. KurukVile scrambled to his feet and, in one ditch effort, grabbed his son around the waist and picked him up. Master Vile swung his elbows back, one collided with his father's face while the other met nothing. KurukVile swung his son around and threw him, he landed with a loud _ding _on the tongue-ramp. He got up quickly and took one tiny step forward before running, full out, at his father. Angel could swear that the ground under her feet shook as he ran.

"Better than wrestling!" Adam grabbed Angel's arm and squeezed it. "Much better than wrestling!"

Blood flew at that moment, not in a trickling manner but like a gyser. KurukVile swung his open-palmed hand sideways, catching Master Vile in the face. Angel touched the slash-marks on the right side of her face, she couldn't see the damage but she knew that there was some open marks on her father's face. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her father swing his hand, it caught on KurukVile's robe, slicing it in the middle but not catching any skin as KurukVile had pulled his body back at the last-minute. As if to make up for the missed contact, Master Vile swung his hand again, this time it struck KurukVile on the side of the face going down his neck, opening a single slash-mark. Angel shuddered. Irka screamed out then, with both of her hands held out, she sent an energized strand at her husband and son. She lifted both up off of the ground, although she didn't throw her husband, she threw her son back against the tongue-ramp.

"That is enough!" Irka exclaimed. "Son we are not here to cause trouble. We are here to make amends and..."

She never finished, Angel watched as her father stood up and then bolted forward with his head down. He ran, as if like a bull running at a matador when the red cloth was wagged around, at his father and when he hit him KurukVile went flying. KurukVile had been standing beside his wife, facing away from them, and when he landed he did so right in front of them. Adam hid behind Angel, his hand again squeezing her arm. Angel's father's father must have had enough because he suddenly stood up and rushed over to her, grabbing her by her shoulder and jerking her in front of him so fast and hard that she, and her shoulder, screamed out in pain. If her shoulder wasn't dislocated, it was near so. Master Vile roared something she couldn't understand, but he didn't run at his father.

"Let go of her!" her father yelled.

"You get control of yourself and I will!" KurukVile yelled back. "I've had enough of this immaturity of yours!"

"Just because he talked down on your conquering skills does not make it perfectly alright to attack your father!" Irka yelled at her eldest son. "I thought we taught you respect!"

"Neither of you deserve any respect from me!" Master Vile screamed at his parents. "Let her go!"

"If you don't calm down and start acting your age this little slave girl's head will be on the ground near your feet." KurukVile shouted. "Make your choice young man!"

"Over a hundred thousand years is considered young?" Angel said suddenly.

"Silence!"

Adam rushed forward and wrapped his arms around KurukVile's waist, all that did was make KurukVile turn around and punch him in the face. Adam fell on the tongue-ramp, blood pooling down from his nose. He had released his grip on Angel's shoulder, his arm, his strong arm with the bulging muscles, was now around her chest. Angel fought hard; she kicked out, swung from side to side as hard as she could and tried to swing her hand up to jab her grandfather in the eyes. KurukVile, not knowing that he had in his arm his own young granddaughter, simply tightened his hold on her.

"We mainly came here when we found out that one of your dear children had gone against you and that Dione was also sighted." KurukVile said calmly to his son. "A disgrace of you to let one of your children fight against you! The only reason one of your children should do battle with you is when they are in training."

"Get off of my planet, let go of that girl and get out of my face!" Master Vile roared. "I do not need any help from the likes of you!"

"It seems that you do," Irka walked up to her husband and nodded her head once. "otherwise this child of yours would not be escaping and causing you such grief."

"Whatever grief she has given me I will give her back in punishment!" Master Vile shouted.

"When you catch her?" Irka looked down at Angel, scowled then looked back up at her son. "Is that right? With your abilities you are bested by a child of your own who is no where near as strong as you? That, my son, is pathetic!"

Irka reached over and grabbed the slave girl from her husband, she had taken a few glances at the girl and what she saw she didn't much like. Slave girls were suppose to be obedient at all times, this one held a great bit of defiance in his eyes, which she kept blinking wildly for some reason, and in her movements. She took note the three slash-marks on the right side of the girl's face and the upper lip that had a few stitches in it. She and her husband had several servant girls working for them in their fortress, and although they had had to discipline them from time to time they had never had to break skin to get them to act right. When the girl started to swing from side to side, trying to get away, she dug her long white colored nails into her shoulder. The girl screamed out in pain and started fighting more which made her dig in deeper until they broke through the fabric of her shirt.

"Do not hurt her!" Master Vile yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"Why not dear?" Irka asked, she dug her nails in deeper after seeing the deep concern on her son's face. "What is she to you? A slave girl turned lover? That is disgusting!"

"I am no slave girl!" Angel screamed out.

"You hush!" Irka and Master Vile yelled at her together.

Irka let her husband take over trying to get their eldest child and eldest son under control. She understood some why Master Vile, of whom she either called Vile or son, was acting the way he was. She had gone along with her husbands wishes to disown him, she had thought it wouldn't be a permanent thing, just a temporary disowning that would teach their son a lesson. It hadn't. Her son had had no contact with them since the disowning almost fifteen thousand years ago, a long stretch. Her husband had taken all funds and assets of their son's from their joint account which they had had since Vile had graduated from Grizzard's Academy with the highest marks in the school's history, one of the items that was in the vault was from her son's first planetary conquest, a gem fragment from the Dacops Crystal. The gem fragment had disappeared soon after the vault's closure, she had no idea where it was or what happened to it.

Angel swung her body as far as it was able to go, trying to be free. Each time she moved the nails of her grandmother would dig into her shoulder more. She had glanced down once to see a waterfall of blood falling down her shirt, she didn't want to look at it again so she concentrated her energies on getting away. Adam had run off to the forest saying he'd get help, he hadn't been seen so he had gone untouched. She reached her hand up and it brushed against her grandmother's, her grnadmother simply tightened her hold on her. She felt blood flowing down her chest to her waist, when she pulled forward suddenly she felt the blood seep into her pants and go down her pants leg. Irka pulled her back harshly, her nails pulled down slightly making the wound she had made in her unknown granddaughter's shoulder slightly longer. KurukVile, Angel's grandfather, had just belted out that he was going to stay and that he wasn't only going to help her father catch her and defeat Dione when Angel started seeing stars. From the corner of her eye she saw Tommy and the Rangers run out from the forest. Master Vile had just yelled _fat chance_ when she decided to teleport.

Tommy and the Rangers had just reached Angel's grandmother, each of them having a hand on either her arms or her shoulders when Angel teleported. When they all landed, it wasn't on their feet. All of them fell to the ground gasping, Angel rolled out from her grandmother's hold and was the first to stand, the Rangers followed soon after. Irka looked up, then around, in shock. When her soulless eyes met up with Angel she stood.

Irka had no idea where she was, the place was in shambles except for a few buildings that were still standing. She wondered where her husband was, she had been holding the slave girl when she had felt pairs of hands fall on her then she had fallen down where she was now. As she took in her surroundings she noticed that the slave girl was standing up in front of her, a group of what looked to be teenagers was behind her. The girl wasn't blinking her eyes, she could now see them fully. Emerald-green with a ring of golden-yellow around the black pupils, they made her look unique she thought.

"Where are we slave girl?" Irka asked, she did a complete turn, again taking in her surroundings.

"New York." the girl answered. "And it's not slave girl."

"How dare you speak back to your master's mother!" Irka snapped. "Whoever you are, I don't care. Take me back this minute!"

Angel looked a mess, Kat thought. Her shirt had been torn all the way down the side, there were five nail-marks on her shoulder that were still bleeding. Angel's whole right side was a bloody mess, from the right side of her chest down there was blood. Whenever she moved she left a bloody footprint, the blood had oozed all the way down to her expensive boots. Both Kat and Aisha had their hands on Angel, they were terrified of the being in front of them that looked like Rito Revolto, Angel's older brother.

"Take me back slave girl!" Irka screamed, she stamped her foot on the concrete, sparks flew out from under it.

"No I think I'll leave you here." Angel replied. "You guys think that a good idea?"

Tommy, Kat, Aisha and Billy nodded their heads slowly while Jason and Adam shook their heads no. Angel walked away from them, she didn't limp nor did she show any pain, she simply walked around the skeletal woman. The woman had an arm-mounted claw on her left arm, when she made a fist four long gold claws shot out from the end. With her other hand she took out a sai.

"You take me back this minute or I'll make your master look like the kindest master in the universe!" Irka screamed. "I demand it! Do it now! I have things to do, grandbiddies to see and a grandbiddie to help catch. I won't have a slave girl disrespecting me!"

"I am not a bloomin' slave girl!" Angel roared. "I'm your granddaughter Bone Breath!"


	18. Chapter 18

Irka had heard the whole thing from her youngest child, how Master Vile had discovered that he had a third child and how that child had been creating quite a mess between her son and her, she had been told that the child had been caught a few times, and had escaped each time after a short while in captivity. When she had been told all of the details of her granddaughter and of the planet's conquest she had thought that her son had lost his edge and his heart. She had seriously thought that the child that Triskull had told her and her husband so much about, in such an aggravating voice and with so much hand and arm flailing, was just that. A child. Seeing her granddaughter in front of her, fully grown, made her change her tone on how things were going to happen.

"I had her in my arm and all we did was fight over the past!" Irka chided herself. "Why didn't Vile tell me that she was who she was?"

Besides the blood on the whole right side of her granddaughter, courtesy of her and her fingernails when she had dug them into her flesh, her granddaughter was a right beauty. Long fiery red hair, the color of a pure red Gavian bird from her home planet of Gamma-Vile and lovely emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around tiny black pupils. She wasn't very tall, around five foot five maybe half an inch to an inch taller, despite her size she did look rather powerful. Her walk was graceful, it seemed that she was walking on eggshells and not breaking a single one, her arms weren't very muscled, they were smooth and slender. Her granddaughter's complexion was slightly tanned.

"Well then why did you not tell me before now?" Irka asked. "Never would have dug my nails into you if I would have known who you was."

She had placed her single sai back in its case on her belt, although she would use it if she had to she didn't want to be holding it out in the open. Her claw gauntlet was still out, she remembered well that when she had gone to grab it her husband had said no, that she wouldn't need it. She had said she would and took it, her husband had grabbed some of his swords afterwards, following her example, she figured. Despite their knowledge of magic, they were both great masters of weapons, for her mainly the Sai and for her husband the sword. The claw gauntlet that she had was a real pretty one, her favorite. Stainless steel, it shined brightly in the rays of the single sun that the galaxy she was in had. The strap that went around her wrist was black as was the hand band. The skeleton fingers were metal and painted silver, beyond the fingers of her weapon was a row of skull knuckle guards. She had sharpened the blades enough so that they would slice through paper without any problem.

"An enemy never relays truth." her granddaughter replied coldly.

"Enemy!" Irka exclaimed. "You are my granddaughter not my enemy! Let us get that straight right now!"

"I suppose you are going to tell me that you are only here to clean the tension in the air?" her granddaughter said. "Only here for a reunion, so to speak?"

"No! We're here to help your father with you!" Irka exclaimed. "You have caused a lot of trouble young lady."

"Who has created more?" her granddaughter said back. "Me, the innocent one who is plainly escaping because she has no intention of being a member of his family or the father who has conquered his daughter's home planet, put its civilians in camps and is hell-bent on destroying his youngest daughter's life?"

"Honey I think you have it all wrong." Irka said gently. "Your father doesn't mean you any harm, you don't belong here on this world."

"Doesn't mean me any harm?" Irka's granddaughter traced her hand down the slash-marks on her face then placed her finger on her upper lip.

"Y-your father did that!" Irka exclaimed, she gasped and pulled the hand that was not armed to her lips.

Angel was about to say more, her mind was a swirling mass of information of everything that had happened to her that wanted to be gotten out, but she wasn't able to say anything more. Suddenly, KurukVile, Dara Dara, Triskull and her father teleported in. Before Angel's grandfather could say or do anything, Irka turned her head slightly to the side. Master Vile looked still angry, his chest still heaved up and down and his fists were still clenched. The only difference was that his robe was now hiked up, Angel noticed that he had wrapped the hems of his robe around his black belt.

"Viley, dear, is what she telling me the truth," Irka asked her son by using his pet name. "is she our granddaughter? The child that you have had so much trouble with?"

"What she tells you is the truth, yes." Master Vile answered, he grimaced at the use of his old pet name.

"And that you injured her?" Irka asked, she looked back at her granddaughter, taking in the slash-marks on her face and the stitched upper lip.

"She and I had a fight some months ago, it got brutal and I had no choice but to injure her to capture her." Master Vile admitted. "She's a right defiant one. One who needs strict discipline to know respect."

Angel was like stone, her face was set and she had stopped walking around. The Ranger, on the other hand, were having a hard time keeping control of themselves. Angel had stopped in front of them and she could hear behind her the snickers that were getting through their tightly closed lips. The pet name that her grandmother, Irka, had used to address her father was the cause for their antics. Tommy's stomach hurt him, Adam and Billy's ribs hurt them while Kat and Aisha's heads hurt from trying to keep their laughter in.

"I'm not going to comment on your disciplinary skills son," Irka sighed. "from what I have heard this child does need quite a bit of discipline to bring her around."

"She'll get it here soon." Master Vile responded. "With extra for injuring her brother."

"What is this child's name?" Irka asked, she stared at her granddaughter angrily. "I was never told."

"Angel Irene." Master Vile replied. "Angel Irene Vile."

The laughing started then and Angel reacted fast by it. She turned around, grabbed Tommy's hand and teleported her and all of the rangers out of the area. Master Vile took one step forward then stopped, the morning had been too long and he had had enough for one day. The sun had risen high now, signaling noon.

"KurukVile Surfeit, the second oldest son of DuruVile Surfeit by his second wife Cyla, was born prematurely on November 23, 4340 during the rising of a rare spectacle of three blue moons. KurukVile wasn't ever meant to be raised as a conqueror, he was included in the training with his three siblings but he was never truly meant to be raised as a conqueror. KurukVile attended Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, Grizzard's Academy, School of Dark Arts and latter for three hundred years, The Dark University. After graduating from the latter education he remained elusive for some time until, three thousand years later, he conquered the planet Tyche.

Tyche, an immense planet that was ruled by a longtime enemy of the Surfeit's, was near run over. It was near a walkover for the young son of DuruVile, who had brought with him a small army of DoroDoro's and other monsters. After the planet was taken over, and stripped of all of its riches, KurukVile destroyed it by using the Dacops Crystal, a crystal that until recently has been in the Surfeit family for almost a million years.

The Dacops Crystal, a small crystal that pulsates in purple and red hues, may have been a small crystal but it had quite a punch to it when activated. KurukVile knew how to use the crystal well, after he conquered and then destroyed Tyche he went onto the planet known to be encrusted with semi-precious gems and gold. KurukVile's conquering of that planet wasn't as smooth as his conquering of Tyche. It took him five years before the ruling family of that planet were felled to their knees. KurukVile activated the Dacops Crystal soon after the ruling family of Ceres gave control over to him. With that planets destruction KurukVile collected well over a centimillion afterwards when he ordered a scoop of the planets orbit for the next thirty weeks.

KurukVile is most known for his ruthless conquest of Themis and the Wycos galaxy. The ruling family that claimed Themis ran for their lives after a short fight which ran a month and a half, after Themis was conquered he destroyed that planet before going onto the Wycos Galaxy where a furious battle for the galaxies freedom ran for a long five hundred years. During KurukVile's conquest of Tyche he fathered two daughter's by a mistress who had stalked him for some time, the two daughters, named Dione and Azone, were raised with their father under the same roof for ten years before KurukVile left his mistress for a different lady. Irka Shaiden, a skeletal woman from a family who was moderately well off became KurukVile's new mistress for many years. KurukVile and his then mistress, Irka, produced a son almost fifty years after their courtships beginning and named him Vile.

KurukVile liked the latter part of his family's birth name so much that he decided to make the name well known by naming his firstborn son by his only wife Vile and even gave him a different surname of Vile to further the decision. KurukVile, next, made the union between him and Irka permanent by marrying Irka in a great ceremony the week following his eldest sons birth. In all, he fathered three children through Irka; Vile, notably known far and wide as Master Vile, Dara Dara and later, Triskull. Vile happens to be the oldest by five thousand years with Dara Dara being born soon after the Wycos galaxy was conquered. Triskull, the youngest of KurukVile's children, was born a thousand years after her."

Angel stopped reading, she had been very immersed in the book and had been reading it for hours. The book in front of her had provided a great bit of information on her family going back to the first Surfeit, she now knew all of her line. The book was pretty detailed, even detailing his partners and the schools he had attended. She knew he was pretty powerful otherwise he wouldn't have gone to four different schools. Adam had gone off to nap, he had been pretty tired, while Tommy, Kat and Aisha were at the river catching fish. Only Billy and Jason kept her company. She had started reading the book aloud then had stopped when she had gotten a look from Jason and started reading in silence.

"KurukVile's powers," she read on. "are quite impressive! Despite being able to use his powers against an enemy from a single planet away, he is known to be able to turn one enemy against another making a mini-battle within the battle that he is waging on a planet that he is conquering. He used this power during the final years of his conquest of the Wycos Galaxy and it worked wonders, near all of the enemy turned on itself. KurukVile is known well to also be a master of elemental powers, knowing well how to use them when the time is right. He is most known to use his lightning power, being very equipped with it. He once used this ability a full week before the last planet of the Wycos Galaxy fell into his hands, after having turned the enemy on itself he threw a large bolt to the ground, followed by a great surge of water from a nearby ocean, which cooked all of the armies of the enemy. The rulers of the Wycos Galaxy did not stick around for long afterwards, they fled for their lives and have never been seen again since their galaxy's conquest. KurukVile is also known to be able to shoot energized blasts, sometimes supercharged other times not, and he is one of few able to use the ability to shoot out his own sharp pointed fingers at his enemies, he can even regenerate them afterwards. Besides being very knowledgeable with his power abilities, he is also known well to be an excellent swordsman.

KurukVile was known to be a very strict parent to his offspring, going as far as starting their training very early on, his oldest son is known as a prodigy as he mastered the art of the sword a full twenty years before he left for Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, his other children were not to be left out in the dark. His youngest child, a son named Triskull, mastered the art of the sword with heavy training from his father and, although KurukVile didn't much take part in training his youngest daughter, Dara Dara, he was present to make sure she learned what he wanted her to learn from her mother, Irka. Irka is known far and wide to be a very good warrior with the sai's and she trained her only daughter acutely of them! Besides learning the art of weapon weilding, KurukVile had all three of his children born to him by Irka up at almost the wee hours of the night learning spells and charms, his oldest son and oldest child, Vile, proved again how much he was a prodigy of his father by mastering early on the art of dark magic.

Although KurukVile has trained his children well he did find it rather disappointing that none of his offspring through Irka had an interest in elemental powers. Although he left his first mistress behind he is known to of trained her and his daughter's up to the birth of his first son, Vile. KurukVile has stated that one of his offspring through Agola, the younger daughter named Azone, was killed by his son during his planetary conquest of his nad his family's home planet, Gamma-Vile, while the older of Agola and his daughter's was taken captive and was reputed to have committed suicide while in a cell awaiting transport to her younger brother's, Vile's, palace which, at the time, was still under construction.

Despite being a strict teacher to his children, KurukVile is know to be a kind and gentle parent. The only time he has broken his patience of one of his children and shown any great anger towards them was when his oldest, and first, son, Vile, conquered Gamma-Vile. KurukVile was adamant, when his oldest son told him of his plans for their home planet, that he, Vile, chose a different planet and leave theirs be. KurukVile is one of strict following of family traditions, which include leaving the home world and galaxy be. While one day out taking care of things on the last planet of the Vulcan Galaxy his oldest son took action and started attempting to take over Gamma-Vile, the war for the planet took a year before Vile had control of the planet. Further details of Vile's bold conquest of his home planet, and later galaxy, are detailed on page 1115.

KurukVile was not happy in the least when he came back after a year and two months of being away to find that his son had conquered his home planet, killed one of his elder sisters and had captured the other and was holding her hostage. Although KurukVile has never been known to physically harm his children, sources do say that he did punch his older son then threw him out of his immense fortress, his winter quarters at the time. KurukVile is the only one in his family that has disowned one of his offspring, and his son is the first of his family to be disowned.

Although he hasn't conquered any planets or galaxies as of late, there are rumors that he has the Yabu Galaxy in his sites. KurukVile has no known grandchildren and, although he has expressed interest in having some grandchildren he has also expressed that since he will live forever he can wait. His two younger children, Dara Dara and Triskull, have said that they have no intention as of yet in settling down or having children and with Vile's disowning it is not known whether if he has children or not if they will be included in the family or not. "

Angel marked her spot with a piece of her shirt that she had ripped off earlier then placed the book in the box she had her other things in. She picked up the box lid, she didn't like the idea of having Tommy keep her stuff for her safe so she had chosen a place under a tree that had big roots to bury the box. She knew she looked funny, walking through the camp with a big box in her arms that's lid was loosely on, but she had no choice but to. When she got to the tree she placed the box down. With her arms held at angles, her wrists bent at angles but her hands facing each other, she moved the dirt away from one of the roots. She placed the box inside, the lid now being fully on and tight, then replaced the dirt. When she was done she made a shield around the spot, making sure no one, and nothing, could get in to steal her property. The sky had darkened now, the stars were out but the moon was not. Hiding a yawn, she climbed the tree that her property was hidden near and fell asleep on one of the branches.


	19. Chapter 19

Trees, a forest is not complete without them. They stand tall and balloon out on the top with thick and thin branches that carry green leaves, whether they are three-pointed or single pointed it does not matter, a tree is not complete without leaves. The root system underneath the trees carry water up which not only keeps the trees living, but keeps the leaves growing. It's only in the colder time of the year that the leaves change color before falling off. A delicate balance of nature, fallen leaves aid in fertilizing the landscape, making the dirt fertile for next year's crop of grasses, flowers and other greenery. Normally at this time of year the leaves would be changing colors, getting ready to fall and ready the dirt on the ground for next year and animals would be hustling about gathering last minute food for their winter stock but this was no normal year. Instead of the changing leaves and hustling animals, trees were ablaze and animals were running everywhere trying to get to safety.

The start of the fire was on the edge of the fire, near a flat scrape of land where two ships rested, one a large coil with a skull in the center and the other a gigantic skull with the mouth open in a scream, the tongue a beet red color and split at the end acting as a ramp. There was a space of five miles between both ships, a flat piece of land crisped by the sun that made it look like a desert in the middle of the forest. There was a row of chairs by the gigantic skull ship, three occupied while two others were vacant. A mass of black was flying over the edge of the forest, black feathers fell from this mass, as did chunks of fireballs which were the cause of the blaze. In a slim chair sat a large figure, the leader of the group, the patriarch of a family and the one who ordered that the forest be set ablaze.

"How are you feeling Rito?" Master Vile asked his son.

"Better," Rito responded. "and glad to be getting some fresh air."

He nodded his head then turned his golden-yellow eyes towards the blazing fire. He was one that liked burning things, especially things that meant dear to his enemy or things to get his point across to any rebels that were on his planets. Being that there was a camp with billions of humans somewhere in the forest, still hidden from him, he saw he could take care of two things at once. Break the spirits of the rebels and have a little fun in the process. With the corner of his mouth raised in a slight smile, he raised his glass of sour rum and downed half of it. Lynster ran up and refilled it even though the glass wasn't empty. Master Vile simply raised his finger when the Claydo asked him if he needed anything else, dismissing his servant. Kelso ran up asking if he wanted anything to snack on and he just looked at him then pointed at his eldest daughter and son who were sitting on either side of him, Kelso bowed then asked the same question to his two children and got the same answer. No, no one wanted anything to eat.

There was one other reason why he had ordered the Tengas to drop fireballs on the forest, his daughter was still out there, presumably with the civilians in the single camp which housed the whole of the planet's sentient beings. He hoped that the fire would flesh her out, either the fire or the smoke. From the corner of his eye he saw his mother, Irka Surfeit, leave her and her husbands ship the SkuCoil. He moved slightly so he wouldn't see her. It had been five weeks since his parents had landed on his planet, and five weeks since they had stated that they were staying in order to see and get to know his children. He was still very protective of his children, whenever his mother or father, KurukVile Surfeit, came out of their ship he'd keep his eye on them, and if they dared to come within a hundred feet of his children if they were outside of SkullTerra, his ship, he'd usher them inside then lock his ship up tight. He and Triskull, his younger brother and youngest sibling, were on a near no-talking basis, he was still sore at him for contacting and bringing his parents here. Dara Dara and he had spoken a few times, but she had remained to herself since their parents had arrived on Earth. Mostly his conversations, if he had any, were between him and his children.

"I'm crazy for saying this but glad to have you back around Baby Brother." Rita said, she reached around her father and punched Rito on the shoulder playfully. "Missed your idiotics."

"Missed your face Big Sis." Rito replied back, he went to playfully push her shoulder but he got caught up on his father's exquisite robe. "Oops, sorry pop! Did I make anything spill on you?"

"No, thankfully no you didn't." Master Vile moved slightly so his son could fetch his arm back to his side.

Rito took in the robe that his father was wearing again, it was on of great expense! It was a Leopard print robe, the fabric wasn't fabric but real fur from a Leopard. One day while out hunting, one of his father's many favorite activities, he had bagged a Leopard cat and had sent it away to be made into a robe, of which he was wearing. The ruffle on the robe was white fabric, it was the only part that wasn't of the skin of the animal. A necklace hung down from his father's neck, a small rat skull hung from a gold chain, around it was the Leopard cat's teeth which had been polished but not painted, they looked as if they were fresh from the cat's mouth! On his feet were snakeskin sandals, his father had found a fifteen foot long snake dead in the forest while on another hunting trip and instead of letting it go to waste he had brought it back to the ship and cooked it for supper, saving the skin for the sandals on his feet. The belt that was around his waist was made of the skin from the snake that had been left over. His fingers were bare, but earlier he had worn three of his rings.

"You look good, dad." Rito said.

"Dad has a great sense of style!" Rita exclaimed. Their father merely nodded his head and mumbled a thanks.

Looking out through the bushes far from the fire, a mask of leaves over the lower part of their faces, they slowly zoomed in their binoculars to get a better look at the three beings sitting in the chairs. The woman, Angel Irene, moved her binoculars away and zoomed in a bit more to get a view of her aunt and uncle who were over with her grandparents, all of her non-wanted family were there sans her older sister's, Rita's, husband who was inside her father's ship. She had seen him head back in after being told off by her father twenty minutes before, he had yet to come back out. There were three of them, two women and one man. Angel was the oldest, having just recently had her two hundred and fifteenth birthday a week earlier, with Tommy being the next oldest at nineteen. Kat, between them, was the youngest at seventeen. Each had different opinions of Master Vile's outfit; Kat was repulsed by it, Tommy thought it looked gruesome while Angel thought the outfit suited her father well and looked good.

Her brother was doing well, she saw that. She had been keeping a good eye on her unwanted family since her grandparents had arrived on her planet, besides studying the book on her grandfather and his family before the name was changed she had been studying her family, getting their routines down and making sure to take note of any powers that were used whenever one would go out to do a little recreational training. The civilians in the camp were safe, actually better than safe they were far from the area her family was in. She had flipped the slab of Earth that all three billion humans were all on to a different area, to Yellowstone National Park and her father had no clue about it. She had done this almost three weeks ago and so far, it was working.

"Think he can burn the whole forest?" Tommy asked.

"He will, I think." Angel replied back. "He wants to know where the camp is, he wants to bring things back the way he wanted it to be a month and a half ago."

"When do you think he'll notice the camp is no longer here?" Kat asked. "Or that you are no longer here?"

"That is why we are here." Angel placed her hand on her young friends shoulder. "A week maybe two weeks best before he gets wind of something amiss and starts searching. Then we start to have fun."

Kat knew the plan, Angel had collected as many militants that were willing to go up against her father. A three star general and her had gone over plans on how to act once her father found out that they were no longer in South America. There were plans to take over a series of towns in Wyoming and moving the camp there so that the residents would have a more modern living than the one that they had been forced to live the past few months. The plans were to take over the counties of Fremont, Sublette and Sweetwater, Angel would provide the shield around the counties and the residents in the camp would move in and start living a more comfortable and modern life. The general wanted to start right away, but Angel had calmed him by saying that if they did so her father would know and that would hurt their plans. There were monsters in those counties, she knew that well from scouting the areas, and she knew that each one would be capable of contacting her father as soon as she was seen and as soon as any resistance popped up. So far she had amassed two thousand militants, mostly men, she wanted another thousand before her father discovered her, and the camp of civilians, were missing in South America.

Angel swung her binoculars when she saw someone running, they focused on Triskull, her only uncle. Triskull had been slightly shunned, she had noticed, by her father and she figured that the reason for it was because it had been him who had contacted her father's father, KurukVile Surfeit and his wife, Irka. It seemed that Dara Dara, her father and Triskull's youngest sister and her youngest aunt, was steering clear of her father as well. They barely talked, she noticed. Triskull was running from his mother, who was hanging clothing on a line, to his father who had just left his ship. KurukVile and his youngest son, she saw, spoke a few words then Triskull ran off, holding a spear in his right hand and his sword in the other. Angel figured he had asked his father if he wanted to accompany him on a hunting trip and KurukVile had, politely, said no.

She had studied her unwanted family well, and knew that it was her father, her uncle Triskull and KurukVile who did the activity of hunting, Rito seemed to not be much liking of the activity and she guess that even if he was interested their father, Master Vile, would be strict in keeping him separate from him when he hunted. Surely Rito's antics would not make a hunt successful. Rita, her aunt Dara Dara and her grandmother, Irka, also reframed from hunting. She figured it was because they were either against hunting, or preferred to let the men enjoy some time to themselves. She had noticed that of the three, her father was the one that did the most hunting with his father coming in behind him. She had seen him teleport out with an assortment of spears, ropes, his scepter and of course, a net. When he would teleport back to his camp she'd make a note of the places that he probably went to. So far, she had noted he'd gone to Africa, Asia and would hunt around his own camp.

"Triskull went off on the hunt." Angel said to her friends.

"Yes, seemed he was asking his father if he wanted to go with him." Tommy responded.

"They all go hunting by themselves," Kat pulled her binoculars down and turned towards Angel. "they must be pretty sure on the hunt."

"Remember when my father teleported in with that Leopard?" Angel asked. "Then three days later he came back with a small Elephant? I'd say so!"

"As if our fauna isn't already in dire strains," Kat sighed. "your family is going to destroy the planet's animals!"

"Lets get out of here." Angel grabbed Tommy and Kat and teleported out.

Triskull had no choice but to return to camp after an hour and a half of hunting, he was unsuccessful in bagging any big game animal, but he did have a bird under his arm that he had clubbed with his sword. The bird, to him, wasn't very pretty. It was near blue-black except for its upper breast and throat which was bright yellow, around the eyes was a circle of pale green. The bill was bicolored and massive, the top of it being lemon-yellow in color with the bottom part being blackish. When he came into camp he noticed that his brother was no longer seated with his family, there was a heavy scent in the air of roasting boar and he wondered if his brother had gone out to hunt as well.

"Not much out tonight." Triskull said to his mother when she poked around from hanging the clothes on the line.

"The fire, dear, is causing all the game to be sparse here." Irka sighed. "Better to hunt elsewhere."

"I did catch this bird." Triskull handed the bird over to his mother who tapped it with her finger twice before taking it.

"Should make a good dessert." Irka said, the areas were eyes would have gone rose and Triskull could tell she was pleased with the bird he had brought her. "Your father is off hunting. Just left about twenty minutes ago. And Vile, he left as soon as you ran into the forest for Africa. He bagged a boar, big one."

"Think I smell it." Triskull leaned his sword against the ramp that descended his parents ship, the SkuCoil. "I wish he'd drop the silence between us. Mom."

"Give it time," Irka said to her youngest child. "he will when he gets over this anger he had inside of him. You two have a strong bond, that is very important."

Triskull walked up the ramp to a chamber that his parents had set up for him, as of late both he and Dara Dara had been staying with them. Irka shook her head at her youngest, despite being an adult he did have some immature actions, as did Dara Dara. The only one of her offspring with the mighty KurukVile, the man who had stolen her heart, was her oldest. She was sure that Vile, she very rarely called him Master Vile, would turn around. It would just take time, especially so in her and her husband. She and KurukVile had agreed, they'd stick around as long as possible and would wait it out until that happened. In the meantime, they would learn as much as they could about their youngest granddaughter. There was a thunder-clap and a sudden burst of wind which made her lift her head up, her husband had a fine way of teleporting, it let everyone know he was coming and usually, when the thunder-clap ended, people would back up in fear or run off a few feet.

"Well it might not be a boar like what our son is making for his family," KurukVile said in his extremely deep voice, a voice that still, after so many thousands of years made Irka, his wife, shiver with love. "but it's pretty buff and beefy."

Irka looked down and saw, to her great surprise and amusement, that her husband had brought back a big brown furred animal. She placed the robe she had in her hands in the basket and walked over to examine his catch. The animal was six and a half feet long, and looked to be three and a half feet from foot to shoulder. It was covered in a great bit of heavy brown fur which felt both coarse and soft at the same time. On the face of the animal was a medium-length snout with a black nose which dripped red blood. The creature had dark brown, and very big, leathery paw pads and had long claws on each toe which were a light brown in color. The animal didn't have a tail, she noted when she walked around it once.

"My, this thing will have us fed for a week or so!" Irka exclaimed. "Where did you find such a creature?"

"Some place the humans of this planet call North America," KurukVile had studied the map of the planet a few hours after he had landed his ship on his son's conquered planet. "Yellowstone in Wyoming."

"I can see a rug or a robe being made out of the hide of this creature." Irka looked at her husband and saw that he wasn't very dirty, a small spot of blood on his hunting robe but that was all.

"I am sending it out for a blanket." KurukVile nodded his head. "Stand back now I'm bringing it inside."

"Be careful not to..." Irka started to say.

"Drip blood on the floor of the ship." KurukVile finished for her. "Yes dear."

Aisha walked through the camp, which was big enough to fill another three billion people not to mention five thousand livestock. Since they had no means of electricity the people in the camp were making due with torches or firelight. At times a large group of hunters would go out to catch game for the camp, they would mostly bring in Antelope but from time to time ten or so turtles would be brought in or a bear or even four or five Bison if a herd was found in the area. It took a lot to feed the camp and she was afraid that the animal population would soon be in decline if they waited much longer. Directly in front of her was the military tents, the one she was heading towards was the longer of these, it was up purely for planning. A light glow from a fire inside was cast on the tent's side so someone was in there so she increased her walk until she was near running. When she got to the green colored tent she threw the front flaps open and walked in.

"Angel I think it's time that you had the camp moved." Aisha said to her friend. "We are hurting the ecosystem here!"

"The general and I were just talking about that." Angel pointed at the man beside her who was wearing khakis shorts.

"We head into Fremont tomorrow." the general, a man with barely any hair and steel-gray eyes said. "Time to take back our planet from these monstrous aliens who have invaded."

"Contradicting your plan aren't you?" Tommy asked. "I mean, this was suppose to be started in a week or so."

"We have been here five weeks, the rangeland animals cannot keep up going for much longer." Angel replied. "It's either we stay here and risk wiping the animals out here for our needs or start taking back our planet. County by county. State by state. Continent by continent."

"Think of it this way young man," the general calmly said, he looked at Tommy as he spoke. "it's either we stay here for another week which will make the wildlife here suffer or we get back to civilization where we have adequate food and living conditions. It'll take some of the pressure off of the landscape if we enact our plan now."

"When do we start?" Tommy asked, he fiddled with the buckle of his belt some.

"No we in it." Angel sat down on a stump. "Just me and the military. You and the rangers are to stay here. No need of having a repeat of what happened when Dione fought against my father so many thousands of years ago.

Tommy nodded his head and left the tent, followed by Aisha. Although they wanted to help they also knew that Angel was right. History could repeat itself with Angel's plan, Angel was a general in the battle and her father, Master Vile, had already killed one of his older siblings, Azone, when she had been thrown at his feet following his complete takeover of his home planet of Gamma-Vile in the M51 Galaxy, his home galaxy. Master Vile would surely, if he caught any of the generals that were putting up any resistance with a military operation organized, kill anyone in his path that he saw as rebellious. Tommy split from Aisha and went to his tent, when he got inside he pulled out a newspaper story from Gamma-Vile, Angel had been teleporting there almost every day to get a paper to read. He'd been sneaking them from her after she was done reading it fully, she would usually put them in her box that had her possessions in it and before she missed the paper Tommy had it returned to her by slipping it into her bag. So far, she hadn't found out anything and he was glad for that.

_Our most gracious master and ruler returned today after being away for so long on a planetary conquest in a galaxy very far from ours to find that a group of ferocious and rebellious theives were caught and awaiting his viewing in a cell in Hudoka Village. Master Vile, fresh from victory of the planet Earth in the Milkyway Galaxy, was none too pleasant a man when he walked into the prison to view the prisoners of the now fully defunct gang called the Gulgs. He did not wait for sheriffs to express the prisoners fates after being told of what the gang was doing prior, which was terrorizing the village of Hudoka for a full week while he was away. The Gulg Gang, a gang that rose up during the absence of our master and rule, Master Vile, has many criminal acts under their belts which include robbery, kidnap and rape. The final act that spelled their doom was hold the entire village of Hudoka hostage while demanding a hefty ransom of thirty thousand dollars per civilian. Master Vile disposed of the vandals with his bare hands until only the ringleader was left over. Our master and ruler took care of him with a simple energised blast which left the Gulgs leader with a large hole in his stomach._

_The village of Hudoka is greatly appreciative to our ruler for his effective end of the Gulgs gang which has spelled such horrors on our planet. As of the last twenty four hours, Master Vile has been lavished with gifts and praise. Before his leaving to return to the planet Earth he was given a nice trunk of swords, knives and other fine weapons in which he had claimed he will use on his newly acquired planet._

_It is well known that Master Vile, a most feared conqueror of wolds, left Gamma-Vile in his conquest to acquire his just discovered daughter, Angel Irene, from the planet Earth. Master Vile has captured her several times now only for her to escape him. He had used her latest escape as an excuse to conquer her birth planet, Earth. When asked why he had chosen to conquer Earth our great ruler said, "to teach her a lesson that I mean business". He has completely conquered the planet, which was a walkover for him, and has assured the puplic of his home planet whenever asked about his daughter that he is closing in on capturing her and bringing her home to Gamma Vile. Master Vile has graciously made out a birth certificate for his youngest daughter; on it he has even granted her the pleasure of having his last name of Vile which is a great honor to behold! We all wish him luck in capturing and bringing his young daughter home and in his adventures on his new planetary conquest._

Tommy lowered the paper and stared out, looking at nothing in particular. The article had been written last week and it had missed a few details such as the entire civilizations being missing and Angel being one of the rebels. He wondered what would happen when Angel and her organized military started their takeover of their planet; would Master Vile capture her and the leader and kill her along with them or would he only kill the leaders of the organized military operation and only punish her severely? Deep down inside, he was scared to death for his friend, his friend who he had just wished happy two hundred and fifteenth birthday to last week. Although Angel had a lot of age on her, she looked nothing of it. She looked extremely young, her appearance looking no older than thirty. When he had said something about it she had told him that due to part of her heritage, due to her being mostly magic in being, she would live an extremely long time, if not forever if the cards fell in her favor. He truly hope that she would, he hoped to be a friend of hers for a very long time. With this thought on his mind, a slight smile on his face, he went to his blanket and layed down, he had just blown his fire out when his eyes dropped and he fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a very important day and it was best for him to sleep a good sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A heavy glow of red was formed along the tops of the trees near the county of Fremont, it's glow attracting the attention of anything around which included the local deer and squirrel populations. This glow, though, was not the normal glow from the sun rising, signaling the start of the day. All one would have to do is listen and be able to hear the drops of bombs. The attack on the county's monster population which was approximately over a hundred started in the morning, the dew heavy on the grasses and the sky just barely lit from a yet exposed sun. The monsters had been jolted from their sleep, had not the chance to react as bombs of all kinds were thrown at them. At first it had been small bombs that had just made small explosions then long missiles had started coming down, destroying near everything in the small camp. As the sleep got fully awake, they looked north and saw to their great terror a grouping of humans. There were four vehicles where machines that shot bombs into the air were attached, a weapon on the ground fired the bigger bombs and the humans on the ground fired hand held guns. The monsters in the camp stood in their terror as their tents and personal belongings went up in fire, some got injured while standing and one fell to his face, his face wearing the cloud of death. It was the fallen monster who got the rest running, not towards the humans who were now advancing forward, but away towards another camp which was almost a hundred miles away.

"That's one victory miss." the three star general said, he saluted the red-headed woman in the jeep beside him.

"One down, there's another a hundred miles from this one." Angel replied. "Allow me to teleport us there so we can take care of it. Order the ones in the back to keep their eyes peeled for the monsters that have fled from this camp, open fire when they see them."

The general felt fuzzy a few seconds later, it wasn't just his eyes that had lost their focus but his mind as well. He had been in a jeep in front of a just defeated camp a second ago, now he and his troops were in front of a new camp which was fully awake. Monsters were running all over the place, fires were running and there was a heavy smell of horribly burnt meat in the air. It took all of a minute for the general and his troop to get control of their sense, a minute which allowed the monsters in the camp to notice them and get ready.

"Open fire!" the general yelled, finally able to see straight. "Shoot!"

His troops opened fire, but unlike the first camp this one was ready for them and opened fire back. Energy blasts along with other magical abilities were thrown at them, some of his men were felled and some were injured. Angel jumped into action by loading the gun attached to her jeep. When she pressed the button on the gun a long tube with a cone top shot from it, it flew at the monsters in the camp and exploded with a great bang. Many monsters were felled, some staggered but continued to fire their blasts and magical abilities. The general turned in his Ural-5232 truck chassis that had a Pantsyr S1 Close Range Air Defense System mounted on it. The weapon was very powerful, it was equipped with two 2A38M 30mm semi-automatic aircraft guns developed from a two-barreled 30mm GSh-30 gun. He loaded his weapon then turned around, the button under his hand. With a grunt, he slammed his hand down and a long missile flew from each of the openings. The missiles were shorter than the one Angel had fired, but when they met with the camp a huge explosion happened and that did the camp in. If the monsters that had fought them were not dead, they were badly injured and if not, they were on their hands and knees begging for mercy.

"General Riley!" a private walked up and saluted the general. "The men in the back have the monsters who have run from the first camp in surrender. They want to know what to do with them."

"Ask her." General Riley pointed at Angel. "She's the boss of these events.

"Bring them forward. "For the ones who wish to survive, they will be put in the front lines. The ones who don't, you know what to do with them."

Fifteen minutes later, a hundred monsters were rounded up and lined up, many of them were injured. There was an assortment of lizard-men, goat-men, alien-like monsters and silver clad and crow-like men, of the group it was the silver clad men that were injured. When Angel walked down the line, taking in the monsters, she nodded her head at the silver clad men who were pulled out of line, she did the same with the goat-men who she saw as not very good soldiers. After she had finished walking the line of soldiers she went and stood near General Riley.

"Which of you wish to live?" she asked loudly. "Raise your hands if you do."

Near all of the monsters kept their hands low to their sides, when Angel saw this she nodded her head, turned and walked back to her jeep. She ushered an order to the private nearest her then sped off. With her back turned she heard gunfire. The soldiers in the two camps had sealed their fates, they were loyal to her father and did not to serve her. This was just two camps, she would destroy ten more before the day grew dark. Fremont county was hers now, the whole county. Before the stars had started poking their way out in the dark sky she fasted a green shield around the county, this would protect the civilians who would live here.

"What do you mean there was a rebel rising?" Master Vile shouted. "The camp is here in South America, there are no other camps on this planet!"

"A gathering of troops has destroyed thirty of our camps in the Wyoming state in North America, sir." Professor Longnose repeated what he had said earlier. "There were no survivors."

"That is impossible!" Master Vile roared, he slammed his fist against the arm of his throne. "The humans are here! My daughter is here! Where did this rising spring from? Who was it's leader?"

"A bald man in khakis shorts and a woman." Professor Longnose said, he swallowed hard after he spoke. "The woman had red hair, sir."

"Capture them!" Master Vile yelled at his field general. "If in one week I do not find my daughter in the jungle near me I will be in your proximity."

With a swing of his hand, the screen in front of him that had the orange crackling energy around it went black, he stood up from his throne chair and walked around. Three hours ago he had ordered more Tengas to drop flaming rocks on the forest, which was near to half burned to the ground now, and he had yet to see any camp beyond his vision or his daughter, who he was mainly after in the first place. He had also ordered several lizard-men to mount the horses he had brought with him and start spreading the fire on foot. This new development of rebels being spotted in the northern part of the North America continent made his thick and heavy brow bunch up, until his and Professor Longnose's conversation he had thought that all humans were in a single camp along with his daughter. Could it be that there was a small pocket of humans in northern North America that was starting trouble? He brushed this thought away then turned around, intending to leave his throne room. Before he got far from his chair he was stopped dead in his tracks after hearing his name being called, the voice was unmistakably his father's, who had no right to be in his ship.

"We need to talk, Son." KurukVile said once he came into his eldest son's throne room.

"I have nothing to say to you except," Master Vile huffed, his golden-yellow eyes blazing brilliantly. "get off of my ship!"

"You've burned a lot of the forest today, Son." KurukVile ignored his son telling him to remove himself from SkullTerra. "Send a Tenga out to do some sky checking, surely such a large camp would have fires burning and surely, if such a large camp existed, it would be seen from the air."

"Get off of my ship!" Master Vile took a few bounding steps forward, his father stood his ground. "Now!"

"Triskull is rather upset over your behavior towards him." KurukVile walked around the room, his arm held over his stomach yet not so in a way of pain, one of his fingers was pointed outwards. "How long are you planning on shunning him?"

Master Vile had enough, he whistled loudly then stood still. Lynster walked into the throne room and bowed low. When he saw KurukVile he shuddered a little, he knew this being well as before he had begun serving Master Vile he had served his father for many years. Although Master Vile was a tough master, a master who demanded respect, resolve and obedience, his father, KurukVile Surfeit, was a much more stern master. He had left KurukVile's service the day after Master Vile had been disowned.

"Yes my master." Lynster said, one of his blue eyes was on KurukVile.

"Escort my father from my ship." Master Vile ordered his servant. "Close the ship up afterwards."

Lynster bowed then turned, he was gentle in escorting his old employer out of his current master's ship and barely a word came from them as they went down the long corridor to the exit. Lynster thought that KurukVile was going to remain silent and just go off, not creating any problems, when just before the hatchway, KurukVile turned and looked at him. Lynster remembered looking into them deep set eyes, all red except for the smallest of black pupils, he had never been able to look into his old master's eyes before and now he found himself staring into them. A shiver rocked his body.

"She isn't here." KurukVile said to his former servant. "Hasn't been here in a while now."

"Sir?" Lynster scratched his head, he was confused.

"Just be ready," KurukVile said. "won't be long before the both of us, he and I, leave this area."

It had been hours since she and General Riley had taken back the counties of Fremont, Sublette and Sweetwater in Wyoming, and although she was tired she knew much more work was in order. She had given the general a tally of the numbers of people who could comfortably live in the counties that had taken back and he had set up a table and asked that anyone who had lived in those counties to come forward. About sixty thousand of the ninety-four thousand one hundred and seventy-six came forward, which left thirty-four thousand one hundred and seventy-six slots open for occupation. When he had called her forward and showed her this she had nodded her head, understanding that some of the people who lived in those counties might have just decided to change residence, then suggested that he ask who wanted to move from the camp to a more comfortable living in those counties. The number of available living space went quickly until only three thousand places were left unoccupied. Angel then teleported the ones who had chosen to go and live in those counties, telling them that she would be around always if anything happened. When she had returned back to the camp she had laid out plans for a similar takeover the next day for Teton, Carbon, Natrona, Washakie and Hot Springs counties, with Park county being on reserve. It surely would take a lot of energy from the general and his troops and from her to take back the counties that she had on the list, of the three counties that they took back they had encountered thirty camps that flew her father's flags, with five counties on the list the number of camps would be much higher.

"She did better than we thought she would." Adam said, he rubbed his hand across the tin cup in his hand that held a small bit of coffee in it.

"I'm surprised Master Vile didn't come in." Kat leaned back against the fallen tree that was behind her. "Surely he found out."

"Maybe he don't know," Tommy said. "maybe they knocked out contact or something."

"Whether he knows or not, he'll probably find something out after the next takeover." Jason added. "Just a matter of time before we see him."

"Do you think KurukVile will be with him?" Kat asked.

"Who?" Adam asked, his mind in a fog over the name.

"Master Vile's father." Kat replied.

"Lets hope he stays out of it." Tommy sighed. "From what Angel read in that book, KurukVile is very powerful."

"Even more so that her father?" Aisha took a sip from her tin cup, there was just one sip of coffee left inside.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders then finished his coffee, it was the last supply in the camp and seeing that Angel was taking back their planet from her father, it was a good idea to drink the coffee in celebration of her conquest. It wasn't just him and the other rangers drinking coffee, near everyone in the camp was.


	21. Chapter 21

The state of Wyoming had been completely taken back, over five hundred thousand people were now safely going by their daily lives in the state oblivious of the hostilities a state over. Angel had amassed more troops after half of the state had been taken back and they were having a field day in Idaho. Master Vile had caught wind of her true whereabouts and had made plans to move his ship, so far he had only had one sighting of his daughter but no encounters with her. His father had arrived in Idaho soon after and although he was staying out of the fighting and attempted capture of his daughter, it was not of his planning.

The tension between father and son was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Master Vile, as soon as he had seen his father walk through the sliding steel doors that were painted as rotten teeth, had exploded and with a running charge that had sent his father sprawling on the ground, had roared that he was to stay out of his affairs and to stay away from his daughter. Rita and Rito were allowed to see their grandparents for short intervals before their father called them back, Irka was glad for this but KurukVile was not. Although he was thrilled at being able to learn about and see his two oldest grandchildren, he would have preferred to have more than twenty minutes of conversation with them. As if things couldn't get much worse, the newspapers on Gamma-Vile carried mentions of him and of course, there were the articles on his youngest grandchild, Angel Irene, of which he wished would not be published as they were far from the truth. One of these articles was in his hands, as he read it his fingers dug into the paper, the veins in his hands growing tight, and his face getting a heavy look of deep anger.

_Rebels Led By Rulers Daughter_

_Master Vile's plans for the planet Earth, his newest planetary conquest, were put on hold when he discovered that a group of rebels on the continent of North America were going around destroying his militant camps and killing the monsters that he had positioned in those camps. To make matters worse, the leader of the rebels is his own young daughter who is still on the run. Angel Irene Vile, aged at around two hundred and ten to two hundred and twenty years of ago, has been giving her old man a run for his money from one state on the continent North America to the other, another leader in the group has been helping her._

_As you all know, when conquering our planet, Gamma-Vile, he received opposition from his own older half-sisters, Dione and Azone, which ran for the whole year of his fight to conquer our planet. The younger of his half-sister's, Azone, he disposed of with his sword while the other he held captive until her reputed suicide. It is not known what will happen to Master Vile's daughter when she is caught, but a good fearer of Master Vile would say that when that day comes she had better plead insanity and forgiveness as all rebels of Master Vile are quickly disposed of, most of which are done by her father's very own capable hands._

While KurukVile got angry at the newspaper articles from his home planet of Gamma-Vile on his granddaughter, Tommy and the other rangers were ecstatic over the articles that were published in small pamphlets once a week on how Earth was fairing now that it was being taken back by Angel. Many of the articles on the first two pages were on the towns that were now populated, the third page was on the camps residents who were eagerly awaiting their chance to get back to a normal routine and the fourth and last page would be full of praise for their friend, Angel, and General Riley. Tommy and the rangers wanted to help out as much as they could and since Angel wouldn't let them help out during the taking over of their planet they kept things in line in the refugee camp. People were antsy, they were excited and they wanted to know when the next group would be given the opportunity to move out and move back into regular society. Turned out, when Angel and general Riley returned that night they had completely taken back Idaho.

"Your serious!" Tommy exclaimed when he found out. "You and Riley took over Idaho completely?"

"It was difficult work but we saw the challenge and accepted and conquered it." General Riley responded for Angel. "She is serious, she wants our planet back."

"How many people will be moved out of this camp?" Jason asked, he shook the general's hand vigorously.

"One million five hundred ninety-five thousand seven hundred and twenty-eight, exactly." Angel replied. "We're on our way."

"What state is next?" Kat asked.

"Oregon." Angel replied, she sat down in a chair. "Oregon then Washington."

"Then California and Nevada following." General Riley added. "We're taking back the bigger states first then we're heading east."

"Utah and New Mexico will be difficult but we're confident we'll get them back." Angel was running tallies on her list. "Texas will be our most difficult state."

"It'll be the eastern states that will give us the most grief, ma'am." General Riley said gently. "Smaller states, few enemy camps but by the time we get there them camps will have the strongest and most fearsome monsters in them."

_November 16, 1997_

_Wyoming Camp, Yellowstone National Park_

_The first snow fell last night but the people in the camp are so warm with happy thoughts and the great promise of a return to their prior life that the cold and chilly winds that blow through our camp don't mean much. It's been approximately five weeks since the first take back of our planet and with each attack we are much more closer to return to the life as we know it. Our camp has shrunk in size, we can feel it and can see it and it feels so good. Just last evening, after a lengthy battle for the state of New Mexico, the state was taken back and a shield was put over it making all monsters unable to enter it and cause problems. A total of fifty-three million seven hundred and seventy-eight thousand six hundred and twenty persons have been moved from the camp to their respective states, unless deciding to remain in the camp for fear fueled reasons._

_The most difficult take back was in California which took a full three days before the state was back in human hands. Although there were heavy losses on the human troops side, Angel Irene and General Riley came off successful. Master Vile, Angel Irene's father, has attempted to squelch the troops and has so far been unsuccessful, although most of the heavy loss of life in California was due in part to him. Angel Irene has waved her hand back many a time when praised for her diligent work on taking back out world, saying that the praise shouldn't be coming in so fast as there was still so much work left over to do; mainly many more states to take back to our control. The president of the United States, Bill Clinton, has expressed that once the States have been completely taken back he will re-enter office as the nations president. When Angel Irene was told of this she simply said "I want things back the way they were before that scrooge of a father of mine came here." The next state that she and General Riley will attempt to take back will be Arizona, a state that they mistakenly missed, with Utah and Nevada following._

_November 26, 1997_

_Wyoming Camp, Yellowstone National Park_

_Cold in camp, but everyone is in high spirits after another successful take back of a state. Although the losses of the troops were heavy, and the second-in-command, General Riley, was taken captive, the take back of Arizona was successful. A week earlier Nevada was completely taken back to human control. Twelve million one hundred and sixty seven thousand four hundred and seventy-three people were moved to the two states; the other states that were taken back have, curiously, not been touched although Master Vile, marked enemy #1, has monsters stationed around the shields of those states. Angel Irene was quoted as saying that she had not meant to leave General Riley behind, she was forced to after the general ordered his men to get her out of the area. We will all miss General Riley, a three star general who has been Angel Irene's second-in-command for all of three months now. General Faulk, a four star general, has stepped forward to take up the vacant spot of second-in-command._

Angel didn't much like General Faulk, to her he was arrogant and selfish and his mind wasn't on the task of getting people back to their home states and homes. As she sat reading the latest article in the pamphlet she noted that there was no mention of the monsters that were around the shield of the refugee camp. Her father had found them and she had formed a shield around them to protect them from capture. So far, no monsters had gotten through the shield but she knew that one day, if the shield went down or the magic that she used to make it dissipated, the monsters would enter and create trouble. The rangers had gone back to California, to Angel Grove and were building back their lives, she envied that and she missed them. There were more states to take back, not to mention the European continent and Australia not to mention she still had to sent her father and siblings packing from the planet. As she pulled her head up, looking at the black sky with the small pinpoints of starry light she found herself thinking. She thought about her friends, the conflict of getting things back the way they were before her father had arrived on Earth and of course, she thought and wondered if she'd ever be able to return to the life that she had not been able to live for a long time now. With a sigh, she slumped back on the tree that had fallen in the camp that was used as an outside rest on. A lot had happened in the year since her father had arrived on Earth, and she was sure that a lot more would happen before he left.

"Don't lose hope dear," the moon said in Dione's voice. "you're doing much better than I and Azone did when we were trying to stop our brother from taking over Gamma-Vile."

Dione! It had been a long time since she had seen or heard anything from her. Angel wondered what would happen now that Dione's father was on Earth, surely Dione's absence was because of him being present. She had read the articles in the papers that she got when she went to Gamma-Vile every mid-morning, she wondered what her grandfather would do if he found out he had a fourth granddaughter and a great-granddaughter. Being that Perniceie and Azura were here on Earth, no one in the universe knew of their existence and even her father had no idea about having a niece and grand-niece and surely, he had no idea that he had mated with his great grand-niece, Helen of Earth. Just thinking about her lineage made her blood slow in its flow in her veins and made her heart slow its beats.

"A lot of inbreeding happened for the blood to run in my veins." Angel sighed. "Ick!"

_All done with this one, the next sequel I will be writing from scratch since it's a jumbled up mess! It'll be up soon and will be better than this one, or at least I do hope so. I had a difficult time with this one; about half I had to re-write. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
